Escritos en las estrellas: Nacido para Morir
by PrincessPanchali
Summary: III Parte: Hermione nunca llegó a imaginar que se sentiría tan completa y feliz como ahora. Con una familia que adora y una amiga en la cual apoyarse. Sin embargo, todos ignoran que tras las sombras se esconde la causa que podría ponerle fin a todo lo que anhela.
1. Chapter 1

**3ERA TEMPORADA!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caminaba lentamente viendo todo a su alrededor, le traía recuerdos. Los restos del antes majestuoso castillo perteneciente a Fharland, todavía se mantenían en pie. Era de madrugada y no entendía porque Voldemort había decidido volver. Pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás, quería regresar a ese lugar. Aunque sentía la tan familiar sensación de presión en su estomago.

Veía a los mortífagos entrando y saliendo del lugar, algunos riendo y bromeando, otros serios y concentrados. Se percató de que Voldemort caminaba hacia ella con paso apurado. Su túnica ondeaba con elegancia mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos donde Hermione sabía que mantenía sujeta su varita mágica. Siempre preparado para un ataque sorpresa que al final, nunca llegaba... obviamente ¿quién se atrevería a atacarlo?

Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia él. El hombre llegó a su altura y se quedó de pie ante ella con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó

Hermione se encogió de hombros- No he hecho nada, solo viendo-

Voldemort suspiró- Te dije que te quedaras en la mansión, además no me agrada que nuestra hija esté saliendo tan seguido- Dijo mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la pequeña bebé en brazos de Hermione

Ésta también la miró y sonrió- ¿No crees que estás algo paranoico? ¿Quién lo pensaría? ¿No eres el mago más poderoso que existe? Nadie tratará de acercarse a nosotras-

- Por ser lo que soy… es precisamente que…. olvídalo- añadió con un gruñido.

Hermione le sonrió mientras cargaba a su hijay se la pasaba a Voldemort, éste la sostuvo totalmente tenso como si nunca hubiese visto a un bebé.

- Quita esa cara- le espetó Hermione – Ya deberías estar acostumbrado-

Voldemort pegó a la niña contra su pecho con suavidad y la cargaba de una manera más adecuada, levantó una ceja- ¿A que debería estar acostumbrado?-

- A sostenerla. Siempre tienes problemas para recordar cómo hacerlo… es perturbador-

Voldemort puso mala cara y le devolvió a la niña a Hermione. Ésta suspiró y la tuvo en sus brazos nuevamente-No tienes que dar explicaciones. Solo no quieres que tus queridos mortífagos te vean- le dijo Hermione

- ¡Eso! ¡Al fin lo dije!- respondió Voldemort respirando profundamente.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y puso los ojos en blanco- Iré a dar un paseo-

- No lo harás- le respondió Voldemort cruzándose de brazos

- Bien… entonces me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada. No me moveré ¿Feliz?-

Voldemort asintió mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba con los mortífagos. Ante una seña de su señor, estos se reunieron rápidamente e hicieron un círculo al cual Voldemort se aproximaba. Hermione se giró y bajó los ojos a su hija. Estaba despierta y la mirada fijamente llevando sus pequeñas manos a su boca. Hermione a veces se inquietaba ante la tranquilidad y sosiego que desprendía la bebé.

Casi nunca lloraba y estaba en silencio la mayor parte del día. Hermione sentía corrientes de pánico al pensar en cosas negativas ¿y si su hija sería como su padre? ¿Y si le costaría sentir emociones o incluso amor? La simple idea hacía que se le revolviera el estomago.

Miró hacia donde se encontraba Voldemort, se lo veía tan imponente. Todos sus mortífagos mantenían las cabezas gachas mientras él hablaba y los rodeaba. Hermione se percató que había sacado su varita, ésta brillaba haciendo contraste con su pálida mano.

Suspirando se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos. No le importaba que Voldemort se pusiera furiosos después, tampoco iba a quedarse ahí parada como una estatua mientras él hablaba. Caminó durante unos segundos mientras bostezaba, tenía sueño. Eso de aparecerse en ese castillo en la madrugada no había sido lo ideal, pero no quería quedarse sola en la mansión.

Se detuvo en seco y miró hacia el frente entrecerrando los ojos. Había alguien de pie al menos diez metros lejos de donde se encontraba. Tuvo que esforzar su vista para verlo bien. Era un hombre de tez blanca y cabello castaño. Estaba parado sin mirarla, o quizás no se había percatado de su presencia.

El hombre miraba con fijeza el castillo. Sin embargo, Hermione no alcanzaba a verle la cara. Por un momento pensó en Fharland y su corazón se aceleró. Pero no, ese hombre no él. Fharland era robusto, pero este hombre era más delgado y alto. No podía ser un mortifago puesto que todos estaban vestidos de negro con sus máscaras y además, estaban reunidos con Voldemort.

Hermione dio varios pasos intentando acercarse más, era un milagro que el hombre no volteara hacia donde ella se encontraba. Se quedó absorta por un momento. No podía dejar de verlo, y éste no despegaba la vista del castillo, recorriéndolo con los ojos, detallando cada desperfecto.

Escuchó su nombre y volviendo a la realidad, volteó bruscamente. Vio a Voldemort caminar hacia ella lentamente. Hermione volteó de nuevo hacia la figura desconocida pero se quedó de piedra a ver que ésta ya no se encontraba allí. Se acercó más con la boca abierta.

Voldemort llegó a su altura- ¿Que te dije sobre "dar un paseo"?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica distraída mirando en todas las direcciones

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estás viendo? – preguntó mirándola extrañado- Hermione deja de desobedecerme, sabes que si yo…-

- Había alguien ahí- lo interrumpió Hermione no prestándole nada de atención

-¿Ahí? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién era?- preguntó poniéndose al frente con la varita preparada

Hermione lo miró sarcásticamente- ¿Y cómo demonios voy a saberlo? Si supiera quién era, te hubiese dicho el nombre-

Voldemort volteó y la miró de mala manera- Ese tono tuyo… un día tendré que darle solución-

Hermione lo ignoró una vez más- Había un hombre ahí de pie. Pero creo que no se dio cuenta que yo estaba aquí-

- Ah claro, tu fascinante habilidad para encontrarte con hombres sospechosos… y pasa porque nunca me haces caso- le dijo Voldemort de mal humor.

- ¿Te estás escuchando? Que absurdo- le espetó Hermione mientras daba media vuelta

- Si me escucho, pero parece que tu no. Volvamos a la mansión- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de chica.

- Buena idea, quisiera dormir- dijo Hermione mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija y le sonreía. La niña bostezó se durmió en sus brazos, eso le provocó una oleada de ternura a Hermione.

- Viniste porque quisiste. Yo no te obligué- sentenció Voldemort con pesadez mientras veía la escena ante él.

Hermione asintió mientras el hombre la tomaba con ambos manos de las caderas y se desaparecían.

La mansión parecía relucir ante el llamativo sol de agosto. Hermione caminó adelante y subió rápidamente los escalones que llevaban a su habitación. Sonrió al ver la cama, se veía tan tentadora. Se acercó a la cuna y con mucho cuidado deposito a su bebé sin despertarla.

- ¿Vas a dormir?- volteó al escuchar la voz de Voldemort. Éste se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Hermione asintió mientras se enderezaba y se acercaba a la cama. Voldemort dio unos pasos y se quedó de pie mirando a la chica en silencio.

Hermione volteó hacia él - ¿Qué pasa?-

Voldemort se acercó un poco mas- Quisiera acostarme a tu lado-

Hermione abrió los ojos- Y ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?- preguntó asombrada

- ¿No debería?-

Hermione caminó hacia él- Desde que Rania nació, has estado un poco… diferente- le aseguró Hermione con seriedad.

Voldemort se quedo impasible, al rato respondió- Solo quiero conservar la paz, Hermione-

- ¿Por qué piensas que no hay paz? Generalmente soy yo la que piensa eso-

- Precisamente… ¿puedo acostarme si o no?-preguntó nuevamente

- Por favor- le dijo Hermione mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó en ella completamente desnuda mediante un hechizo. Voldemort sonrió lascivamente pero no dijo nada. Se acostó a su lado mientras veía a Hermione cubrirse con las sabanas.

- ¿Por qué te desnudas si no me dejarás verte?- le pregunto burlón

- Ya me has visto… - le respondió Hermione sonrojándose

Voldemort asintió- Pero no tengo problemas con hacerlo nuevamente. Me gustaría verte desnuda todo el día –

Hermione abrió los ojos totalmente ruborizada provocando una risa de parte de Voldemort. Éste miraba a la chica al frente suyo como admirándola.

- Me impresiona el cómo puede darte pena mostrarte ante mí, Hermione- le sonrió- Tenemos hasta una hija-

-¡No se trata de eso!- exclamó

- ¿Sobre qué? Entonces- preguntó el mago

-Me intimidas… mucho. Eso nunca lo podré superar- le explicó Hermione sonrojándose más ante su sinceridad. Voldemort rió.

- Muy bien- le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella y metía sus manos por debajo de las sabanas atrayendo su cuerpo hasta pegarlo al suyo.

- ¿Eso no te molesta?- preguntó Hermione mientras alzaba su mano y la posaba en el pecho del hombre acariciándolo

Voldemort negó con la cabeza. Le sonrió pérfidamente- Al contrario, Hermione-

La chica sonrió mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos del mago. Las manos de éste tocaban sin cesar la piel expuesta de la bruja. Hermione sentía escalofríos recorriendo su columna y podía notar como estos iban bajando hasta sus piernas. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre que tenía una mirada de deseo y lujuria quemando sus rojos ojos.

- Por favor, mi señor- dijo

Voldemort sonrió y sin darle tiempo a más nada, se colocó encima de su cuerpo y empezó a besarla con fuerza. Hermione gimió audiblemente contra sus labios, arqueó la espalda al sentir bajar su mano hasta su entrepierna y penetrarla con un dedo.

- Ya estás lista para mí, Hermione- le dijo Voldemort roncamente contra su oído mientras sacaba el dedo y se lo llevaba la boca. Hermione lo miraba con la vista nublada mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Por favor- suplicó nuevamente

Voldemort bajó los ojos a ella y sonrió con arrogancia – Paciencia, querida-

Hermione se incorporó como pudo y llevó sus manos al pantalón del hombre que desabrochó como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Voldemort solo se dejaba hacer mientras observaba divertido las acciones de la chica bajo su cuerpo. Lo que nunca se esperó fuera que la bruja se metiera su pene en la boca y lo chupara con desesperación.

Voldemort soltó un gemido apenas audible mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica y la obligaba a marcar el ritmo. Hermione gemía ahogadamente mientras intentaba ir más rápido. Sintió el cuerpo del mago tensarse y se separó rápidamente. Voldemort la miró interrogante.

- Quieres que suplique… los dos podemos jugar este juego- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Las facciones de Voldemort se endurecieron y con fuerza arremetió contra la chica tirándola sobre la cama y sujetando sus manos contra el colchón. Voldemort acercó su cara a la de Hermione y ésta vio como sus rojos ojos brillaban.

- No me retes… lo que yo quiero, lo tomo, así sin más- le respondió fríamente mientras Hermione sentía como su cuerpo se derretía ante la excitación. Soltó un grito de sorpresa al sentir a Voldemort penetrarla rudamente. Sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse el hombre se movió logrando un vaivén fuerte y rápido que le cortaba el aliento a Hermione.

- ¿Lo ves ahora? ¿Cómo… podrías… detenerme…?- la voz de Voldemort muy cerca de su oído le daba escalofríos.

- Perdóname… mi señor, por favor- suplicó. Toda la situación era emocionante. Voldemort la tomó por el cuello y la besó con dominación. Hermione se arqueó sintiendo como el orgasmo llegaba. Voldemort se separó y le sonrió con malicia mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su entrepierna y la tocaba con sus dedos.

- Muy bien, querida. Has aprendido- le dijo mientras con un último movimiento sentía como el hombre llegaba al clímax dentro de su cuerpo. Hermione se relajó y sintió como el hombre se dejaba caer con suavidad sobre su cuerpo mientras notaba la respiración entrecortada.

Voldemort se movió quedando de medio lado y cerró los ojos. Hermione miró hacia él. El cansancio y el sueño la estaban venciendo. Lo único que pudo percibir era como Voldemort alargaba su brazo y la tomaba de la cintura acercándolo a él susurrándole un – Ven- Hermione notó la tela de su camisa pegándose contra su espalda y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era la hora de almorzar y Hermione había decidido bajar sola. Voldemort no había despertado todavía y la bruja no tenía intenciones de hacerlo levantarse. Con un bostezo se puso en pie dispuesta a regresar a la habitación, necesitaba darle de comer a su bebé, no quería que la niña llorara teniendo a Voldemort ahí.

Caminó unos metros cuando escucho un quejido de angustia. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos como platos y se quedó de piedra a ver a tres mortífagos arrastrando a una chica, ésta pedía piedad y lloraba desesperadamente.

¡Hey! ¡Hey!- gritó llamando a los mortífagos, estos se detuvieron de pronto y la miraron dudosos- ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? ¡Suéltenla!-

Los mortífagos se miraron confundidos, pero no dijeron nada. La chica la mirada suplicante.

- ¿Qué esperan? Dije que la soltaran- les ordenó con claridad.

Los mortífagos se inquietaron- Son las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso encerrar a todos aquellos que se opongan a su régimen-

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- lloriqueó la chica.

-Bien, pero mientras no esté él. Soy yo quien manda aquí y exijo que la suelten, o los que permanecerán encerrados serán ustedes- le respondió Hermione con voz fría

Los mortífagos soltaron a la chica que se arrastró hasta donde estaba Hermione y miraba a los hombres aterrorizada. Éstos inclinaron la cabeza en dirección a Hermione que se había quedado de pie con los brazos cruzados.

- Ahora largo de mi vista- les ordenó con desprecio.

Los mortífagos se fueron no sin antes darle una reverencia. La chica lloró con más fuerza y se llevó las manos a su cara. Hermione se agachó y la trató de tranquilizar- Calma, ven, siéntate, por favor-

La chica se puso en pie y se sentó en el sillón que Hermione le indicó- Gracias- musito por encima de las lagrimas

Hermione esperó en silencio que se calmara: le ofreció un vaso de agua que la chica aceptó con las manos temblorosas. La bruja la detalló mientras la observaba beber. No tendría más de dieciséis años, tenía el cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a los hombros y los ojos marrones que estaban anegados en lágrimas. Era más baja que ella y un poco más delgada, le daba un aspecto bastante enclenque y débil.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Hermione

- Vanessa- le respondió con temor-

- No voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero saber por qué estás aquí ¿Qué has hecho?-

La chica sollozó- Mis padres están… o estaban luchando contra el régimen del Señor Oscuro. Los acaban de asesinar y yo…. A mí me trajeron aquí-

- Lo siento- admitió Hermione- ¿Eran magos importantes? Supongo…-

La chica se le quedó viendo- Mis padres son muggles-

Hermione abrió los ojos- ¿Muggles? ¿ Y cómo luchan contra Voldemort?-

La chica se estremeció y soltó un aullido de miedo al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort. Hermione ni se inmutó. Solo esperó.

- No podían… hacer mucho… pero tenían las intenciones… y los mortífagos los mataron… porque… consideraban eso una burla… no… porque… representaran una amenaza… real…- le explicó con voz entrecortada.

Hermione se asqueó- Eso significa que tu… ¿puedes hacer magia?- preguntó

La chica asintió de nuevo aterrada. Hermione la calmó levantando una mano y sonriéndole con ternura- Soy una… sangre sucia-

Hermione bufó- No te llames de esa forma, no lo eres, eres una bruja-

La chica estaba confundida- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

- Todas esas preguntas, debería hacértelas yo-

Hermione volteó rápidamente ignorando el grito de terror que emitió Vanessa. Voldemort se hallaba allí, con las manos en sus bolsillos y sus ojos brillantes en dirección a la recién llegada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿QUE TAL? REVIEWS PLEASEEE


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: La historia empezará suavemente, luego introduciré la verdadera trama. Todo esto con el fin de alargarla lo más posible. El único adelanto que daré es que después de algunos capítulos, escribiré la historia basado en "cinco años después". Esa era la idea desde el principio, pero no quería quitarles la parte de Rania bebé. El como Voldemort convive con un bebé. Sería una crueldad eliminarlo como tenía pensado inicialmente.**

**RachellGranger****: Sinceramente no puedo responderte ese P.D. pero si te diré que el título influye mucho, al igual que summary.**

**PauRiddle****: ****Si, Nagini estará en el próximo capítulo y pasará tiempo con la bebé. Formarán una relación más estrecha cuando ésta crezca.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Vanessa gritó horriblemente mientras caía al suelo y se arrastraba aterrorizada intentando alejarse de Voldemort. Éste sonrió y dio unos pasos acercándose lentamente. Hermione con la vista clavada en él le lanzaba miradas de advertencia que no estaba segura si el mago percataba.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, niña ¿quién eres?-

La chica era incapaz de responderle, su cuerpo temblaba tan violentamente que parecía que estuviera teniendo un ataque de epilepsia. Voldemort rió audiblemente ante el hecho. Hermione se removió, no sabía bien qué hacer.

El mago se acercó más y sacó la varita, Hermione dio un paso al frente dudosa. La chica se echó a llorar mientras Voldemort se agachaba a su lado y la tomaba por el cabello. Éste soltó un aullido de dolor mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

- Dime tu nombre- siseó Voldemort en voz baja

- Va… Vanessa- lloriqueó

- Tu apellido…- ordenó Voldemort con maldad

La chica gritó mas fuerte cuando Voldemort la haló con más fuerza –Marshall- respondió

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó sin soltar su cabello

- No… no lo sé… me han capturado… no se… donde estoy… por favor…- suplicó

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza y una sonrisa inhumana adornó su rostro. La empujó contra el suelo y soltó su cabello mientras se ponía en pie. Se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione.

- ¿Que hacías con ella?-

Hermione tembló levemente- Tus mortífagos la atrajeron y yo les dije que la liberaran-

Voldemort levantó una ceja y se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvo a su altura la tomó por la barbilla con fuerza, esperó unos segundos en los cuales Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, la ferocidad de los ojos de Voldemort hizo que su cuerpo temblara sin quererlo.

- ¿Le has dado órdenes a mis mortífagos?- preguntó finalmente

Hermione tragó saliva. Asintió despacio. El agarre de Voldemort se apretó y Hermione evitó un quejido.

- Que sea la última vez- dijo con suavidad

La chica asintió sin despegar el contacto visual. Voldemort se dio vuelta y clavó la mirada en la chica que todavía se encontraba en suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Al cabo de unos segundos donde ninguno habló, se oyeron acercarse unos pasos apresurados.

Hermione soltó un gruñido que solo Voldemort pudo oír. Lucius Malfoy con su típico estilo aristocrático había aparecido y estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

- Mi señor- saludó formalmente haciendo una inclinación. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó una mirada de asco. Lucius le sonrió con soberbia aprovechando que Voldemort se había dado la vuelta y caminaba hacia Vanessa. Se oyeron más pasos y al lado de Lucius habían aparecido dos personas más, Hermione quiso vomitar cuando vio a Draco Malfoy a Bellatrix.

Ambos arrogantes, pero el primero un poco más pálido y asustado de lo que quería demostrar. Sus ojos grises se dirigieron a Hermione y una expresión de repulsión se encajó en su cara. Hermione lo miró asesinamente. Bellatrix no podía quedarse atrás, soltó un bufido y desvió sus ojos a su señor, como si el mero contacto visual con Hermione la quemara internamente.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta y observó atentamente a los recién llegados, inmediatamente todos optaron expresiones de indiferencia.

-Llamé a Lucius… ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó con suavidad.

- Mi señor, estábamos juntos. Nos pareció que quizás podríamos servirle- dijo Bellatrix con fervor. Draco elevó sus ojos a ella, pero no dijo nada. Su indiferencia había desaparecido en cuanto escuchó la voz de Voldemort.

- No los necesito. Solo quiero que lleven a esa niña a los calabozos- le respondió Voldemort burlonamente

Bellatrix se removió- Es una sangre sucia, mi señor. Es la hija de los muggles que han intentando…-

- Sé quién es, Bellatrix-

Bellatrix bajó la vista. Hermione se cruzó de brazos con la vista clavada en Draco. Éste miraba a Vanessa con curiosidad.

- Lucius llévatela- dijo Voldemort con fastidio provocando que Vanessa gritara con histeria e intentara alejarse arrastrándose mientras el nombrado se le acercaba.

- ¡Nooooo! ¡Dejenme!- exclamó intentando ponerse en pie

Voldemort se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Su túnica produjo un sonido de roce al encarar a la chica – Cállate- le espetó con crueldad mientras levantaba su varita- ¡Crucio!-

La chica gritó en agonía mientras caía al suelo con un golpe seco y se retorcía violentamente. Lucius se había detenido a medio camino y junto con Bellatrix reían ante la atroz tortura que se llevaba a cabo delante de ellos. Hermione dio un paso pero se detuvo al escuchar cesar los gritos. Su corazón estaba acelerado.

- Vaya, era más débil de lo que pensé- rió Voldemort seguido de sus mortífagos.

Hermione parpadeó varias y se fijo que el cuerpo de Vanessa no se movía. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado. Todavía respiraba y estaba inconsciente. Sacó su varita con la intención de despertarla, pero su mano se detuvo, lo mejor sería que estuviera desmayada el mayor tiempo posible. No quería que siguiera experimentando los horrores de ser prisionera de lord Voldemort.

Se puso en pie y retrocedió. Miró a Voldemort y caminó en silencio saliendo de la sala. Por más que se odiara, no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Si era verdad que los padres de esa chica habían desafiado a Voldemort, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Mataría a esa chica y ella no podría evitarlo.

Subió las escaleras con pesadez. Estaba cansada de querer intervenir en las locuras de Voldemort, no había hecho más que causarle problemas. Iba a vivir en paz, con él y su hija. Le sorprendió bastante su indiferencia ante la tortura de esa chica. Quizás a Voldemort también le había impacto porque no había intentado acercarse a ella cuando se agachó al lado de la chica desmayada.

Entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cuna de su bebé. Todavía se encontraba dormida. Hermione se cruzo de brazos y suspiró. No sabía si era una reacción normal en un bebe, pero le inquietaba que durmiera tanto. Moría por tomarla en sus brazos y despertarla, pero negando con la cabeza sabiendo que eso sería un error, se alejó de la cuna.

Bostezó y se empezó a quitar los zapatos. Quería salir, pero no iba a dejar a su bebé ahí sola. Sabía que Voldemort no se haría cargo de ella y menos llamaría aun elfo domestico para que la cuidara unas horas. En realidad no los llamaba para nada, no los necesitaba y no quería darles ningún tipo de trabajo.

Voldemort había traído a dos elfos domésticos para que le dieran "lo que ella necesitara" en caso de que él mismo no se encontrara disponible. Hermione se negó, pero como bien supo esa noche, era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a lord Voldemort cuando se empeñaba realmente en algo.

Quedó descalza y se acercó nuevamente a la cuna, no podía dejar de verla y preguntarse cómo sería cuando creciera ¿La mandaría a Hogwarts? ¿En qué casa estaría? Ya quería escuchar su voz, ir juntas a comprar su primera varita mágica, sus libros.

Hermione sonrió y respiró profundamente. Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la atrajeron hacia atrás. La bruja quedó apoyada en el pecho del hombre y se relajó.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Voldemort con mucha suavidad

-En donde estudiará cuando crezca- le confesó mirando a la bebe.

- En Hogwarts, por supuesto- le respondió Voldemort subiendo en tono

- Lo imaginé ¿Y quedará en Slytherin verdad?- preguntó la bruja

- Por supuesto… es la única casa que hay-

Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró con los ojos abiertos- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué has hecho?-

Voldemort parecía confundido – Lleva su tiempo, desde que lo implementé-

Hermione sintió que le daban un golpe en la cabeza- Yo no he sabido nada del colegio desde… la guerra. No estoy de acuerdo con eso-

Voldemort se alejó dos pasos de ella y empezó a desabrochar su túnica- Es lamentable-

Hermione bajó la cabeza y se acercó a la cama. Voldemort quedó solo con una camisa negra y el pantalón. La miró fijamente y luego hacia la cuna- ¿No ha despertado?- preguntó curioso

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Me preocupa-

Voldemort sonrió- Está viva-

-Sé que está viva, no es eso… no crees que es una bebe algo… ¿extraña?- preguntó con cuidado

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo- Yo no sé. Nunca he… convivido con un bebé-

- Te criaste en un orfanato- observó Hermione

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada sarcástica entremezclada con desprecio – Tenía cosas mas importantes en las cuales ocuparme que por pequeños bastardos llorando todo el día-

Hermione se levantó de la cama- He ahí. Los niños lloran, los bebés aún más. Rania ni se oye-

Voldemort hizo un gesto de fastidio y pasó su mano por su pecho- Deja de darle vueltas, Hermione. Está perfectamente bien, lo hemos discutido muchas veces-

- Tengo miedo… de que resulte como tu- le soltó Hermione arrepintiéndose al instante

Voldemort se dio la vuelta- ¿Como yo? –

- Incapaz de sentir amor, inocencia…- explicó la bruja en voz baja

Voldemort la miró con fijeza sin parpadear- Eso precisamente la hará una bruja poderosa. Tan poderosa que provocará miedo y respeto por donde pase… como yo, efectivamente-

- Yo no quiero eso. Quiero una niña normal, feliz-

- No puedes querer y promover eso en ella, Hermione. Es una bebé todavía, pero en unos años empezará su educación mágica conmigo-

- ¡No la obligarás a practicar magia negra siendo tan joven! No te lo permitiré y lo sabes- le espetó Hermione de mal humor.

Voldemort rió provocando una mirada interrogante por parte de la chica- Hay muy pocas cosas que me puedes impedir… por no decir que ninguna- le respondió Voldemort

- Ya lo veremos- lo retó Hermione

Voldemort sonrió, le hizo una ligera reverencia a Hermione- Cuando lo desees-

-¿Qué pasó con la chica?- preguntó cambiando el tema

-En una celda- le contestó Voldemort distraído.

- ¿Puedo ir a verla?- preguntó de nuevo

Voldemort se detuvo frente a ella y levantó sus manos-¿Para… que?- cuestionó con voz queda

- Me parece interesante hablar con alguien que no sea un mortifago… bueno eso, antes que la sentencies a muerte- explicó la bruja

- Sé lo que quieres hacer, te quieres hacer su amiga para luego pedirme que no la mate- aseguró Voldemort molesto- Es un no, Hermione- sentenció

- Estábamos hablando antes que tú llegaras- le recordó Hermione

- Me di cuenta. No te dejaré bajar-

Hermione enfureció- ¡Mataste a todos mis amigos! No quiero relacionarme con ninguno de tus sucios mortífagos ¡necesito hablar con alguien… alguien como yo!- exclamó

Voldemort se le quedó viendo- ¿Alguien como tú? Interesante-

Hermione asintió- Sabes a lo que me refiero, es hija de muggles. Quiero hablar con ella-

Voldemort se cruzó de brazos como pensando en su petición- Supongo que puedo permitírtelo-

Hermione le sonrió y se acercó besándolo en los labios. Voldemort no se despegó de esa postura.

- ¿Puedes cuidar a Rania mientras estoy abajo?- preguntó la bruja

Voldemort se tensó- Tengo trabajo. Si despierta te mandaré a llamar, es lo más que puedo hacer por ti. Ahora vete antes que cambie de opinión-

Hermione sonrió mientras se ponía los zapatos y salía corriendo por los pasillos en dirección a los calabozos. Pasó a dos mortífagos atónitos mientras bajaba las escaleras. Llegó hasta las rejas y controló un escalofrío. Éstas se abrieron truculentamente, Hermione sabía que por obra de Voldemort unos pisos más arriba.

Entró y todas las antorchas se encendieron. Caminó mientras escuchaba sus pisadas haciendo eco en la sucia celda. Más adelante la vio, echa un ovillo en el suelo, con la ropa echa jirones y con heridas sangrantes. Hermione apuró el paso y se acercó. La chica levantó la vista y tembló.

-No me hagas daño, por favor. No he hecho nada- suplicó con voz ronca

- No te haré daño, tranquila. Déjame curarte- dijo sacando la varita

La chica se encogió aún más- Por favor… no más- Hermione pensó que deliraba, las lágrimas surcaban sin control por sus mejillas.

Hermione levantó la varita y pronunciando variados conjuros pudo cerrar sus heridas y recuperar algo del anterior aspecto. La chica seguía llorando con los ojos cerrados sin querer ver lo que Hermione le hacía- No te hago daño- repitió

-¿No… lo haces…?- preguntó con un gemido

- No- le aseguró

La chica sollozó mientras intentaba enderezarse en el suelo. Hermione se sentó en el suelo a su lado y miró su cuerpo. Un escalofrío la recorrió- ¿Te han… violado?- preguntó temerosa

La chica levantó los ojos y negó con la cabeza- Un mortifago… tenía la intención… creo… porque… el- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado… le dijo… que no-

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró- ¿Te han torturado?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

La chica asintió temblorosa- ¿Van a matarme, cierto?-

Hermione no respondió, quería decirle que haría lo imposible por evitarlo, pero no deseaba hacerlo y darle una esperanza que no estaba segura si podría cumplir.

- No lo sé- admitió en un susurro.

Vanessa comenzó a llorar mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara – No quiero sufrir más dolor… si tiene que ser así… pues que lo hagan rápido-

Hermione no sabía porque sentía tanta compasión. Tal vez por el hecho de que no compartía con alguien que fuera como ella realmente y no sabía porque, pero esa chica irradiaba una pureza muy singular. Le recordaba tanto a Harry, pero él había sido tan valiente, dispuesto a proteger a los que amaba, ésta chica era más débil y sin embargo ella no se lo juzgaba.

-¿Puedes decirme quien eres?- preguntó provocando un sobresalto en Hermione ante la sorpresa.

La bruja asintió- Mi nombre es Hermione-

- ¿Eres una mortifaga?-

Hermione abrió los ojos- Pues no, y jamás lo sería-

Vanessa se inquietó- Entonces ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Es difícil de explicar… solo te diré que vivo aquí- Hermione se acercó más a ella

-¿Te han secuestrado?- cuestionó nuevamente

Hermione no supo cómo responder eso. Por lo que se quedó callada y miró hacia la pared. No era prudente que le preguntara eso cuando al inicio podía decirse que si, fue secuestrada y estuvo encerrada muchos días en esa celda, pasando hambre y sed, siendo torturada infinitas veces. Sin embargo, actualmente no podía decirse lo mismo.

- Puedo ver que corres peligro aquí- dijo Vanessa rompiendo el incomodo silencio

Hermione negó con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora- No es así. No corro peligro-

Vanessa la miró confundida y angustiada, Hermione no podía culparla. Pero no quería decirle la verdad, sabía que la chica se asustaría y no quería eso.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? No tengo ninguna información si es lo que te… han… mandado a buscar…- la chica volvía perder la calma.

- No busco nada de ti. Solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas. No estoy de acuerdo con las cosas que están sucediendo- admitió Hermione en voz baja

- Están matando a mucha gente. No tienes idea… Fui expulsada de Hogwarts hace meses. Me entregaron al Ministerio de Magia y logré escapar. Mis padres intentaron oponerse al régimen de Ya- Sabes- Quien. Por supuesto no podían hacer nada. Igualmente los mortifagos lo averiguaron y los masacraron. Y me han traído aquí-

- La muerte de tus padres… ¿es reciente?- preguntó asombrada

- Menos de doce horas- la chica rompió a llorar mientras se halaba del cabello. Hermione se arrepintió de haberle preguntado sobre eso. Se acercó y por puro impulso la abrazó intentando consolarla.

- Lo lamento- dijo intentando soportar las ganas de llorar también. Hacía tiempo que no veía los resultados de las ansias de poder de Voldemort.

- Gra… gracias- dijo mientras sollozaba intentado calmarse- Ahora, no sé qué pasará conmigo-

Hermione se quedó observándola. Le recordaba tanto a ella cuando pasó por esa situación. La puerta de la celda se abrió y Hermione se dio la vuelta ignorando el quejido de Vanessa. Draco Malfoy estaba de pie en la entrada mirando la escena con soberbia y asco.

- El lord te busca, Granger- dijo con su voz pastosa

- Dile que espere- le respondió Hermione de mal humor.

Draco se puso pálido y la sorpresa se reflejó en sus grises ojos. Dando media vuelta salió de la celda. Hermione volteó su cara nuevamente a Vanessa, que la miraba impactada y aterrorizada

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Hablarle de esa manera a Quien-Tu- Sabes?- preguntó nerviosa

- No debería. Se puede poner de muy mal humor, pero no me hará daño- le aseguro Hermione

- ¿Por qué no? Si ves lo que es capaz de hacer, no te atreverías…-

- Te digo que es algo complicado de explicar. No te preocupes por mí, de verdad. Se de lo que es capaz de hacer y más-

- Mejor ve. No vale la pena que te arriesgues por estar aquí conmigo, moriré en poco tiempo de igual forma. Cuídate tú… puedo ver que no eres como el resto- afirmó con voz rota.

Hermione asintió y se puso en pie. No quería irse realmente. No quería ver a esa chica morir, no podía permitirlo, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener a Voldemort contento y pedirle el perdón por ella. No sabía si lo lograría, al fin y al cabo ya Voldemort sabía que Hermione tenía las intenciones de hacerlo.

Despidiéndose, salió de la celda y las rejas se cerraron mágicamente tras suyo. Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación. Esperaba que Voldemort tuviera un buen motivo para llamarla, y esperaba desde su corazón que Draco no le hubiese dicho su respuesta. Tenía que ganárselo, tenía que esforzarse, no podía permitir una muerte como esa. Una bruja donde ella misma se podía reflejar, donde podía ver a Harry en sus ojos. Haría lo que fuera para salvarla. Y si lo hacía bien, si jugaba bien sus cartas, sabía que podía convencer a Voldemort, por primera vez que salvara a otra "Sangre sucia".

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

PauRiddle:** Lo siento no pude meter a Nagini en este capítulo como dije, lo borré porque la quiero dejar para otra escena mejor, pero en el siguiente si estará!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Abrió la puerta despacio y entró. Vio a Voldemort sentado en el escritorio escribiendo en un pergamino. No bien hubo entrado Voldemort levantó su mano izquierda y señaló hacia la cuna sin levantar la vista. Hermione caminó hacia ésta con una sonrisa en la cara. Su bebé ya había despertado y se removía inquieta. Se inclinó y la cargó con cuidado.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que había despertado? No despegas los ojos de ahí- le preguntó Hermione

- Hizo un ruido- le explicó Voldemort con tono cortante.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él.

- He de suponer que tiene hambre, le he pedido a un elfo que le preparara el biberón- Voldemort levantó los ojos hacia ella –Ya que te has tardado ante mi llamada-

Hermione volteó y fue a recoger el biberón. No le gustaba que los elfos domésticos hicieran cosas por ella, no estaba inválida y además ese era su trabajo. Se sentó en la cama y acercó el biberón a los labios de su hija que lo recibió al instante.

- No me he tardado mucho- le espetó Hermione con suavidad –Pues tenías razón… tenía hambre-

Voldemort gruñó mientras seguía escribiendo. Hermione miró fijamente su espalda-¿Draco ha venido?-

Voldemort se detuvo de nuevo y se volteó hacia ella - ¿Draco? ¿Por qué habría de venir? Le ordené avisarte-

- Por nada… solo curiosidad- Hermione bufó mientras observaba la mirada insistente de Voldemort- Solo que le he contestado de mala forma y quería saber si había venido a llorar y quejarse contigo-

Voldemort rió- Eso no le convendría a él-

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sintió un ligero alivio. Se centró en ver como su hija comía y no se percató que Voldemort se había puesto en pie y se acercaba a ella. Se quedó de pie ante ella y la observaba persistentemente.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con mi prisionera?- preguntó burlonamente

Hermione ignoró el tono y le respondió de la manera más natural que pudo- Muy bien, hemos hablado-

Sabía que ese tipo de respuestas cortantes hacían que Voldemort agonizara ante la curiosidad. Levantó la vista y vio como el hombre sonreía, pero no le dijo mas nada. Regresó a su sillón y volvió a escribir sin prestarle atención a la chica.

-¿No vas a interrogarme sobre el tema?- preguntó Hermione totalmente perpleja

Voldemort negó sutilmente con la cabeza y siguió sin levantar la vista. La bruja tomó a su bebé con más firmeza y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó

Voldemort levantó la vista y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Una de las pocas sonrisas de felicidad sincera que mostraba. Hermione se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

- Supongo que estoy de buen humor- le explicó con suavidad

Hermione frunció el entrecejo – ¿Por qué? – preguntó

Voldemort giró su butaca y quedó frente a ella – Por ninguna razón en especial-

Hermione bufó, sabía que no se lo contraría, lo más seguro era alguna buena noticia de sus mortífagos, lo cual no provocaba ningún tipo de interés en la bruja.

- ¿Puedo abusar de ese buen humor?- probó

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza sin dejar que la sonrisa se borrara de sus labios invitándola a hacerle la pregunta.

- ¿Puedes dejar a Vanessa en libertad?- se atrevió en voz baja

La sonrisa se borró, pero no había esa expresión de mal humor y exasperación que ella esperaba. La cara de Voldemort se había tornado fría, pero sin llegar a los niveles acostumbrados.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Para qué quieres matarla? No creo que sea un gran peligro para ti- lo incitó Hermione

Voldemort se quedó en silencio, con sus brazos reposando en su regazo con los dedos entrecruzados – Digamos que lo acepto ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa niña? Hermione, no tiene ningún tipo de vida fuera de esas cuatro paredes-

- Un mago como tú, estoy segura que le encontrarás solución-

Voldemort soltó una risa irónica-¿Yo? Mis planes realmente iban a ser entregársela a Greyback ¿Crees que me voy a encargar de ella?-

-Bueno no decía que te encargaras y la cuidaras tampoco. Pero permitirle regresar al Hogwarts- Terminando la frase Hermione ya había comprendido que no valdría la pena. Los ojos de Voldemort destellaban y se podía ver la negativa en ellos- Vale, vale… Hogwarts entonces no-

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza- ¿No crees que ya tienes suficientes responsabilidades con tu hija para estar intentando pensar en otros?-

-Simplemente no quiero dejarla morir, no puedo entender por qué lo complicado del asunto es que sea qué pasará con ella-

Voldemort gruñó- Bien, dile que se largue de una vez antes que cambie de opinión-

- ¿En serio? ¿Estás tan feliz… que me permitirás eso?- preguntó Hermione boquiabierta. En realidad ella estaba hablando por hablar, estaba convencida que Voldemort no la dejaría en libertad.

Voldemort sonrió con crueldad. La tomó de la cintura y la haló hacia la puerta. Hermione se detuvo- Espera ¿A dónde vamos? –

- Solo yo puedo dejarla libre. Iremos los dos- le explicó Voldemort tomándola con más fuerza.

- ¡Pero no voy a bajar con Rania!- exclamó Hermione intentado soltarse

-Sal de la habitación, Hermione- Gruñó Voldemort entre dientes

Hermione palideció ante el tono y aflojó su cuerpo. Caminó con Voldemort siguiéndola muy de cerca. Bajaron las escaleras y Hermione tuvo el impulso de retroceder, no quería que si bebé entrara en una sucia celda donde había muerto tanta gente.

Las rejas se abrieron y Voldemort se quedó atrás de Hermione, esperando que ésta entrara primero. Hermione soltó un quejido de resignación y entró. Puso la cara de su hija contra su pecho intentando que no viera nada, aunque sabía que no tenía edad para comprender o recordar nada.

Vio a Vanessa levantar la mirada y ponerse lívida de terror al ver a Voldemort acercarse a ella. El hombre se paró al frente de la chica y la miró con asco y desprecio.

Vanessa abrió la boca intentado hablar- ¿Va… Va a… a matarme?- tartamudeó

- Eso quisiera, pero lamentablemente no es mi plan- le respondió fría y letalmente el mago oscuro.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y notó como su hija se movía intentado liberarse del abrazo sofocante y opresor que inconscientemente le daba Hermione. Ésta rápidamente la alejó un poco de su cuerpo y la miró. La bebé llevó ambas manos a su boca y miró a la bruja fijamente, casi con curiosidad.

Oyó el sonido de unas cadenas golpear el suelo y vio como Voldemort seguía de pie con su varita sujeta en la mano. Vanessa estaba encogida de miedo con los ojos cerrados. Al cabo de un segundo los abrió y levantó la vista brevemente hacia Voldemort. La expresión de éste no había cambiado al liberarla de las cadenas que la sujetaban a la pared. Hermione vio la escena como si se tratara desde los ojos de otra persona. Podía verse a ella misma en el suelo, bastante tiempo atrás, y a Voldemort al frente suyo con esa sonrisa y mirada tan maléficas que podían congelar la sangre de cualquier, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua y sacándola de allí.

Vanessa se puso en pie muy lentamente, mirando precavida a Voldemort dispuesta a regresar al suelo si éste se lo decía. Hermione levantó las cejas y observaba con atención. Voldemort no dijo nada mientras la chica se ponía en pie ante él temblando de miedo.

- Vete- le dijo Voldemort en voz baja

Vanessa quedó un poco encorvada y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Hermione, ésta le sonrió tranquilizándola y asintió con la cabeza. La chica miró de nuevo a Voldemort – Gracias- musitó

Voldemort caminó fuera de celda sin mirar atrás. Se detuvo al lado de Hermione y puso una mano en su mejilla acariciándola – Dámela- dijo acercándose para tomar a Rania. Hermione abrió los ojos y se la dio dudosa. Voldemort la cargó con suavidad.

- ¿Adonde la llevas?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos- A la habitación ¿Adonde más? Luego nos vemos- dijo mientras se acercaba y depositaba un corto y seco beso en los labios de la bruja. Ésta asintió y vio a Voldemort alejarse. Se quedó a solas con Vanessa que miraba la escena paralizada.

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia ella, la chica bajó la cabeza – Ahora lo entiendo- dijo mientras volvía a fijar sus oscuros ojos en ella- Ustedes son pareja-

Hermione se quedó de piedra pero asintió despacio. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, la reacción de la chica había sido muy tranquila y natural. Quizás el hecho de que ellos fueran pareja no era algo relevante o que pudiera perjudicarla de algún modo.

- ¿Por qué me ha liberado?- preguntó volviéndose

- Se lo he pedido- respondió con sencillez

-¿Así sin más?- se sorprendió la chica.

Hermione asintió- Lo ves más impresionante de lo que realmente es… ¿ Que harás ahora?- preguntó

Vanessa se removió incomoda – Yo… pues… no lo sé, realmente-

- ¿No tienes alguna familia, amigos donde puedas ir?-

La chica le lanzó una mirada de angustia- Bueno no, todos han sido… asesinados… No ha quedado nadie, solo… yo- Se cubrió bien con la ropa hecha jirones que todavía tenía puesta- Han quemado mi casa…-

Hermione bufó… esos malditos mortífagos. La preocupación inicial iba acumulándose de nuevo en su pecho ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? No podía dejar a una chica de quince o dieciséis años sola sin tener a donde ir. Hermione la miró de arriba abajo y un ataque de depresión la atacó. Estaba demasiado delgada y débil.

La chica la miraba nerviosa y asustada - ¿Puedo salir? ¿Puedo irme?- preguntó

Hermione asintió- ¿Que harás cuando salgas de aquí?-

Vanessa bajó la cabeza- No lo sé…

Hermione maldijo por la bajo - ¿Puedes esperar aquí?- preguntó

La chica se aterrorizó de nuevo- No… te entiendo-

-Necesito que te quedes aquí, te quiero hacer una oferta… pero necesito consultar si es válida primero- le explicó Hermione – No te vayas-

Salió corriendo de la celda dejando a la estupefacta chica atrás y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Era una locura, pero podía intentarlo, había que ser realistas, la chica no tenía adonde ir, pararía a la calle y Hermione no quería que se fuera tampoco.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe seco. Voldemort que estaba sacando un libro del estante, volteó furioso ante el escándalo.

- Necesito pedirte algo- dijo Hermione respirando con dificultad.

-¿Ahora qué?- le cuestionó Voldemort con mala cara

-¿Puede quedarse?- dijo sin rodeos

-¿Quién?-preguntó nuevamente

-Vanessa-

Voldemort se quedó callado solo mirando fijamente a la bruja- Has enloquecido- declaró mientras le pasaba por al lado abriendo el libro

- No tiene donde ir- le suplicó Hermione- Podría vivir aquí y…

-¡He dicho que no! La quiero fuera de aquí, es la única petición que te concedí, Hermione y te estás sobrepasado- Voldemort se había girado y sus ojos rojos brillaban

- ¡Por favor! No solo es por ella… ¡es por mi!-

¿Cuál es tu maldita obsesión con esa sangre sucia?- preguntó el hombre sin piedad

- Está sola… yo estoy sola… -

-¡Es exactamente lo que sabía que pasaría! No puedo dejarte relacionarte con nadie porque te encariñas, te obsesionas de una manera casi enfermiza… tú estás aquí para mi, Hermione y ahora para tu hija… ¡nadie más! Asunto zanjado- bramó el hombre mientras se sentaba dándole la espalda.

Hermione se había quedado de pie sin decir nada. Se volteó alarmada al escuchar a su bebé llorar. Se acercó con apuro y la cargó. Miró hacia donde Voldemort el cual ni se había inmutado. Su hija lloraba histéricamente y Hermione no veía la forma de calmar su angustia cuando ella misma se estaba deshaciendo.

Se sentó en la cama y la besó en la frente. Escuchó atrás suyo como el sillón de Voldemort se movió y volteó hacia él. Éste seguía sentado con los ojos sobre ella, miraba a la bebé con el entrecejo fruncido.

-De acuerdo… como quieras- musitó la chica en voz baja. El hombre no dijo nada mientras la veía ponerse en pie habiendo por fin calmado el lloriqueo de la pequeña. La acostó en su cuna y pasó sin darse cuenta la manga de su suéter por sus ojos limpiando unas lágrimas que no había podido contener, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre.

Hermione caminó hacia la puerta con rapidez sin querer ver a Voldemort.

-¿Adónde vas ahora?- le preguntó quedamente

-Le diré que debe irse, la acompañaré a la salida… si me lo permites, claro- le respondió Hermione con resentimiento.

- No te muevas- Voldemort se puso en pie y se acercó con lentitud hacia Hermione. Ésta no lo veía, sino que tenía los ojos clavados en sus zapatos. Voldemort levantó su barbilla y la obligó a que conectaran miradas. Hermione se concentró en esos brillantes orbes rojos que la observaban con atención. Rápidamente la besó, un beso brusco y fuerte que Hermione culminó rápidamente.

- Debo bajar, me está esperando-

-Puede seguir esperando… en estos momentos céntrate solo en mi- le respondió Voldemort con frialdad.

-Siempre ha sido así-

-Y siempre deberá ser así. Dices que me amas, Hermione… demuéstramelo- le exigió

Hermione retrocedió confundida- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?-

-Obediencia… No me desafíes más- La voz de Voldemort se había vuelto asombrosamente sedosa.

-Yo nunca…-

-Lo has hecho, te puedo dar poder aquí, pero no quieras excederte- le advirtió el mago

-No entiendo de que hablas ¿A qué viene esto?- preguntó Hermione dando un paso a él.

-He estado pensando en que estoy tolerando muchos de tus caprichos… te cumpliré éste último. Pero no pienses que puedes seguir manipulándome con tus lágrimas-

Hermione no escuchó nada mas- ¿Me lo cumplirás? ¿Dejarás que se quede?- preguntó expectante

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza- Pero hay un precio a pagar-

Hermione suspiró -¿Qué más puedo darte que ya no poseas?-

Voldemort sonrió pérfidamente- El precio debe pagarlo ella. Tráela ante mí-

Hermione se inquietó- Y no le he dicho nada sobre esto… Quizás ella prefiere irse-

Voldemort rió fríamente, sin emoción alguna- He cambiado mi decisión… Si decide no quedarse, la mataré-

Hermione palideció- No, por favor, no hagas esto… La has dejado libre, no puedes redimirte –

-Puedo y es lo que haré, Hermione. Tráela ante mí, ahora- repitió

Hermione soltó un quejido y salió de la habitación. Voldemort puso sus manos tras su espalda y se acercó a la cuna de su hija. Ésta lo veía y reía mientras se removía intentando acercarse al hombre. Voldemort sonrió y ladeó su cabeza. Acercó una de sus manos y rozó con sus dedos unos mechones de su negro cabello. La bebé tomó con sus pequeñas manos uno de los dedos de Voldemort y se los llevó a la boca.

El mago estuvo muy tentado de quitar el dedo, y en otras circunstancias hubiese observado ese acto con desprecio. Pero no ahora, no después de lo que había visto. Lo que esa niña había hecho no podía describirlo, todavía sentía la emoción y la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo al recordarlo. Pero no se lo diría a Hermione, en algún momento no muy lejano se daría cuenta y sería una agradable sorpresa para ella.

Se agachó en el suelo y vio a su hija entre los barrotes de la cuna. Sacó su varita y apuntó hacia arriba, unas figuras deformes y de humo iban saliendo de estás. Su hija las miraba sorprendida, pero no intentaba acercarse, por lo que les cambio el color. Nunca en vida había realizado ese tipo de magia, le recordaba haberlo visto la noche en que había asesinado a los Potter. Ese despreciable hombre había hecho algo así para impresionar al bastardo de su hijo. Pues bien, lord Voldemort podía hacerlo, pero mucho mejor.

Las figuras adquirieron perfectas formas de animales. Su hija rió e intentó atraparlas. Voldemort la veía y sentía ese poder recorrer sus venas, se sentía tan imponente. Quizás fuera orgullo. No debió recordar a los Potter, no tenía la necesidad de comparar el fino linaje de donde su hija y él mismo procedían contra el de esa gente.

Se puso en pie y se dio cuenta que la pequeña lo observaba, aparentemente esperando que su padre hiciera más magia. Voldemort rió suavemente y se alejó acercándose a la ventana. Respiró profundamente, empezaba a anochecer.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Voldemort se dio la vuelta. Allí estaban Hermione pálida y Vanessa que parecía a punto de llorar. Voldemort se acercó con paso firme y se plantó ante las dos chicas. Hermione se alejó un poco y se quedo mirando desde esa posición. No tenía idea de que era lo que planeaba el mago.

-Muy bien, como sabrás he cambiado de parecer, pienso que una sangre sucia como tú no merece ni salir a las calles- su voz y sus ojos reflejaban tanta crueldad y sadismo que Hermione apartó la mirada- He decidido matarte… pero antes te ofreceré una oportunidad de salvarte-

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia Vanessa que parecía usar la única fuerza que le quedaba para mantenerse en pie. Voldemort sonrió con burla ante ese hecho.

-Algunos de mis mortífagos estarán decepcionados de esta oferta que te brindaré. Pero he decidido que una petición de mi querida mujer- volteó los ojos hacia ella- Lo vale mucho más-

Hermione tembló y Vanessa palideció a gran escala. Sin embargo asintió despacio con la cabeza. Voldemort prosiguió con una parsimonia exasperante.

- Te permitiré vivir y pasar tus días en esta mansión… a cambio… me jurarás lealtad eterna y portarás la Marca Tenebrosa…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS PLEASEEEE! COMO SE SIENTEN CON EL FIC?**

Hermione


	4. Chapter 4

_*En la INDIA se enseñan las "Cuatro Leyes de la Espiritualidad" La primera dice: "La persona que llega es la persona correcta", es decir que nadie llega a nuestras vidas por casualidad, todas las personas que nos rodean, que interactúan con nosotros, están allí por algo, para hacernos aprender y avanzar en cada situación. La segunda ley dice: "Lo que sucede es la única cosa que podía haber sucedido". Nada, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que nos sucede en nuestras vidas podría haber sido de otra manera. Ni siquiera el detalle más insignificante. No existe el: "si hubiera hecho tal cosa hubiera sucedido tal otra…". No. Lo que pasó fue lo único que pudo haber pasado, y tuvo que haber sido así para que aprendamos esa lección y sigamos adelante. Todas y cada una de las situaciones que nos suceden en nuestras vidas son perfectas, aunque nuestra mente y nuestro ego se resistan y no quieran aceptarlo. La tercera dice: "En cualquier momento que comience es el momento correcto". Todo comienza en el momento indicado, ni antes, ni después. Cuando estamos preparados para que algo nuevo empiece en nuestras vidas, es allí cuando comenzará. Y la cuarta y última: "Cuando algo termina, termina". Simplemente así. Si algo terminó en nuestras vidas, es para nuestra evolución, por lo tanto es mejor dejarlo, seguir adelante y avanzar ya enriquecidos con esa experiencia. Creo que no es casual que estén leyendo esto, si esto llegó a nuestras vidas hoy; es porque estamos preparados para entender que ningún copo de nieve cae alguna vez en el lugar equivocado.*_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y vio a Voldemort con la boca abierta, de inmediato desvió su mirada hacia Vanessa, que se había quedado estática, al parecer como si su cerebro todavía no hubiese captado la información. No podía culparla realmente, a pesar de todas las locuras a las que estaba acostumbrada a oír a Voldemort, esa particularmente la había sorprendido. No veía a esa chica como una posible mortifaga, no podía ser. Sin embargo no quería decir ni opinar nada, estaba segura que Voldemort se lo tomaría como una forma de desautorizarlo delante de la chica.

Vanessa abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Al cabo de unos segundos interminables habló, por fin saliendo de su aturdimiento.

- No entiendo-

Hermione abrió más la boca y miró dudosa a Voldemort. Éste no se había inmutado, pero Hermione notaba como sus rojos ojos denotaban impaciencia. Decidió romper el sepulcral silencio, carraspeando.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó al hombre en un susurro.

- Es mi única oferta- declaró impertérrito

Vanessa había fruncido el entrecejo, por primera vez Hermione veía algo de carácter en su postura. Eso no le dio buena espina.

-Lo que tu usted me ofrece es algo muy bajo, vil y desagradable- puntualizó

Hermione ahogó un quejido y miró hacia el mago, éste sonreía con burla y malicia, devolviéndole la mirada a Hermione. Movió su cabeza nuevamente en dirección hacia Vanesa y su sonrisa se acentuó.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? En ese caso…-

-¡No! ¡Espera!- se acercó a Vanessa- Acepta la oferta- le pidió

La chica la miraba estupefacta- ¡No puedo! Él mató a mi familia, por su culpa he perdido mi vida entera ¿Cómo puedes pretender que me una a sus filas?-

- Vas a vivir- le respondió Hermione en voz más alta de la que pretendía.

-¿Vale la pena? Servir, obedecer y deberle lealtad a este hombre por… ¿La vida? No tengo vida ya… Hermione-

- ¡No puedes verlo de esa manera!- exclamó en respuesta la bruja

-¿De qué otra manera puedo verlo? Quiero vivir, pero no así… ¿Qué dirían mis padres? Lucharon y murieron por defender una causa, una causa que me daría libertad… una libertad que igual estoy condenada a perder-

-¡Te equivocas! Tus padres no se sacrificaron por una causa, se sacrificaron para que tú vivieras… y tú estás logrando que murieran en vano, al darte por vencida y dejarte matar tan absurdamente-

Vanessa dio un paso hacia atrás como si alguien la hubiese golpeado en la cara – No hables de mis padres como si…-

- ¿Cómo qué? Las dos somos iguales, las dos somos de padres muggles. Creo que la única persona que podría entenderte en este momento soy yo-

Vanessa no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a Hermione, pero ésta podía ver que la chica estaba soportando las ganas de llorar. Realmente estaba a punto de derrumbarse y Hermione no quería que eso pasara en frente de Voldemort.

- Podemos sobrellevar esto, acepta el trato que te ofrecemos. Puedes formar una vida nueva aquí, no te lances de esa manera a la muerte-

Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Vanessa, Hermione se tensó pero decidió que el silencio era algo prudente en aquel momento.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- preguntó la chica

Voldemort parecía muy interesado en saber la respuesta también puesto que Hermione notó como se movía y se cruzaba de brazos con los ojos clavados sobre ella.

-Eres la primera persona con la que siento que puede tener una conexión diferente. Somos iguales… busco tener, por fin, una amiga-

Vanessa bajó sus ojos al suelo y Hermione aprovechó para voltear y ver a Voldemort. Seguía inexpresivo y miraba la escena como si fuera algo de lo más aburrido. Pero su postura con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho indicaban que exigía una respuesta ya. Hermione se acercó a Vanessa y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Ésta levantó la vista nuevamente y luego se fijo en Voldemort. Tragó saliva y muy despacio, con miedo, asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo… lo haré- aceptó

Hermione no se había dado que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Soltó todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y se relajó.

-Genial… extiende tu brazo izquierdo- le respondió Voldemort con sorna, dando un paso adelante y sacando su varita.

Vanessa retrocedió aterrada. Hermione la sostuvo y la tranquilizó con la mirada- Todo estará bien- le prometió, no tenía idea en la forma en que realmente Voldemort marcaba a sus seguidores, pero no podía decirle otra cosa.

Éste llegó a su altura y la jaló del brazo bruscamente. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y Hermione no podía entender porque Voldemort le había propuesto eso si realmente n o quería tener a esa chica en sus filas.

Puso la punta de su varita en el brazo y pronunció –_Morsmordre- _

Hermione se asuntó al escuchar el grito de la chica mientras ésta caía al suelo de rodillas chillando desesperadamente intentando alejarse de Voldemort. Éste ni se había inmutado, sujetándola fuertemente del brazo mientras en la piel de la chica iba formándose la imagen de la calavera. Voldemort la soltó dejando su brazo caer pesadamente. Una marca rojiza estaba grabada en su brazo.

Hermione se removió incomoda, eso parecía doler horrores, pero prefirió no opinar. Se preguntó absurdamente si realmente Voldemort había tratado de reducir el dolor a lo mínimo posible por tratarse de ella.

La chica estaba en suelo llorando desconsoladamente mientras Voldemort se daba la vuelta y regresaba al lado de su hija. Hermione lo miró estupefacta- ¿Eso es todo?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

Voldemort movió su cabeza y la miró con indiferencia- Es todo- afirmó

Hermione se agachó al lado de Vanessa y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. La chica así lo hizo y le susurró en el oído, apenas audible – Quiero salir, por favor-

Hermione asintió y la ayudó a salir por la puerta, deteniéndose por unos segundos en el umbral, estaba esperando oír alguna queja por parte de Voldemort. Pero éste parecía estar totalmente concentrado viendo a la bebé, y no reparando en ellas dos. Por lo que Hermione salió de la puerta, no sin antes extrañarse ante ese comportamiento tan inusual.

La bruja caminó sin pensar y llevó a Vanessa la habitación que se encontraba a tres puertas de distancia de la de ellos. La abrió, realmente conocía todas las habitaciones de la mansión y decidió que esa sería donde la chica se quedaría. Ésta parecía hallarse pérdida, solo se dejaba llevar.

- Siéntate- le indicó en voz baja y dulce

La chica hizo caso y se sentó tiesa, mirando fijamente la marca de su brazo, ésta todavía parecía arder. Pero se veía claramente la forma de la calavera. Hermione se estremeció. Miró a la chica que volvía a llorar.

- Todo estará bien, no pienses en eso. Voldemort no te quiere como sirviente- le dijo suavemente

Vanessa levanto los llorosos ojos- ¿Que quieres decir?-

Hermione suspiró- ¿Qué podría querer de ti? Tiene toda la comunidad mágica controlada, tiene un ejército de magos y brujas diestros en magia oscura… No te quiere para que le sirvas, te quiere con su marca para tenerte controlada-

- ¿Por qué querría controlarme?- preguntó Vanessa con voz ronca

- Porque estarás viviendo aquí, estarás cerca de mí, de él y de nuestra hija… Aunque él no quiera eso-

- ¿Y piensa que puedo dañarlos?- preguntó muy sorprendida la chica

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Vanessa parecía impactada.

- Para un mago como él, es muy inquietante que se preocupe por esas cosas- observó pasando la manga de su camisa por la nariz

Hermione rió suavemente- Te sorprenderías-

- Ya lo estoy- dijo mientras sonreía muy levemente

- No veas los acontecimientos como algo tan terrible, yo las vi así cuando llegue… y ahora, solo ahora me doy cuenta que pasaron por una razón. Creo que nunca debí complicarme ni derramar tantas lágrimas tratando de sentirme miserable, de sentirme culpable. Las cosas nunca cambiaron al fin y al cabo, terminas adaptándote- le dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Algún día me dirás como llegaste aquí?- le preguntó la chica

Hermione sonrió – De la misma forma que tú ahora, él me secuestró durante la segunda guerra que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts-

- Lo sé, estaba allí cuando se produjo, pero me hicieron salir del castillo… y terminaron teniendo un bebé…- añadió

Hermione rió forzadamente- Es algo más complicado de lo que parece, pasamos por muchas cosas. Yo terminé enamorándome de él, su forma de ser, su forma de tratarme, de protegerme. Si, quizás es algo común entre una pareja, pero creo que viniendo de un hombre como él, resulta aún más impresionante y logra tocarte a mayor profundidad… No sé explicarlo- se disculpó Hermione en voz baja

- No tienes porque hacerlo- Vanessa le respondió enseguida- No puedo juzgarte, te has enamorado, así de simple-

Hermione se sorprendió- Quizás seas la primera en que no me ha criticado-

Vanessa negó con la cabeza- Es tu vida, tu decisión-

Hermione la miró extrañada- ¿Odias a Voldemort?

- No estoy de acuerdo con su política, yo soy la principal perjudicada. Pero nunca he sentido un odio hacia él. Lo respeto…- dijo al parecer muy apenada- Pero por miedo… creo que es un hombre que ha llegado a estos límites por su esfuerzo. Eso debe ser admirado sea como sea- le explicó

- Vaya… nunca lo vi de esa manera. Yo tengo otra imagen de él. Pero le daré cierta razón a la tuya- le dijo mientras sonreía.

Vanessa parecía estar un poco más tranquila- ¿Aquí será donde me quede?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor

Hermione asintió poniéndose en pie- No te preocupes por nada. Ni que pasará contigo de ahora en adelante. Supongo que tendrás más libertad que yo. Cuando te ganes su confianza, te dejará salir y hacer lo que quieras-

-Y el que yo llegue a tener más "libertad" que tu… ¿no te causa ningún problema?- le preguntó con curiosidad

Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza- Oh no, yo tengo ciertas responsabilidades en estos momentos, tengo una hija que criar-

- ¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó entrando en pánico nuevamente

Hermione asintió- Date un baño, cámbiate de ropa y duerme un poco. Luego vendré a visitarte y podremos hablar- Se sintió rara de dar instrucciones.

-Y ¿si vienen mortífagos? ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo no tengo varita- le dijo nerviosa

-Ningún mortifago entrará en tu habitación. Y pronto se resolverá lo de tu varita- le respondió tratando de calmarla- Haz lo que te pedí, te sentirás mejor-

Vanessa también se puso en pie y asintió comprendiendo todo. Hermione le lanzó una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta. No bien hubo salido notó como ésta se cerraba mediante magia haciéndola imposible de hacer por dentro. Suspiró y caminó hacia su propia habitación, no le sorprendió que Voldemort ya supiera donde la chica se había hospedado.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Se sentía feliz, por fin tenía una amiga en esa mansión, alguien con quien poder hablar. Quizás para Voldemort fuera algo absurdo, pero se sentía tan bien poder desahogar tantas cosas, contárselas a una amiga.

Abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación y se paralizó al escuchar unos silbidos. Levantó la vista y sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar al ver a su bebé sentada en su cuna mirando a Voldemort fijamente. Éste se hallaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos, con Nagini enrollada en su cuerpo, la cabeza de la serpiente increíblemente también descansaba en la cuna, a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de la bebé.

Pero nada hubiese podido preparar a Hermione para observar el espectáculo que tenía delante. Quizás para la mayoría de la gente, el hecho de que una serpiente de ese tamaño estuviera tan cerca de un bebé, podría ser muy perturbador. Pero no para ella, lo perturbador era ver que los silbidos eran emitidos por su hija. Ella estaba hablando… Pársel.

Hermione se acercó muy lentamente con los ojos desorbitados. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras veía a su hija reír y mover sus manos, todavía mirando a Voldemort. Éste le respondía en Pársel y Nagini se acercó, rozando con su hocico la cara de Rania.

-¿Qué…?- empezó, pero no sabía ni que preguntar.

Voldemort volteó y Hermione vio que sonreía, radiante. Se puso en pie rápidamente. Nagini se dejó caer y quedó cerca de la cuna. El hombre se acercó hacia Hermione - ¿Lo has visto, Hermione?- preguntó eufórico

La bruja abrió la boca, pero de ella no salía nada. Le tomó un momento poder recuperarse de la impresión y poder articular palabra. Voldemort la miraba con avidez.

-¿Le estás hablando? ¿Te está hablando? ¿En Pársel? – cuestionó con las piernas temblorosas

Voldemort sonrió con autosuficiente- Bueno ella no habla, quiero decir, nada entendible obviamente ¡Pero puede hablarlo Hermione!-

Hermione observó atentamente a Voldemort. Pocas veces había visto ese fanatismo, esa emoción y furor. Voldemort se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cuna, cargó a su hija y la levantó. Ésta reía y movía sus pequeños brazos intentando alcanzar y tocar a Voldemort. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

Voldemort la bajó y se la tendió a Hermione. Ésta la tomó y la cargo contra su pecho -¿Cuando te has dado cuenta?- preguntó

-Ayer- le respondió Voldemort mirándola fijamente mientras Nagini se subía por su cuerpo. Hermione alargó una mano para acariciarla- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

Voldemort sonrió con arrogancia- No estaba seguro. Además si yo tenía razón, quería que lo descubrieras por ti misma-

-Jamás podría haber pasado, yo no hablo Pársel- observó Hermione

-Yo no hablé con ella, Hermione. Ni me le acerque ayer, cuando la dejaste a mi cuidado y fuiste a visitar a… "tu amiga". Simplemente se despertó y… habló-

Hermione sonrió- Ya veo…- Hermione caminó hacia la cama dándole la espalda Voldemort. Miró a su hija que tenía los ojos sobre ella y con ambas manos en su boca- ¿Lo ves, Rania? Puedes hablar Pársel, como tu padre- le dijo en voz baja y suave. Sonrió y miró hacia Voldemort, los ojos de éste brillaban y observaba a Hermione con adoración.

Ésta se le quedó viendo extrañada. Nunca había visto a Voldemort con aquella mirada. El hombre se le acercó y la besó en los labios.

Hermione sonrió. Tampoco podía quejarse de aquello-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con voz divertida

Voldemort negó con la cabeza- Gracias- dijo con simpleza mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba más profundamente. Hermione lo besó de vuelta, pero con inquietud, su bebé podía verlos desde sus brazos y Hermione se sentía un poco incomoda. Digamos que podía entender el comportamiento de Voldemort. Quizás él nunca había pensando en eso, siempre obtuso a la idea de un hijo destinado a desafiarlo y derrocarlo. Y ahora veía a esa pequeña bebé, llevando su sangre, sus genes, su tan única habilidad. Conociéndolo, era algo por lo que estaba orgulloso, quizás había aceptado, por fin, su paternidad.

Se separó y se sentó en la cama, acarició la cara de su bebé y se dispuso a cambiarla de ropa. Voldemort sonrió y se subió sentándose a su lado. Miraba hacia la bebé y pronuncio un silbido largo y sutil. Hermione reparó que su hija volteó su cara hacia su padre y rió, sin embargo no respondió. Éste llevó su mano y tomó con ella una de las pequeños manos de la bebé sujetándola entre la suya. Hermione observaba la escena con ternura y una felicidad inmensa en su corazón. Ya podían llamarse una familia de verdad. Nagini se subió en la cama y se enredó en el cuerpo de la bruja, siseando sin parar. No pudo evitar pensar, en que después de todo, las cosas efectivamente habían sucedido por una razón. Porque todo estaba bien, muy bien.


	5. Chapter 5

***5 AÑOS DESPUES***

_*Muchas veces me moría _

_pensando que no iba a verte._

_Pero moría la muerte_

_cada vez que te veía.*_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sus pisadas suaves, tranquilas y poderosas no hacían ruido a cada paso que daba. Una capucha negra cubría su cabeza y ocultaba su rostro a la vista de los demás. Sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica sostenían una varita, que, como siempre, estaba lista para actuar ante la orden de su amo.

Se adentró en el bosque y siguió caminando, notando como la impaciencia se acumulaba en su cerebro y lograba que su sangre empezara a calentarse sin detenerse. La llamó, pero no venía, corrían sin control, riendo y tratando de huir de él. Eso no le gustaba.

Sacó su varita y con una simple onda de ésta, se escuchó una explosión la cual logró arrancar al menos seis arboles de raíz y logrando que el suelo del bosque quedara visible y llano. Pudo escuchar su grito de miedo y sonriendo con arrogancia, vio como se detenía, dándose la vuelta y encarándolo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, papá?- preguntó todavía asustada ante el estruendo.

Voldemort sonrió más ampliamente y se le acercó hasta detenerse al frente de ella. Guardó nuevamente su varita y bajó la mirada, sabía que su hija no podía ver su cara debido a la capucha y eso le daba gusto.

- No obedeces- le respondió

- Solo me parecía divertido que intentaras encontrarme- le dijo su hija mientras se recuperaba del susto y sonreía.

Voldemort soltó un sonido de burla- Siempre podré encontrarte, es imposible que puedas ocultarte de mí-

La niña rió- Lo sé-

-Vámonos, ya has jugado bastante- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y notaba como Rania lo sujetaba de la mano mientras lo seguía de cerca.

-Has destruido todo, papá- dijo la niña mientras volteaba el cuello y miraba el lugar mientras caminaban de regreso a la mansión.

-Quizás fuera la única forma de hacer que dejaras de correr- le respondió el hombre con calma.

- Pero habrás asustado a los animales también, eso no está bien- le regañó Rania

Voldemort rió en voz baja, dejando salir algo de maldad en ella. Decidió no responderle, ya se le pasaría el capricho. Llegaron hasta el final del bosque y se pudo ver el contorno de la mansión. Las inmensas y elegantes fuentes relucían ante el sol de la mañana.

-¡Mamá!- Rania soltó la mano de su padre y salió corriendo. Voldemort volteó y se fijó en la figura de Hermione. Se hallaba de pie lejos de donde ellos se encontraban hablando con Vanessa. El hombre se dirigió hacia ellas con lentitud. Vio a su hija llegar hasta donde su madre, ésta la tomó en sus brazos, Vanessa se acercó y la niña la besó en la mejilla. El mago entrecerró los ojos ante esa muestra de cariño.

Llegó hasta la altura de ellas y Hermione le dijo que no alcanzó a oír. Clavó sus ojos en Vanessa, logrando que ésta se incomodara. Sin embargo sonrió soberbio al verla inclinarse ante él, saludándolo respetuosamente como su señor, tal como debía ser. La ignoró y centró su atención en Hermione.

- He escuchado un ruido que provenía de ese bosque ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Has ido a averiguar?- preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada.

- Ha sido mi papá quien lo ha hecho, pero ya le he reclamado mamá- dijo Rania mirando a Hermione.

La bruja miró hacia Voldemort, que permanecía impasible. Vanessa también lo miró, pero de reojo, no queriendo hacer otro contacto visual. Hermione suspiró mientras conectaba sus ojos con los del hombre. Éste sonrió burlonamente y se irguió.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó la bruja

- Ha sido mi culpa, mamá, me escapé- respondió Rania enterrando su cara en el cuello de Hermione.

Los ojos de Voldemort se desviaron hacia su hija, pero no dijo nada. Hermione en cambio le puso mala cara. No le gustaba que Voldemort estuviera haciendo hechizos peligrosos al frente de ella y menos que se mostrara tan destructivo.

- Podrías haberla lastimado. No lo repitas- le exigió con firmeza.

Los ojos de Voldemort destellaron- Jamás haría algo que la lastimara. Deja la paranoia- le contestó de mal humor.

Rania salió de entre los brazos de Hermione y miró a su padre. Le daba mucho miedo cuando éste se enfurecía.

-Mamá, ha sido mi culpa. No te enfades con mi papá- dijo mientras se bajaba y se ponía en pie

- No cariño, no pasa nada. Pero obedece a tu padre para que no te vuelva a asustar de esa manera-

Rania asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Voldemort tomándole del brazo y jalándolo. El mago no despegaba sus ojos de Hermione e ignoraba lo que su hija estaba haciéndole.

- Vanessa, llévatela a la mansión. Busca entretenerla con algo- dijo el hombre sin despegar sus ojos de Hermione. Ésta frunció el entrecejo y se extrañó. Asintiendo hacia Vanessa, ésta sonrió y se acercó la niña- Vamos, podemos comer helado, dejemos que tus padres hablen-

-¿Van a pelear?- preguntó la pequeña mientras caminaba al lado de Vanessa

- No lo creo. Jamás pelearían- le respondió mientras iban avanzando hasta perderse de vista.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y esperó que Voldemort hablara. Éste se acercó y la tomó suavemente del brazo obligándola a caminar a su lado.

- Demos un paseo- le dijo sosegado.

- Lo que quieras decirme, puedes hacerlo aquí- le dijo Hermione, sin embargo caminó a su lado.

- Solo quiero que demos un paseo. Como siempre hemos hecho- le dijo mientras le sonreía y bajaba su capucha.

Hermione lo observó y toda su molestia se evaporó. Odiaba cuando usaba su capucha, veía al verdadero lord Voldemort tras ella. No al hombre que ella conocía, no al padre de su hija. Nunca le había dicho esto al hombre porque ella misma lo consideraba absurdo. ¿Pero que sería del mundo sin lo banal?

Caminaron en silencio. Alejándose poco a poco de los terrenos de la mansión. Voldemort la tomó de la cintura de repente, logrando que Hermione abriera los ojos sorprendida. El mago la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó con fuerza, no dejando espacio ni oportunidad para que la bruja pudiera responder.

Sus manos fueron subiendo, introduciéndose bajó la camisa y tocando con sus dedos la desnuda espalda de la bruja. Hermione suspiró y soltó un leve gemido ante las caricias. El hombre bajó sus manos hacia sus muslos y la levantó con un rápido movimiento, logrando que la chica quedara con sus piernas enredadas en su cintura.

Se besaron con pasión mientras la chica lo sujetaba por el cuello. Una corriente de aire hizo que el cabello de ambos se moviera y la túnica del hombre hiciera un sonido de roce. Éste se agacho y la la tumbó en el suelo. Quedó sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, situando su cuerpo entre las piernas de la chica. Ésta respiraba irregularme.

Sin embargo el hombre no se movió. Solo se quedó en esa posición mientras veía fijamente a Hermione bajo su cuerpo. Ella tampoco se movió. Levantó sus manos y le acarició el pecho mientras tenía sus ojos clavados en los orbes escarlatas de él.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el mago sonrió y se puso en pie ayudándola a hacer lo mismo. Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería alejarse de ese hombre. Al parecer ninguno de los dos parecía saber que acaba de suceder, la bruja notó como los brazos del hombre la rodeaban y la acercaban a su cuerpo. Quizás era algo que realmente habían necesitado ambos, ese contacto, como el primer día.

- Hermione- susurró roncamente mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos

La bruja lo miró y le sonrió mientras se ponía de puntas y lo besaba en los labios – Te amo- le dijo

Voldemort sonrió levemente y bajó la cabeza nervioso. Hermione sintió un ataque de ternura. Deseaba escuchar un "Yo también" pero se podía conformar de esa manera. Lo tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando.

No bien dieron tres pasos cuando un rayo verde les pasó rozando la cabeza. Voldemort se agachó y la haló hacia el piso. Hermione soltó un grito de incredulidad y sacó su varita al mismo tiempo que Voldemort. Éste se alzó furibundo y de su varita salió un rayo plateado que puso los pelos de punta Hermione.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó paralizada al ver a Bellatrix apuntándolos con su varita. Había esquivado el ataque de Voldemort y estaba dispuesta a atacarlos de nuevo. Voldemort se había quedado estático al ver quien había sido su agresor. Pero la reacción de Hermione no se hizo esperar. Tomando su varita con fuerza la apuntó y gritó- ¡_Desmaius!-_

El hechizo golpeó a Bellatrix en el pecho y salió despedida hacia atrás. Se estrelló contra el árbol mas cercano y quedó tan quita como una tabla. Hermione la miró con repulsión y se dio la vuelta observando a Voldemort. Éste la miraba estupefacto, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su mortifaga y se agachó corroborando su estado.

-Por primera vez te aplaudiría que le quitaras la vida a alguien- le espetó Hermione

Voldemort giró su cara y le sonrió divertido- Pero no será a Bellatrix- declaró

Hermione entrecerró los ojos- Ha intentando matarnos, no me conformaré con un castigo-

Voldemort se puso en pie- Ya veo que tu odio hacia ella ha superado todas mis suposiciones- Parecía que el tema le entretuviera

Hermione asintió con desdén. Aborrecía a esa mujer, detestaba verla, abominaba cada segundo que su hija podía tener el mas mínimo contacto con ella.

Voldemort observaba con interés la expresión de Hermione al mirar a su mortifaga desmayada en el suelo. Pero se puso serio- Ha sido controlada, Hermione-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la bruja confundida -¿por quién?-

Voldemort negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y susurró un "_Enervate_". Bellatrix abrió los ojos de inmediato y gimió de dolor, llevando su mano hacia su cabeza. Se sentó en el suelo y un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz.

-Mi señor- dijo levantando la vista hacia Voldemort-… mi señor ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Eso queremos saber, Bella. Nos has atacado- le explicó Voldemort fríamente

Bellatrix abrió los ojos perplejos y asustados. Miró hacia Hermione que se había quedado de pie con los ojos clavados en la bruja y los brazos cruzados. Se puso en pie muy lentamente, al parecer temerosa de que no estuviera haciendo algo permitido.

- Mi señor… le juro, no sé de lo que me habla, yo nunca… no recuerdo nada de eso- balbuceó nerviosa

Voldemort no se inmutó. Dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó bruscamente por la barbilla levantando su rostro- Tienes suerte de que te crea eso, sino… podías estar diciéndole adiós a este mundo… y de la peor manera que puedas llegar a imaginarte-

Ballatrix tragó saliva y palideció- Amo, yo no lo hice, no lo hice… no se qué ha sucedido… lo juro, se lo suplico-

Voldemort soltó su cara y se separó- He dicho que te creo- le espetó con crueldad- Ahora solo queda saber quién te ha lanzado la maldición _Imperius_ y te ha forzado a atacarnos- Entrecerró los ojos- ¿Dónde estabas, Bella? ¿Cuál es tu ultimo recuerdo?-

Bellatrix parecía a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Se balanceaba y sudaba aterrada. Hermione sabía que lo que ella acababa de hacer era algo por lo cual estar en ese estado. Pero no sintió pena, más bien le daba regocijo verla en esa situación.

- En la mansión, mi señor… recuerdo haber estado en la biblioteca- Voldemort abrió los ojos, aparentemente nervioso. Hermione dio un paso al frente al ver su reacción, no entendía realmente que estaba pasado- Recuerdo que… escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí, pero no vi a nadie, mi señor… y todo se puso oscuro, intenté iluminar el lugar, pero… alguien o algo me golpeó por detrás y caí. No recuerdo más nada-

Voldemort palideció y miró hacia Hermione. Ésta salió corriendo pasando por el lado de ambos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, ignoró el grito de Voldemort llamándola. Ya había entendido y un sentimiento de pánico la atravesó. Fuera quien fuera que había controlado a Bellatrix para que los matara, se encontraba dentro de la mansión en esos precisos momentos. Dentro de la mansión donde se hallaba su hija.

Sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo y gritó ante la brusquedad. La velocidad había logrado que la frenada fuera violenta y sintió como si le hubiesen arrancado el brazo. Volteó y vio que Voldemort se había aparecido a su lado y la tenía sujeta.

-¡No puedes ir sola!- le gritó –Deja que yo me encargue-

- ¡NO!- le gritó en respuesta- ¡Rania puede correr peligro! ¡Vamos los dos o suéltame para ir yo sola!-

-Bien, vamos- aceptó reticente- Pero haz lo que te diga-

Fueron con paso apurado y atravesaron las puertas. Voldemort miraba en todas las direcciones y Hermione se sentía perdida, no sabía por dónde buscar primero- ¡Vanessa!- gritó a todo pulmón.

Voldemort le tapó la boca y Hermione lo miró interrogante. El hombre tenía una expresión alerta y dudosa –No quiero que sepan que estamos aquí- le explicó

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione con histeria.

- Porque no sé quien es… Vamos caminemos en silencio-

- ¡No vamos a ir caminando con tranquilidad! En estos momentos pueden estar matando a Rania!- exclamó en un susurro

Voldemort levantó el dedo índice y lo puso cerca de la cara de Hermione- Haz lo que te digo, Hermione. Camina- ordenó en voz baja.

Subieron despacio los escalones directo a la habitación. Revisaron cuidadosamente la biblioteca y el comedor. El sitio parecía hallarse desierto y Hermione empezó a soltar lágrimas de desesperación ¿Dónde estaba su hija?

- Le ha pasado algo, le ha pasado algo- repetía con angustia. Voldemort se volteaba pero no conseguía decir nada. Llegaron hasta la habitación de Vanessa y Hermione estuvo muy tentada de echar la puerta abajo. Voldemort parecía haberla oído porque levantó su varita y esta salió despedida, siendo arrancada violentamente de las bisagras.

Se escuchó una exclamación adentro y Voldemort se metió en la habitación rápidamente levantando su varita- ¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJA!- gritó. Hermione también entró y miró la escena. Vanessa estaba sentada en el suelo con unos libros abiertos, Rania estaba a su lado comiendo de un tazón mientras miraba a su padre asombrada.

- ¡Papá!- Rania se levantó y miró a su padre con la boca abierta- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? Has destrozado el lugar-

Voldemort la ignoró y se acercó a Vanessa tomándola del cuello y llevándola contra la pared. Hermione caminó rápidamente y se arrodillo ante su hija y la abrazó mientras lloraba de alivio. Estaba bien, nada mas importaba. Levantó la vista al escuchar los quejidos de Vanessa. Voldemort la tenía sujeta y la estaba estrangulando contra la pared.

- Se que has sido tú ¿Cómo te has atrevido? Maldita Sangre Sucia- siseó furibundo

- ¡Basta!- le gritó Hermione mientras miraba como la cara de Vanessa se iba poniendo azul– Suéltala-

Voldemort la dejó caer y ésta respiró bruscamente. Se alejó del mago arrastrándose mientras lo miraba con miedo. Hermione no se movió mientras mantenía a Rania entre sus brazos. La niña intentaba salir y separarse, pero Hermione no la dejó. No quería que viera a su padre furioso y dispuesto a matar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Vanessa, miró hacia la bruja- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?-

Hermione miró a Voldemort en respuesta- ¿Crees que ha sido ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?-

Voldemort estaba histérico y observaba a Vanessa con asco y odio. La chica se asustó más y los miró intercaladamente – Yo… ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¿De qué hablan?

-¿Dónde estabas haces diez minutos?- le preguntó Voldemort con frialdad

Vanessa abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¡Aquí! Estaba leyéndole un cuento a Rania y comíamos helado, tal como me ordenó hacer-

Voldemort se le acercó y se agachó a su lado. Mirándola fijamente, Vanessa se asustó más ante esto. Al cabo de unos segundos, Voldemort se puse en pie y la observó con atención. Pero Hermione podía notar como su ira había disminuido. Con un movimiento de su varita la puerta destruida se reconstruyó y volvió a su lugar original. Hermione miró hacia el lugar y devolvió los ojos hacia Voldemort. Soltó a Rania y la separó de su cuerpo.

- Mamá…- le reprochó mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara la cual estaba enrojecida.

-Quédate con Vanessa, Rania- le indicó pidiendo la aprobación de Voldemort con una silenciosa mirada. Éste no dijo nada, solo se limitó a pasar con rapidez por al lado de ambas y salió por la puerta como un bólido. Asumiéndola como una aceptación. Hermione se puso en pie y salió también de la habitación siguiendo al hombre.

Se encontró a Voldemort apoyado en la pared con las manos sobre su cara. Oyó que Hermione se acercaba y las pasó por su cabello, aplastándolo. La bruja se paro al frente y calmó su respiración.

- ¿Que ha pasado con Vanessa?- preguntó después del silencio.

Voldemort miró hacia el pasillo – No mentía- Dijo en voz baja sin mirarla.

-¿Pensaste que había sido ella? Pero… ha estado con nosotros durante cinco años, es mi amiga… ha cuidado a Rania en nuestros viajes… ¿No crees que podría haberlo hecho antes?-

-Las personas cambian, todo cambia, Hermione. Tú deberías saberlo más que nadie. De todas formas, no mentía… o eso creo, no descarto que haya empleado Oclumancia contra mí-

-No tiene sentido, lo siento, me niego a creerlo. ¿Podría haber sido algún mortifago? Un traidor…-

Voldemort negó con la cabeza – Lo que me preocupa es… que no sé quién es. No tengo conocimiento de que alguien me haya amenazado recientemente. Alguien que ha controlado a Bellatrix, alguien que ha estado en esta mansión y nos ha seguido, ha sabido donde encontrarnos-

Hermione se removió nerviosa- ¿Crees que haya sido… Fharland?-

Voldemort levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza- No es su estilo… él siempre ha preferido las confrontaciones directas. No de mandar a otros. Además supongo que ese estará muerto- añadió con disgusto

-Debemos… debemos averiguar…- empezó Hermione

Voldemort asintió- Me pondré en ello. Regresa a la habitación, convocaré una reunión- dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y tembló antes de entrar en la habitación de Vanessa. La miró, todavía se encontraba en el suelo, al lado de Rania que seguía comiendo como si nada hubiese sucedido. La chica levantó los ojos llorosos y Hermione se sorprendió al no notar compasión hacia ella. ¿Había posibilidad que hubiese sido ella? ¿La habría traicionado? Ella vivía en la mansión, bien podría haberse aprovechado de la situación con Bellatrix… Nadie más podía haber entrado a ese lugar; estaba protegido y Voldemort no podía pensar en nadie más. Un pequeño sentimiento de resentimiento y venganza se acumulaba sin querer en su corazón ante la idea de que estuviera de pie, viendo a los ojos de su posible futura asesina.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**OH SI, POR FIN LLEGUE A LA PARTE QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO ESCRIBIR! HA ESTADO BAJO LAS EXPECTATIVAS? DEJENME MI PAGA ANTES DE IRSE, YA SABEN UN REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nani999: **Tu comentario me dio escalofríos. Quizás no sean cosas tuyas.

**RachellGranger****:** La musa de mi otra historia se fue de vacaciones. Tengo la trama completa y el siguiente capítulo por la mitad, pero lo borro continuamente porque me ha costado escribir bien a Harry. Intentaré actualizarlo.

**LindenCorina15****:** Voldemort no tiene los ojos azules, los tiene rojos actualmente. Rania salió con los ojos marrones como Hermione y Voldemort cuando era joven.

**Zelda Black7****:** Si! Realmente llegué a la parte de la historia que moría por escribir. Habrá más emoción.

_"Seduce mi mente y podrás tener mi cuerpo, _

_encuentra mi alma y yo soy tuyo para siempre"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los rayos de sol pegaron directamente en su cara obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos. Respiró profundamente y cruzó sus piernas. La grama bajo éstas era cálida y suave. Miraba a Rania correr de un lado para otro riendo y gritando. Hermione sonrió se inclinó hacia atrás apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos.

Rania se sentó en suelo y rió mientras Nagini y Hafidt se le acercaban. Sin embargo el gato estaba más interesado en olfatearla y satisfacer su curiosidad. Rania lo acarició con su pequeña mano y lo intentó cargar. Éste salió corriendo alejándose de la niña. Se quedó quito a varios palmos de distancia y se echó en suelo tomando sol.

Hermione miraba con atención la cara de tristeza de su hija mientras desistía de perseguirlo. Nagini se alzó un poco y se enroscó en las piernas de la pequeña, Hermione sintió un escalofrío pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Sabía que no sucedería nada malo.

Rania bajó sus ojos y empezó a emitir silbidos, suaves y sutiles, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para que la bruja pudiera escucharlos. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza cada vez que la escuchaba. Era como ver al mismo Voldemort.

La niña rió mientras seguía hablando y movía sus brazos tratando de expresarse. Hermione sonrió preguntándose continuamente de que posible tema podía hablar una niña de casi seis años con una serpiente. Por más que le preguntaba a Voldemort, éste jamás quería decirle. Solo insistía en que eran conversaciones amenas y que era mejor mantener en privado. Esa respuesta solo había aumentado la curiosidad de Hermione.

Rania se puso en pie de repente y corrió hacia Hermione – ¡Mama! ¿Donde está papá?-

Hermione alzó las cejas – Supongo que en su oficina ¿Por qué, cariño?-

- Necesito hablar con él, es urgente- le aseguró la pequeña mientras se ponía seria.

- ¿Urgente? Lo mejor es que hables conmigo primero. Sabes que no es bueno que lo interrumpas cuando trabaja- le respondió irguiéndose un poco.

-No, tiene que ser con él. Iré a buscarlo- dijo mientras salió corriendo con Nagini atrás, ignorando el llamado de Hermione. Ésta ni se molestó en ponerse en pie mientras veía la silueta de su hija desaparecer. Suspiró y vio como Hafidt se acercaba a ella acostándose a su lado. Lo acarició ausentemente mientras mantenía sus ojos en el horizonte.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaba y al gato se erizó, Hermione detuvo su mano y giró la cabeza. Vanessa se acercaba hacia ella con paso lento y mirada lúgubre. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Hermione la miró fijamente mientras con su mano tranquilizaba al alterado gato. Aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de más nadie que no fuera ella y su hija.

Ambas permanecieron el silencio. Vanessa no la miraba sino que tenía la cabeza gacha y llevó sus manos hacia su cara. Al cabo de unos sepulcrales minutos de silencio, Vanessa se volteó hacia ella y la observó con expresión demacrada.

-¿Tú también piensas que yo tuve que ver?- preguntó en voz baja

Hermione frunció el entrecejo pero no respondió. Se limitó a mirar al frente con fijeza, no quería hablar de ese tema. Habían pasado dos semanas en las cuales no le había dirigido la palabra a Vanessa, no tenía ninguna prueba de que ella hubiese estado involucrada en ese ataque, pero ya que no podía pensar en nadie más, la duda cada vez iba aumentando.

- ¡No he sido yo, Hermione!- le dijo con desesperación mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?- le cuestionó con molestia

Vanessa negó con la cabeza- No puedo probarte nada, no sé cómo podría hacerlo, pero te lo juro, no he tenido nada que ver. Jamás te haría daño, ¡y menos a Rania!-

Hermione la miró con atención. Su corazón le gritaba que eso era verdad, exigía que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Una angustia se extendía por su cuerpo mientras su mente batallaba en su próxima reacción. Quería a su amiga, quería pensar en que ella jamás la traicionaría. Una corriente de tranquilidad y alivio la colmó de pies a cabeza mientras asentía con la cabeza y tomaba su mano en respuesta. Vanessa rompió a llorar mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione respiró profundamente y le devolvió el abrazo. Sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Podía notar como ella lloraba y le decía cosas que Hermione no alcazaba a oir.

-Está bien, tranquila- la calmó

Vanessa se separó despacio y limpio los restos de lagrimas, su cara se había enrojecido y sus ojos estaban hinchados, de lagrimas anteriores seguramente.

- No he sido yo- repitió con angustia

Hermione asintió con la cabeza- ¿Dónde has estado estas dos semanas? No te he visto realmente-

Vanessa palideció- Yo… pues… no puedo decírtelo-

Hermione se removió frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Por qué?

Vanessa parecía más nerviosa por el ese cambio de conversación- Porque… no puedo… no es algo… aceptado… que digamos…-

-¿Aceptado?- repitió Hermione confundida – Entré a tu habitación durante esos días y no estabas allí-

Vanessa palideció aún más- ¿Lo sabe el señor Tenebroso?- preguntó tensa

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Le dije que estabas allí y no querías salir-

Vanessa parecía sorprendida- ¿Por qué le has mentido?-

Hermione se cruzó de brazos- Porque si le hubiese dicho eso, que habías desaparecido. Se habría confirmado que fuiste la culpable y ten por seguro que te hubiese asesinado en cuanto te hubiese visto. Quizás te hubiese buscado esa misma noche-

Vanessa asintió- Bueno… yo… también he conseguido una… relación- confesó con vergüenza.

Hermione abrió los ojos- ¿Relación? ¿Con quién? ¿Un mortifago?-

Vanessa parecía querer que la tierra se la tragara- bueno, no una relación… quiero decir… algo…- balbuceó- Si… es un mortifago…-

Hermione la miraba asombrada- Bien- respondió después de unos segundos- ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?-

-Quiero que sepas que después de lo que sucedió. No pude soportarlo… él me vio y me sacó de aquí unos días. No pienses otra cosa, por favor-

-No divagues, es bueno saber eso, pero ¿quién es? Dime el nombre- quiso saber Hermione

- ¡No puedo! Nadie puede saberlo… es prohibido. Si el señor Tenebroso se da cuenta… si se llega a enterar…-

Hermione cada vez tenía los ojos más abiertos, no podía pensar en nadie. Pero entendía las razones de Vanessa, un mortifago con ella. Un mortifago con una "sangre sucia" era información suficiente para ser castigado, cosa que Hermione veía irónico dado que su amo hasta tenía una hija con una.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no me digas el nombre- le espetó Hermione – pero al menos avísame cuando te vayas, no puedo dejar que Voldemort se dé cuenta, se ha centrado en ti desde lo que pasó-

Lo último hizo que Vanessa se pusiera nerviosa, pero asintió- ¿Dónde está Rania? No la he visto desde entonces-

- Se fue a buscar a su padre- repuso Hermione con fastidio.

Vanessa la miró y sonrió- ¿Sigues pensando en que tiene más conexión con él que contigo? Es absurdo y lo sabes.

-No es absurdo, no es mentira. A veces siento que pasa más tiempo con él que conmigo. Es infantil, lo sé. Pero es lo que siento- le admitió en voz baja

- ¿Solo por el hecho de que hablen Pársel?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Es una de las razones. Hay ocasiones en las que hablan Pársel entre los dos. Creo que congenia más con él que conmigo-

- Disculpa, Hermione, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Eres su madre, en la mayoría de los casos siempre hay más unión con las madres- le dijo mientras se estiraba en la grama.

-Sí, supongo que sí- le respondió Hermione queriendo zanjar el tema.

Ambas miraron a su derecha al ver unas siluetas caminar a unos metros lejos de ellos. Hermione reconoció enseguida a Lucius Malfoy con su esposa. Draco iba detrás con actitud soberbia y arrogante. Miró hacia donde ellas se encontraban y la expresión de su rostro cambió. Su mirada se aligeró y una disimilada sonrisa apareció en su cara. Hermione levantó una ceja y lo observó interrogante. Pensando que había alucinado lo que acababa de suceder se volteó de nuevo hacia Vanessa dispuesta a despotricar nuevamente su desprecio por esa familia.

Pero nunca pudo hacerlo al ver a la chica con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y la cara sonrojada mientras veía a Draco alejarse. Hermione se quedó de piedra mientras llevaba su mano hacia su cara- ¡Vamos, tienes que estar bromeando!- exclamó con pesadez e incredulidad

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voldemort miraba a su hija sentada sobre su regazo mientras ésta hablaba sin parar. Tenía trabajo, pero no veía la forma de hacer que se fuera. Además Hermione no parecía interesada en irla a buscar. Suspiró y se resignó mientras notaba como Nagini se subía a la butaca y se enroscaba en sus hombros.

- También me encontré con Lucius de camino aquí, papá y ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Que me regalaría una escoba… como si yo pudiera montar una- le dijo riendo.

Voldemort sonrió- Quiso decir una de juguete, una que puedas montar- le explicó

La niña se le quedó viendo – Pero a mí eso no me gusta, papá, Draco ha volado aquí y no me gusta- repitió

-A mí tampoco me han llamado la atención las escobas- le admitió el mago

-Pero eso es porque tú puedes volar sin escobas. Ellos no pueden porque son débiles ¿verdad?- preguntó curiosa

Voldemort rió fríamente. Asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a su hija sonreír. ¿Qué diría Hermione de aquello? Podía imaginársela poniendo su cara de hiena furiosa al ver a su hija expresarse de esa manera sobre otros magos inferiores al poder de su padre.

-Papá… ¿ellos están casados?- preguntó

-¿Los Malfoy? Si, lo están-

-¿Y por que tú y mamá no están casados?-

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza con una ligera sonrisa plasmada en sus labios- No es necesario-

-¿Por qué? Deberían casarse. Me gustaría mucho-

Voldemort pasó sus dedos por un mechón del cabello de la niña- No hace falta, Rania. Verás muchos magos y brujas se casan por obligación. En este caso no hay ningún tipo de obligación, por eso no es necesario-

-Pero yo quiero que se casen, no tiene nada de malo- le insistió

-¿Por qué quieres tal cosa? No hará ninguna diferencia-

-Si la hay, papá, pero tú no la puedes ver. Si te casas la verás. Prométeme que te casarás con mamá-

-¿Quieres que te prometa eso?- Voldemort rió

Rania asintió mientras alargaba una de sus manos para tocar a la serpiente- Se lo he contado a Nagini todos estos días y está de acuerdo, dos contra uno ¡has perdido!-

Voldemort rió y miró hacia su mascota – De acuerdo, te lo prometo- dijo

- Pero eso debes pedírselo a ella ¿verdad? Debe ser delante de mí, para que me lo crea y así cumplirás tu promesa- le espetó levantando la cara en actitud desafiante.

- Por supuesto- aseguró el mago mientras se movía intentando acomodarse. Miró a su hija que parecía estar muy emocionada. Se preguntó qué sucedería cuando pasaran los días, las semanas, los años y viera que su padre nunca había cumplido su promesa. No tenía intenciones de pedirle matrimonio a Hermione, algo ilógico e irracional. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer era darle la razón para que dejara de hablar. Miró la cadena que colgaba de su cuello mientras escuchaba como Rania hablaba con Nagini. Llevaba semanas queriendo entregarle esa cadena a Hermione. No sería precisamente una propuesta de matrimonio, pero quería que ella cargara en su pecho ese pequeño fragmento de su alma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-**¡No es mi culpa, Hermione!- exclamó Vanessa

-¡Malfoy! ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Precisamente?- le preguntó Hermione mientras caminaba sin parar por el jardín.

-¡Lleva sucediendo desde hace un año! En la fiesta de fin de año! Pero nadie sabe, su padre no se lo permitiría-

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Has escogido a la peor familia, déjame advertirte!- le espetó Hermione

-Bueno tú tampoco puedes juzgarme mucho- le dijo Vanessa ofendida

Hermione la encaró- ¡No te juzgo a ti! ¿Pero qué clase de relación puedes llevar con un hombre así? Su familia detesta a los hijos de muggles, han asesinado a muchos, los han torturado-

-Es curioso… me estás relatando precisamente tu relación con el señor tenebroso, solo que en tu caso es mas bizarro-

-¡Hay una diferencia! Voldemort no le debe nada a nadie. ¿Draco perderá a su familia por ti? ¿Piensas que lo hará? Yo no quiero que seas tú la que salga herida-

Vanessa parecía muy ofendida por las palabras de Hermione por lo cual estaba decidida a aclararse- Escucha, tu no me juzgaste a mí, yo tampoco lo haré. Si Draco Malfoy desea una relación contigo, háganlo. Pero su familia no lo aceptará-

-¡Lo sé! Sé que me costara que su familia acepte que él tenga algo con una chica como yo. Pero sinceramente, Hermione. Miedo le tengo a la reacción del Señor Tenebroso –

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Él no permitiría eso. Nos puede asesinar-

-No hará tal cosa… en todo caso nosotros…- Hermione se interrumpió al ver aparecerse nuevamente a los Malfoy a unos metros de donde ellas se encontraban. Vanessa se tensó y Hermione observó a Draco con curiosidad. Éste desvió sus grises ojos hacia Vanessa por unos segundos. Hermione sentía una pesadez en su estomago. Pero no duró mucho al escuchar una explosión unos metros más lejos de donde se habían aparecido los Malfoy. Hermione abrió los ojos y se movió para ver mejor. Salió humo desde uno de los laterales de la mansión. Los Malfoy salieron corriendo hacia allá sacando las varitas.

Hermione y Vanessa se quedaron estáticas sin saber qué hacer. Una segunda explosión hizo temblar el suelo y lo único que supe Hermione fue que Vanessa gritó - ¡Draco! Y salió corriendo dejándola sola en el lugar.

La bruja no supo qué hacer, si seguir a la chica o regresar a la mansión. Se decidió por la segundo. Ni dio el primer paso cuando vio que una figura negra se acercaba a ella corriendo desde el lugar de la explosión. Hermione reconoció a Travers, pero no sintió nada de alivio cuando lo vio de cerca y tenía la cara desencajada de odio y la apuntaba con su varita.

Hermione reaccionó y sacó la suya mas deprisa conjurando un _protego_ que desvió la maldición asesina del mortifago.

-¡¿Qué…?!- gritó. Pero Hafidt había aparecido de la nada y se abalanzó sobre la cara de hombre logrando desgarrar su piel y evitando que el hombre pudiera ver lo que hacía. Hermione aprovechó y levantó su varita lanzando un hechizo aturdidor que le dio al hombre en el abdomen. Éste cayó de bruces y Hafidt salió corriendo de regreso a la mansión.

Hermione se puso tensa al ver a Voldemort aparecer de repente a su lado – ¡Hermione! ¿Qué ha pasado…? – Miró a Travers en el suelo y a Hermione con la varita en la mano- ¿Te han atacado…? ¡Maldita sea! Regresa a la mansión- dijo mientras salía corriendo al lugar de la explosión.

Hermione se quedó donde estaba. No podía moverse y menos quería refugiarse en una habitación. No sabía porque pero giró la cabeza y se quedó petrificada. Había un hombre, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, éste ocultaba la mitad de su cuerpo y miraba fijamente (o eso le parecía a Hermione) hacia donde ella estaba de pie.

Hermione abrió la boca y gritó sin pensar. Notó a lo lejos como Voldemort se detenía y se daba la vuelta corriendo de vuelta hacia ella. La silueta del hombre giró la cabeza hacia Voldemort y muy lentamente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Hermione y caminando con paso apurado hacia adentro del bosque. La bruja sacó su varita y corrió siguiéndolo sin escuchar a Voldemort que le gritaba desde lejos.

Cruzó arboles y saltó raíces en su intento de alcanzar la figura del hombre que se escabullía como una sombra a través del bosque. Se quedó de pie durante unos segundos mirando en todas las direcciones, a pesar de ser pleno medio día, la luz no llegaba a traspasar los frondosos árboles, por lo cual el lugar se encontraba muy pobremente iluminado.

Caminó sin rumbo con desesperación. Se maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta que lo había perdido. No podía creerlo, sabía que él había sido el responsable de ese ataque y no había podido atraparlo. Caminó de regreso con la cabeza bajo cuando escuchó el sonido de una rama rota a dos escasos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Se quedó estática, sin moverse y con mucha lentitud levantó la cabeza y se giró. Su corazón se paralizo y no pudo respirar. Un hombre estaba de pie muy cerca de ella dándole la espalda. Vestido con pantalón negro y una camisa blanquísima. Hermione notó como su mano temblaba y se arrepintió de haber seguido a ese individuo.

Pero respiró aliviada cuando vio a Voldemort pararse atrás de ella y caminar hasta situarse a su lado. Estaba histérico y furioso, eso le dio un sentimiento de mayor seguridad a la bruja. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada por unos segundos infinitos. Voldemort detallaba el cuerpo del hombre, al parecer intentado descubrir en vano quien era.

La cabeza del hombre se movió inclinándose un poco hacia ellos. Con mucha parsimonia se dio la vuelta y se irguió levantando su rostro ante ellos. Hermione se puso pálida y empezó a sudar frio.

Unos ojos azules se clavaron en ellos. Tenían una mirada fría y cruel. Destilando odio y maldad. Una ligera y corta barba cubría su mentón. Su cabello castaño claro y muy alborotado estaba quieto, sin moverse a pesar de la corriente de aire que los cubría. La camisa blanca a medio desabrochar dejaba al descubierto una cadena fina de oro colgando de su cuello.

Sintió como Voldemort se erguía y apretaba su varita en su mano. El hombre solo los miraba, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia Voldemort y el rencor en ellos se intensificó.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hermione estresada ante el silencio y la tensión.

El hombre ni la miró. Con los ojos clavados en Voldemort. Hermione dio un paso desafiante aunque sus piernas temblaban- Te he hecho una pregunta-

Esta vez el hombre si la miró y Hermione se estremeció ante su mirada que no se había suavizado ni un ápice- Arceus- respondió cortante. Su voz era ronca pero clara.

Hermione se quedó en blanco un momento. Ese nombre… el aspecto de ese hombre. Tan parecido a…

-El hijo de Fharland- dijo Voldemort con asco. Mientras Hermione se queda de piedra y veía como una inhumana sonrisa se hacía notoria en la cara del mago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PERSONALMENTE AMO AL HIJO DE FHARLAND Y AHÍ LES DEJO LA FOTO xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**DJJB: **Si, haré otra historia de Voldemort, pero no será como ésta, no tendrá romance. Pero estoy pensando en que pareja ponerle, si Hermione o Ginny.

**Saffuran:** Creo que hubo un problema con la pagina que no llegaban las notificaciones, ni a mí me llegaban.

**Pauriddle:** Si capaz me odias en este capítulo, me odiarás mas cuando lo termine xD creo que todos me odiarán.

_Alguien me preguntó:_

"_¿Y si yo no quiero ser feliz?_

_¿Qué hay si quiero ser desdichado?"_

_Yo le contesté Sé desdichado, ¡si eso te hace feliz!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una lechuza pasó cerca ululando mientras una brisa fría recorría el lugar haciendo que las hojas de los arboles se movieran truculentamente. Pudiendo pasar bien desapercibida por una película de terror, Hermione tragó saliva.

Le era sencillamente imposible poder articular palabra. El hombre tampoco hablaba y tenía sus ojos fijos en Voldemort. El mago oscuro por el contrario, sonreía, como si aquello no hubiese excedido sus expectativas. Hermione volteó su vista a él totalmente asombrada, quería saber que le daba tanta seguridad y quería descubrir el por qué detrás de esa mirada sarcástica y burlona.

Arceus en cambio no sonreía, su expresión era de absoluto odio y desprecio. No se había movido ni un centímetro y no parecía prestarle la menor atención a Hermione.

-Muy bien. Estás aquí ¿Que pretendes hacer ahora?- preguntó Voldemort acentuando su sonrisa sardónica.

Arceus movió un poco su cabeza sin dejar de observarlo; pero no respondió. Hermione tembló. Ese hombre le daba un terrible mal presentimiento, realmente le propinaba pánico.

- Tengo una idea…- continuó Voldemort- Quizás tu adorado padre ya ha muerto ¿cierto? Y has venido a vengarlo…-

Los ojos de Arceus brillaron por unos segundos, pero siguió sin responder. Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

- Eso sería muy irónico… ¿no piensas lo mismo?... Vienes aquí a vengarte de alguien a quien le diste la espalda para obedecer a su enemigo- volvió a reír

Hermione notó como Arceus cerraba su mano en un puño. Su odio se incrementó si era posible. Dio un paso al frente, pero Voldemort lo miró con burla como si se tratara de un insecto insignificante.

- Mi padre ha muerto- dijo con gravedad después de unos segundos de extrema tensión.

Hermione notó una punzada en el costado y como su cerebro parecía haberse quedado en coma. Había pasado tanto tiempo y aun así, podía notar como una tristeza se iba apoderando de su corazón. Fharland muerto, no podía ser, había perdido frente a Voldemort por fin. No se sentía culpable por sentirse así, al fin y al cabo había tenido cierto contacto con ese mago, habían entablado conversaciones durante días, y después de esa abrupta y dramática despedida, había tenido una mísera esperanza real de que pudiera salvarse.

Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Arceus la miraba fijamente. Tembló visiblemente y se sintió tonta al mostrar tanta debilidad y miedo, pero el hombre no parecía interesado en darse cuenta de esos detalles puesto que ni había parpadeado.

- Y tú eres Hermione Granger- afirmó con un tono más suave. Hermione no sabía si asentir o no. Fharland hizo un ademán de sonrisa- Mi padre me habló de ti, dijo que le hubiese gustado verte una vez más-

El corazón de Hermione dio un salto tan brusco que pensó que su camisa se había movido. Evitó mirar a Voldemort y mantenerse indiferente.

-¿Cuando murió?- quiso saber la bruja

- Hace dos semanas- le respondió. Miró hacia Voldemort nuevamente – Supongo que no pensaste que viviera tanto después de lo que le hiciste-

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua e hizo un movimiento con la mano como quien evitando un tema particularmente amargo – Me lo imaginé, pero dudaba que llegara a sobrevivir, sin embargo me sorprendió que lo soportara durante más de cinco años. Vaya… debió sufrir mucho-

Hermione se estremeció ante el tono empleado por Voldemort al decir aquello. Arceus lo miró fijamente como tratando de absorber el significado de sus palabras. Sonrió con crueldad después de unos segundos.

- Lo vas a pagar… lord Voldemort. Vas a pagarlo con sangre- aseguró con voz ronca

- Dudo que puedas hacer gran cosa contra mí, ni Fharland pudo, muchos menos lo harás tú, patético mocoso- le espetó Voldemort

-No tengo intenciones de luchar contra ti por ahora… pero verás como llegará el momento en el cual te arrepentirás de haberte atrevido a masacrar a mi familia. Haré que lo sientas en carne propia-

Hermione tembló y notó como sus manos se enfriaban. Voldemort en cambio seguía sonriendo, pero la bruja notó como la mano donde sostenía su varita iba levantándose apuntando a Arceus. El mago no se inmutó, solo volteó hacia Hermione una vez más.

-Le prometí a mi padre que no te tocaría ni cabello-dijo mientras volvía a sonreír- Pero no sé si cumplirlo-

-Ten mucho cuidado con esas amenazas- le recriminó Hermione mientras notaba como Voldemort avanzaba un paso y se colocaba más cerca del mago.

-Lo cumplas o no, no importará porque acabaré contigo en este preciso momento- gruño Voldemort furioso.

Arceus asintió mientras seguía sonriendo- Si yo fuera tú, me preocuparía mucho más por las personas que tienes en tu mansión. Nunca se sabe quién puede terminar traicionándote ¿No crees?-

Voldemort abrió los ojos estupefacto - ¿Quién de mis filas podría querer ayudar a una piltrafa como tú? Das pena, muchacho, siempre la has dado- le espetó con asco.

-Por supuesto, es muy fácil asegurar eso cuando eres joven… me dejé manipular por ti una vez. Eso trajo la muerte de mi madre y la de mi padre actualmente. Pero verás como ahora todo será al contrario-

Voldemort blandió su varita expulsando a Arceus unos metros de donde ellos estaban, cayendo al suelo con un estrepito. El mago se puso en pie con parsimonia sacudiendo la tierra de su camisa. Pero sonrió nuevamente sin sacar su varita.

- La lucha no será aquí. Aún me faltan unas cuantas acciones que hacer antes de nuestra batalla- le explicó

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos mientras de la punta de su varita salía una larga tira de fuego. Arceus la miró y sonriendo se dio la vuelta mientras iba caminando. Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, de verdad el hombre pensaba irse así como así. Pensó en gritarle a Voldemort que lo detuviera, pero le parecía absurdo puesto que el mago oscuro había empuñado su varita y la tira de fuego golpeó a Arceus en la espalda.

Hermione se estremeció al ver un hilo de humo salir de la espalda del hombre mientras éste se enderezaba y dejaba de caminar. La blanca camisa estaba quemada por la mitad y podía verse una quemadura en linea recta en el centro de la espalda del mago. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la bruja fue darse cuenta que esa no era la única marca en la piel. Había al menos una docena de escalofriantes cicatrices plasmadas en ella.

La bruja dio un paso atrás, la imagen le daba escalofríos. Voldemort en cambio no parecía darle importancia porque sus facciones estaban inundadas de ira y el instinto asesino se reflejaba en sus rojos ojos.

Los ojos de Arceus en cambio, relampaguearon al darse la vuelta y mirar a Voldemort, pasó su mano por su hombro bajando hasta su brazo tocándolo suavemente. Pero antes de que alguno alcanzara a decir algo, el hombre había desaparecido.

-¿Debería estar preocupada?- preguntó Hermione muy nerviosa.

Voldemort estaba dándole la espalda al frente suyo. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio mientras se giraba para encararla- No- dijo con fuerza, pero Hermione pudo notar su duda.

-Si ese hombre es una amenaza real, yo debería saberlo, deberíamos tomar cartas en el asunto y solucionarlo- le espetó Hermione

-¿Crees que no me encargaré del problema? Sinceramente, Hermione, a veces pienso que no tienes idea de con quién tratas- le dijo furioso mientras caminaba de regreso por donde había venido.

Hermione lo siguió sin saber que más decir. Caminaron en silencio mientras la oscuridad del bosque desaparecía al hacerse menos frondoso. Por fin los primeros rayos de sol les pegaron en la cara y pudieron ver la mansión más allá. Voldemort cruzó el jardín a grandes zancadas y entró en el lobby seguido de Hermione. Ésta lo tomó del brazo de repente.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo?- preguntó

-No pasa nada, Hermione- dijo mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre de la chica y subía las escaleras. Hermione se le quedó mirando estupefacta ¿ahora que le ocurría?

Siguió por el mismo camino dispuesta a ir a su habitación, esperaba que su hija se encontrara allá durmiendo, estaba rogando porque Vanessa hubiese regresado y estuviera allí con ella. Abrió la puerta y vio a Rania dormida en su cama con una expresión inocente y relajada en su rostro. Pero la escena no tranquilizó a Hermione puesto que no veía a Vanessa en ninguna parte. Molesta, salió de la habitación y volteó hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de Voldemort, honestamente no sabía si él se hallaba allí y no estaba segura de querer ir a verlo.

Suspiró y se encaminó hacia allá ignorando su orgullo. Tocó la puerta y entró. Voldemort estaba sentado en su sillón observando el fuego, volteó su cabeza al escucharla entrar.

- Hermione, necesito que me dejes tranquilo- le dijo mientras volvía a centrar sus ojos en la chimenea.

La chica se le acercó y se arrodilló en el suelo cerca de su butaca, Voldemort no la miró, se limitó a ignorarla.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿He hecho algo?- preguntó la bruja despacio.

Voldemort no respondió. Hermione suspiró- ¿Es por lo que ha dicho ese hombre sobre Fharland? Porque tú sabes que eso ya no significa nada para mí, es pasado, tú eres…-

Los ojos de Voldemort se desviaron hacia ella e hizo una mueca de desprecio- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-

- ¿Entonces qué es?- cuestionó de nuevo Hermione.

Voldemort se puso en pie – Vete, Hermione… vete- le dijo furioso mientras apuntaba con su mano hacia la puerta.

Hermione se le quedó viendo durante unos segundos, estaba sorprendida por esa actitud. Sin embargo el hombre parecía bastante molesto por lo cual Hermione no quiso tentar a su suerte y salió por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo. Corrió hasta la habitación de su hija y abrió la puerta envuelta en lágrimas.

- ¡Por dios, Hermione ¿Que ha pasado?!- escuchó la voz de Vanessa.

Levantó la vista y vio a la chica acercarse a ella y poner sus manos en su cara-¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó con histeria

- No pasa nada. Voldemort… él…- le respondió la bruja

- Bueno dudo que lo hayan matado o algo así… entonces ¿qué te ha hecho ahora?- preguntó nuevamente mientras la ayudaba a sentarse un sofá. Hermione le contó todo en voz baja para no despertar a su hija. Cuando terminó Vanessa parecía muy sorprendida.

-¿Con que el hijo de Fharland? Parece peligroso- comentó mirando hacia la cama

- Bueno sin duda me ha causado más miedo que el mismo padre y eso ya es decir bastante-

-Sí, y por la forma en que hablas de él, de Fharland, quiero decir, parece que lo que menos le tenías era miedo- observó Vanessa.

Hermione la miró estupefacta, no podía creer que estuviera comentando ese tipo de cosas- Ese no es el tema de lo que estamos discutiendo-

-Bueno has sido tú quien lo ha mencionado con esa voz- se defendió la chica.

-No voy a negar que me afectó mucho su muerte, no me lo termino de creer…. ¡Espera! ¿Crees que sea por eso que Voldemort actúa así conmigo? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?- preguntó exaltándose.

Vanessa abrió los ojos - ¿Él? ¿Darse cuenta de esas cosas? No- aseguró frunciendo los labios- Creo que es bastante fácil saber porque está así, Hermione-

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta- Me parece ofensivo que tu sepas y yo no- admitió con sorna.

- Bueno por lo que tú cuentas, ese tal Arceus hizo varias amenazas directas ¿No piensas que el señor oscuro está, digamos… preocupado por eso?- comentó dudosa, como buscando las palabras correctas para soltar aquello.

Hermione le sonrió, aun después de tanto tiempo, la chica no se atrevía a llamar a Voldemort por su nombre- ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué? Han sido muy pocas las veces en que lo he visto preocupado-

Vanessa enrojeció- Bueno quizás, si… lo que quiero decir es que tal vez si se esté algo inquieto por esas amenazas, contra ti… y su hija…-

Hermione se quedó un momento en blanco- Es posible- aceptó después de unos segundos- De todas formas no habría manera de averiguarlo-

Vanessa frunció el entrecejo- Podrías preguntárselo…-

Hermione apretó los labios- No estoy segura que me admita algo como eso. Lo intentaré… supongo-

Vanessa sonrió, siempre le había llamado la atención la grandísima falta de empatía de Voldemort hacia cualquier emoción humana. Se volteó hacia la cuna donde dormía plácidamente la niña de cinco años.

- Rania parece estar inconsciente ¿qué harás ahora?- le preguntó

- Iré a ver a Voldemort, necesitamos hablar ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?-

Vanessa parecía avergonzada pero se recuperó- Quisiera hablar con Draco también, está abajo haciendo guardia-

Hermione levantó una ceja- Aún sigo pensando que puedes conseguir alguien mejor- le dijo mientras caminaban juntas hacia la puerta- Pero es tu elección por supuesto- añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión de la chica.

Vanessa sonrió – Gracias ¿nos veremos en un rato? Yo estaré abajo-

Hermione asintió mientras se despedían y cada una tomaba un rumbo diferente. La bruja llegó hasta el despacho de Voldemort y entró. Estaba vacío y pobremente iluminado. La chica se quedó de pie sin moverse, hacía solo un rato que había estado allí y Voldemort ya se había ido. Caminó por el lugar y se quedó viendo por una de las grandes ventanas que decoraban la habitación, el fuego de la chimenea le daba una agradable sensación. Ya estaba empezando a anochecer y Hermione no pude evitar pensar en aquel hombre y en el parecido que tenía con Fharland.

No podía explicarlo, pero sentía un nudo en el estomago al recordar a Fharland. Asimilar que hubiese muerto, a pesar de que había intentado asesinarla existían muchas otras razones para añorarlo, no importaba cuantos años hubiesen pasado desde entonces.

Las palabras de Arceus todavía resonaban en sus oídos, Fharland le había pedido que no le hiciera daño, que le hubiese gustado verla una vez más. Era imposible no emocionarse y exaltarse con eso. Quizás Vanessa se había equivocado, tal vez Voldemort si se hubiese percatado. El solo pensar en esa posibilidad le provocó un ataque de ansiedad. No quería sembrar dudas en la mente del mago, ella lo amaba a él y eran este tipo de situaciones las que lograban que ella ratificara sus sentimientos.

Hermione suspiró y se sobresaltó al sentir unos fuertes brazos tomarla de la cintura y jalarla hacia atrás. Volteó rápidamente como si no supiera quien hacía eso. Voldemort la miró curioso- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en voz baja

- Buscándote- le respondió con simpleza

- Yo te encontré ¿Qué necesitas?

Hermione bufó. Odiaba que Voldemort le preguntara que necesitaba cada vez que lo buscaba. Pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, el mago insistía en preguntárselo constantemente. Se dio la vuelta y se colocó de frente a él.

-Quiero saber ¿Que está sucediendo? Lo de hace un momento…- empezó a decir Hermione, no podía creer que después de que la hubiese echado de su despacho de esa manera tan agresiva actuara como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

El mago ladeó su cabeza, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta su butaca. Se sentó en ella y acomodó a Hermione en sus piernas. Empezó a acariciarla mientras sus ojos la observaban con deseo. Pero Hermione no iba a dejar pasar el tema por alto. Tomó sus manos y las sujetó. Voldemort la miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos instantes gruñó.

- Me he dejado llevar, Hermione, es todo- le respondió.

¿Te has dejado llevar por qué? ¿Qué pasó? Necesito saberlo-

Voldemort negó con la cabeza- No llenaré tu cabeza de preocupaciones. Tú puedes estar tranquila, ese es mi trabajo. Darte tranquilidad y hacerte feliz, de lo demás me ocupo yo-

Hermione miró hacia un lado y pudo ver la imagen de Vanessa apuntándola con un dedo exclamado un "_Te lo dije_". No pudo evitar reírse pensando en eso. Voldemort levantó una ceja y miró hacia donde Hermione tenía clavada la vista, frunció el entrecejo y detalló a la chica- Creo que deberías dormir un poco- sugirió.

Hermione lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro mientras le sonreía y se acercaba para besarlo. Voldemort la recibió mientras la estrechaba con sus brazos. La bruja pasó sus manos por el pecho del hombre acariciando.

- ¿Qué pensarías de uno de tus mortífagos que se emparejara con una hija de muggles?- preguntó de pronto Hermione.

Voldemort la miró fríamente- Pueden hacer lo que lo quieran-

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, eso realmente no se lo esperaba – Pensé que no lo permitirías- confesó

- Sería decepcionante. No acepto que magos y brujas de sangre pura se entremezclen con muggles o sangres sucias. Pero tampoco tengo el tiempo ni el interés de ocuparme de ese tipo de situaciones tan innecesarias- le explicó Voldemort.

-Entonces… si te dijera que ahora mismo tienes un valioso mortífago relacionándose con una hija de muggles… ¿qué harías?-

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza curioso, pero en sus ojos había todo tipo de emociones y ninguna era agradable de prever - ¿Un valioso mortifago? ¿Quién es?-

-¡No puedo decirte eso! Podrías matarlos… te conozco- se escandalizó Hermione- Mejor olvídalo-

-¿Olvidarlo? Si no me lo dices ahora, lo averiguaré- la voz de Voldemort era suave e indiferente, pero Hermione no estaba segura si algo peor se escondía entre ella. Se arrepentía de haber sacado el tema pero no tenía más opción que contarle sino podría averiguar todo y sería mucho peor.

-Bueno digamos que Vanessa tiene cierto interés en Draco Malfoy- Hermione tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no reírse puesto que Voldemort había optado una expresión incrédula y sorprendida al mismo tiempo mientras se echaba hacia atrás pegando la espalda contra el respaldo de la butaca.

- Absurdo. Siempre te dije desde el principio que esa chica tenía ciertos problemas mentales- le dijo en respuesta.

- No es verdad, eso solo que la odias porque es hija de muggles y…-

- Porque me obligaste a salvarle la vida, ahora mismo no estarías aburriéndome con estos temas si me hubieses dejado acabar con ella- Voldemort se removió poniendo mala cara.

- Solo quiero saber tu opinión porque ese interés es reciproco- lo interrumpió la bruja

- ¿Ah sí? Pensé que habías dicho un valioso mortifago, Draco es lo más inútil que pudiste encontrar. Que su padre se encargue de eso, no tengo interés, Hermione-

- Ah, bien, pues entonces yo no tengo nada que ver, que sean felices…- dijo Hermione mientras se ponía en pie con una sonrisa.

Voldemort la miraba estupefacto- ¿Y antes tenías algo que ver entre ellos?-

- No, pero si tú te ponías en contra, pues… tenía que encontrar la manera de tranquilizarte y convencerte-

El mago sonrió con ironía- Pues tendrías que haberte esforzado demasiado-

Hermione se le acercó y lo besó nuevamente- Estoy consciente, vayamos a dormir, estoy exhausta-

Voldemort asintió mientras también se ponía en pie y se arreglaba la túnica. El fuego de la chimenea se apagó y ambos salieron por la puerta. Los pasillos estaban iluminados y en completo silencio. Hermione tomó a Voldemort de la mano y caminaron mientras hablaban pero un grito desgarrador se escuchó en la mansión. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y se quedaron de piedra esperando escuchar algo más que les diera una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo. Volvieron a escucharse más gritos y notaron como el suelo vibraba bajos sus pies. Ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Rania. Voldemort abrió la puerta y suspiró cuando vio que la niña seguía durmiendo sin darse cuenta de nada. Cerró la puerta y lanzó un hechizo en ella al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban más gritos de angustia.

- Parece que viene del jardín- le dijo Hermione mientras volvían a correr. No le hacía falta pensar mucho que estaba sucediendo, estaba segura que Arceus estaba detrás de ese nuevo ataque. Pero no lograba explicarse cómo podía entrar tan fácilmente en la mansión y causar caos. A menos que tuviera un espía, que era algo que de por sí, él mismo había prácticamente admitido.

Llegaron hasta los terrenos y Voldemort la haló rápidamente hacia su izquierda. Un hechizo le había pasado cerca y Hermione vislumbró dos figuras luchando un poco más delante de ellos. Una horda de mortífagos aparecían de la nada dispuestos a atacar a los agresores que no parecían percibir que el lugar se llenaba de magos y brujas enmascarados.

Voldemort y Hermione avanzaron con paso rápido llegando hasta las dos personas y Hermione se dio cuenta horrorizada que eran Draco y Vanessa, ambos luchaban encarnizadamente.

- ¿Ahora qué? Esto si no lo voy a tolerar, Hermione- dijo Voldemort con fastidio como si estuviera presenciando una clásica pelea de novios.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esto es serio! - Hermione le dio un empujón, no podía creer que fuera tan ciego.

-Si no me hubieses contado lo que pasaba entre esos dos, quizás te hubiese creído. Voy a regresar- Voldemort hizo un movimiento y los mortífagos perplejos abandonaron el lugar desapareciendo en el acto, dejando solos a Draco y Vanessa que parecían desear herirse con más vehemencia puesto la batalla se hacía cada vez más cruda.

- ¡Te digo que es serio! ¡Debes detenerlos!- exclamó Hermione mirando hacia el mago con desesperación.

- No pasará nada, Hermione. Déjalos, ya se solucionará…-

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-_

Voldemort y Hermione se dieron la vuelta con los ojos abiertos al momento que veían salir como en cámara lenta, el chorro de luz verde de la varita de Vanessa e impactar a Draco en el pecho mientras éste salía despedido y quedaba tendido en la hierba con los ojos abiertos y sin vida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O.o


	8. Chapter 8

GABY: Nunca puse una foto de cómo me imagino a Voldemort porque cada quien tiene su imagen de él. Además se me había sido muy difícil encontrar una imagen medianamente parecido. Ya la tengo, la modifiqué un poco para oscurecerle el cabello. No es perfectamente como quería, pero es bastante el parecido, la subiré para ti :) Saludos.

RachellGranger: Si, Hermione tiene como 24, 25 años actualmente.

PrincesLynx: ¡Estoy ansiosa por escribir esa escena!

PauRiddle: Voldemort estaba así porque tiene miedo que le pase algo a Hermione o a su hija. Digamos que siente que está fallando en protegerlas. De todos modos lo expliqué un poco mas en este capítulo.

**NOTA: ****Hermione no terminará enamorada/ encaprichada/interesada en Arceus, así que pueden despejar esa duda algunas personas que me preguntaron.**

**NOTA II: Mi otro fic lo escribí basado en Ginny, pero supongo que podría cambiarlo para hacerlo con Hermione, lo pensaré. De todos modos no habrá romance entre ellos aunque será la pareja principal.**

"_Una vez le preguntaron a Buda qué es lo que a él más le sorprendía de la humanidad, y respondió: Los hombres, que pierden la salud para juntar dinero, y luego pierden el dinero para recuperar la salud y por pensar ansiosamente en el futuro, olvidan el presente de tal forma, que acaban por no vivir ni el presente ni el futuro, viven como si nunca fuesen a morir y mueren como si nunca hubiesen vivido."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione vio como las rodillas de Vanessa se doblaban y caía al suelo gritando y llorando mientras se arrastraba al cuerpo de Malfoy y lo abrazaba. La escena la había dejando en verdadero shock, no porque sintiera tristeza por Draco, sino por haber visto a la chica lanzar una maldición asesina, realmente no se lo podría haber esperado. Se dio la vuelta y observó a Voldemort, el mago no se había inmutado después de haber pasado por esa momentánea y brevísima sorpresa, solo miraba la chica gritar y sollozar sobre el cadáver de su mortifago.

Hermione dio un paso hacia ella, pero Voldemort la jaló del brazo y la hizo retroceder mientras él mismo pasaba por su lado y avanzaba unos pasos.

- Vaya, estoy impresionado del atrevimiento que has tenido para revelarte ante mi- Le dijo fríamente.

Vanessa levantó su llorosa cara y la centró en Voldemort, su rostro expresaba sorpresa y una inmensa conmoción – Yo… yo no…-

- Silencio- impuso Voldemort con voz fuerte y clara mientras se le acercaba más.

La chica se irguió un poco y lo miró con verdadero terror, daba la impresión que quería hablar, pero la mirada letal de Voldemort bastaba para enmudecer a cualquiera. El mago se giró para observar detenidamente el cuerpo de Malfoy y puso un pie en su cabeza, girándola. Hermione sintió nauseas pero no dijo nada, el hombre rió.

-¿Por qué razón lo has matado? ¿Por qué te descubrió, acaso?- le cuestionó

Vanessa seguía sin responder y miraba implorante a Voldemort desde el suelo. Bajó la cabeza al percatarse de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Voldemort sonrió y se agachó a su lado poniendo su largo dedo índice bajo su barbilla y forzándola levantar el rostro.

- Respóndeme- exigió.

- No entiendo la pregunta… mi señor…-

Voldemort sonrió más ampliamente, puso la punta de su varita en la frente de la chica- Crucio- susurró.

Vanessa cayó de lado y gritó mientras se sacudía violentamente intentado alejarse del espantoso dolor. Hermione solo miraba la escena sin moverse, todavía estaba demasiado impactada para decir algo. Vio como Voldemort levantaba su varita rompiendo la maldición, la chica quedó tirada en el suelo llorando y gimiendo de dolor.

El mago seguía agachado viendo el espectáculo con una sonrisa burlona y cruel en sus labios, con un movimiento de su mano, el cuerpo de la chica se elevó como jalada por unas cuerdas invisibles y la obligaron a arrodillarse ante Voldemort nuevamente.

- Tu famoso papel de la niña inocente no funcionará conmigo- la amenazó- Mi recomendación es que hables, es una oportunidad que no suelo brindar. Sino no hablas, pues me veré obligado a usar otros métodos más rudimentarios… créeme que no te gustarán en lo absoluto-

Vanessa parpadeó todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía que el simple hecho de hablar le causara más dolor. Tosió y miró a Voldemort a los ojos y de una forma más sumisa de la que Hermione pudiera haber visto nunca.

- Él… él… me atacó… primero- dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Voldemort levantó una ceja con incredulidad- ¿Draco Malfoy te atacó? ¿Por qué haría eso? –

Vanessa negó con la cabeza – Nunca dijo nada… él solo…-

El mago tomó de nuevo su barbilla con fuerza y la chica gimió de dolor- Quizás yo sepa porque… Te atacó porque es lo que mereces, por ser una inmunda sangre sucia- le dijo con repulsión.

-¡Basta!- Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante furiosa tratando de que sus piernas no temblaran ante la ferocidad de la mirada que Voldemort le lanzó.

El hombre se puso en pie y se acercó a la bruja lentamente como evaluándola. Llegó a su altura y la miró con rabia- Ella es la culpable de todo, te ha traicionado y la sigues defendiendo - le susurró

- ¡Eso no lo sabes!- exclamó Hermione sin poderse contener.

-¡ESTOY CANSANDO DE QUE QUIERAS PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI, EL QUE DÁ LAS ORDENES Y TOMA LAS DECISIONES AQUÍ SOY YO!- le gritó histérico, daba la impresión de que sus ojos ardían.

- ¡No, Hermione! ¡No te metas, por favor!- le gritó Vanessa con voz ronca

Voldemort se dio la vuelta y apuntó a la chica con su varita que salió despedida cayendo sobre su espalda con cortes en su cuerpo. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita, se lanzó contra Voldemort y trató de empujarlo, pero el mago estaba preparado y la tomó del brazo alejándolo de su cuerpo. La miró con decepción y soltó su brazo, se separó de ella y observó como Vanessa intentaba ponerse en pie con la ropa manchándose más de sangre debido a las heridas.

- Déjala, por favor- murmuró la chica mirando hacia Voldemort- La culpable soy yo, y merezco el castigo-

El mago rió mientras bajaba mas su varita – No pretendía que fuera al contrario, niña estúpida- Con un chasquido de sus dedos, dos mortífagos aparecieron de la nada provocando que Hermione se tensase.

-Llévensela a las mazmorras, ya me encargaré de ella- ordenó Voldemort todavía mirando fijamente a Vanessa- Y díganle a Lucius que recoja el cuerpo de su hijo, es una mancha en mi jardín-

Los mortífagos se inclinaron mientras tomaban a Vanessa de ambos brazos y la alzaban rudamente. Voldemort caminó hacia Hermione que estaba a punto de llorar mientras veía como se llevaban a su amiga y la tomó de la mano obligándola a caminar a su par. Ésta solo se dejaba llevar sin querer mirar atrás. A pesar de todo el drama, la mansión se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral.

Mientras subía las escaleras Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diría Lucius Malfoy cuando encontrara el cuerpo de su hijo allí botado, como una bolsa de basura, sin ninguna explicación de lo sucedido, ¿qué diría su madre? Una presión en el pecho la hizo jadear, ella era madre ahora, si ella se encontrara en esa situación… ver a Rania muerta de esa manera, ¡O cualquier otra!, no creía que pudiera soportarlo.

A pesar de lo mucho que había detestado a Malfoy, debía admitir que Voldemort se había sobrepasado al dejar su cuerpo ahí y avisarle a los padres de esa forma. Suspirando y con mucho estrés entró a la habitación y encontró a su hija sentada en su cama con cara de adormilaba. Voldemort cerró la puerta y caminó por toda la habitación con los ojos fijos en su hija.

-¿Qué haces ahí durmiendo?- le preguntó de mala gana

-Yo le dije que podía estar mientras regresábamos- le explicó Hermione – No te preocupes, cariño- la tranquilizó al ver como su hija abría los ojos asustada ante el tono de Voldemort.

- Muy bien, ya regresamos… ahora vuelve a tu habitación y quédate allí- le ordenó

Hermione se dio la vuelta molesta. Su hija no iba a pagar su mal humor, pero tampoco quería desautorizarlo y provocar una pelea con la niña al frente. No hubo necesidad que el mago lo repitiera dos veces, Hermione vio con algo de tristeza como la pequeña se levantaba rápidamente y con cara de miedo cruzaba rápidamente la puerta que llevaba a la habitación contigua.

-Escucha, puedo entender que estés molesto, pero no tienes necesidad de descargar tu frustración con nuestra hija, ella es…-

-Lo que hiciste allá abajo no me gusto nada, Hermione- la interrumpió Voldemort

-Sigues sin tener pruebas de que ella nos haya traicionado- le contestó Hermione dolida.

Voldemort enfureció- ¿Debo esperar a verte herida… o muerta?-

- Ella dijo que Malfoy la atacó primero, quizás se defendió…puedes cerciorarte-

-Estoy harto de tus peticiones absurdas. Yo solo debo matar al traidor y poco me importan todos los que deban caer para mantenerlas a ustedes a salvo-

Hermione se le quedó mirando. Voldemort también la observaba, pero desvió sus ojos a la ventana ignorando el suspiro que salió de los labios de la bruja.

-No quiero que mates inocentes, no quiero que derrames sangre para protegernos. Quiero que descubras quien es ¿Por qué te ha costado tanto hacerlo? es algo relativamente sencillo para alguien como tú-

Voldemort parecía molesto consigo mismo, pero se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione – He dejado de ser… objetivo- admitió

-¡Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor! Si de verdad fue Vanessa, bien, mátala, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero al menos quiero que estés seguro. Si la asesinas y el verdadero culpable sigue aquí… correremos más peligro que ahora-

El mago se le quedó mirando fijamente, al cabo de rato asintió y arregló su túnica – Bajaré a verla- dijo

- Por favor… trata de… ¿no ser tan violento?- pidió Hermione en voz baja

Voldemort se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió- Supongo que puedo intentarlo…- miró hacia la puerta donde su hija se había ocultado- Rania… ella… más tarde hablaremos-

Hermione asintió- Yo hablaré con ella. No te preocupes, lo entenderá-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las puertas de la celda se abrieron a su simple orden y entró con paso fuerte y decidido. La chica estaba allí tirada, todavía con los vestigios de la anterior lucha y del daño que él mismo le había hecho.

Vanessa levantó los llorosos ojos y se aterró al ver quien era su visitante. Intentó retroceder, pero todo le provocaba un dolor horrible.

-¿Va a matarme?- preguntó con miedo.

Voldemort se quedó de pie ante ella- Si descubro que has traicionado a Hermione, me suplicarás que te mate, pero no te lo concederé hasta que vea tu cuerpo deshacerse en agonía- le respondió mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Yo nunca haría tal cosa, lo he dicho miles de veces!- exclamó desesperada

Voldemort se acercó hacia ella y le dio una bofetada con tal fuerza que el golpe resonó en las paredes- No me hables así y baja ese tono, sangre sucia. No estás frente a tu noviecito, sino ante tu señor-

Vanessa volvió a llorar y se encogió de miedo- No he sido yo… nunca he sido yo. Draco… me atacó, lo juro, no se la razón…-

Voldemort se agachó y la tomó con fuerza de la mandíbula, presionado con sus dedos- Lo averiguaré… -

Vanessa sintió como el hombre se introducía sin cuidado en su mente y se relajó dejando que viera todo lo que quisiese. Lloró mientras notaba como una presión se hacía presente en su cabeza. No le llevó ni diez segundos descubrir todo lo que necesitaba y soltando su barbilla se le quedó viendo fijamente.

Vanessa rompió en llanto histérico- Le dije… yo nunca… jamás mentí-

Voldemort respiró profundamente, no había sido difícil asegurarse la veracidad de la historia de la chica, eso solo significaba que seguía sin saber quién era el traidor. Podía pensar en Draco, pero no le encontraba sentido, a menos que estuviera controlado por la mano de alguien más, pero ¿por qué atacar a Vanessa? ¿Con que fin?

Llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo aplastó. Vanessa lo miraba asustada, temerosa de cualquier acción que hombre tomara contra ella.

- Puedes irte- le dijo Voldemort soltando sus cadenas

-¿Podría… dejar de desconfiar de mi?- preguntó nerviosa

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, se acercó un poco más ella y estuvo tentado de volverla a golpear por su falta de respeto, pero su mano se posó suavemente en la mejilla de la chica, que había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó, lo miró sorprendida. Su fría mano todavía estaba apoyada en su mejilla y se había acercado más a ella, ésta se puso nerviosa al instante.

Voldemort la miró fríamente durante unos instantes- Hermione… lo es todo para mí- afirmó- Ella y mi hija ¿has entendido? No te atrevas a culparme por protegerlas- le espetó con rabia.

-¿Protegerlas? ¿Eso es lo que está haciendo… mi señor? -Agregó despacio.

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo - ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Si deseara protegerlas realmente, las llevaría a otro lugar más seguro- opinó en un susurro.

Voldemort permaneció en silencio, solo mirando a la chica con sus rojos ojos centellando, pero Vanessa trató de evitar los escalofríos, por lo que no despegó sus ojos de los de él.

- Aunque si me permite opinar, no puede protegerlas con ese estilo de vida que usted lleva, es como un imán, atraerá todo lo oscuro a sus vidas. Espero nunca suceda, adoro a Hermione y a Rania, son como mi propia familia, pero habrá algún momento en que llegará tarde y será el culpable de todo lo que les pase- le espetó con un poco mas de valor.

Voldemort enfureció- ¿Cómo te atreves?-

- No puede tener el control de todo-

Voldemort cerró su mano en un puño y se acercó más a la chica- Yo siempre tengo el control-

- Pues honestamente eso es lo que espero- le contestó la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

Voldemort cerró los ojos unos segundos, se levantó y señaló hacia la puerta- Sal de aquí-

Vanessa se puso en pie muy despacio y haciendo una reverencia salió del lugar alejándose lo más que podía del hombre. Voldemort se quedó de pie solo en aquel lugar, solo meditando. Él no iba a sacar a Hermione de allí, era su hogar y absolutamente nadie podría amenazarla mientras él estuviera ahí. Él jamás lo permitiría y no creía que muchas personas se atrevieran. Era puro orgullo, redoblaría su seguridad, las defensas y sus hechizos si hacía falta.

Salió de la celda dispuesto a subir a la habitación. Deseaba encontrar a Arceus, deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos, acabar aquello y darle tranquilidad a Hermione. Sabía que el mago no tardaría en aparecer, quería vengar la muerte de sus padres. Voldemort sonrió para sí mismo mientras escuchaba como el siseo de Nagini se hacía presente. La vio más adelante, arrastrándose hacia él y se paró a su lado esperando que el reptil subiera por sus piernas hasta colocarse sobre sus hombros. La acarició con suavidad y sonrió pensando en el gran festín que se daría su mascota cuando devorase a Arceus; un espectáculo digno de recordarse.

Levantó su vista al techo y respiró. Podía imaginarse, podía ver en su cabeza todas esas imágenes. Desde siempre había anhelado ser poderoso, célebre, glorioso y eterno y todavía lo quería, por no mencionar de que ya lo era. Pero ahora deseaba más, ansiaba poder mantener a su familia, deseaba ver a su hija correr, crecer y convertirse en una bruja renombrada, que todos se inclinaran ante su paso. Con Hermione se veía tan diferente, le emocionaba el hecho de pasar años a su lado, verla sonreír y estar a su lado, porque sabía que ante sus ojos, él era el hombre indicado.

Llegó hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta. Una punzada de irritación lo atacó al ver a Vanessa allí de pie ¿es que acaso esa chica no tenía otro lugar al que ir? Pero decidió ignorarla. Vio a Hermione de pie ante ella con sus ojos clavados en él sin decir nada, sabía que la bruja se había dado cuenta de la inocencia de su amiga y Voldemort no tenía ganas de escuchar recriminaciones por la anterior tortura que le había provocado cuando estaba más que seguro de su culpabilidad. No entendía como Hermione podía haber estado tan confiada en que su amiga no había sido culpable, la facilidad con que le había creído su historia.

Era precisamente ese tipo de reacciones emocionales las que lord Voldemort detestaba. Esa fe ciega en amigos que realmente nunca se llegaría a conocer realmente, esos amigos que quizá un día te apuñalarían por la espalda, porque había que ser claros, todo el mundo buscaba algo, todo el mundo miraba a su conveniencia. Él no, él era un hombre que podía hacer lo que quisiese, no seguía ningún protocolo, no respetaba las reglas de la sociedad y no era un hipócrita, era mentiroso, manipulador eso sí, pero solo con la gente que le interesaba, con la gente que podía utilizar, sin embargo no predicaba la doble moral como todos los demás. Sonrió al pensar en Lucius, el encajaba perfectamente en esa definición, pero a Voldemort le causaba gracia, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, porque Lucius era alguien muy inútil para él. En cambio Hermione, ella era todavía muy inocente, muy confiada e ilusa. Y una chica como Vanessa que podía tomar ese camino, aunque todavía no hubiese encontrar las pruebas… eso si representaba un peligro real para él y para su familia. La experiencia y el tiempo le habían enseñado que las personas podían ser muy fácilmente manipulables, sobre todo si se les ofrecía algo que deseaban.

Salió de sus pensamientos y vio a Rania sentada en la esquina de habitación jugando y se acercó a ella, agachándose a su lado. Notó la mirada de las dos brujas fijas en él, se habían quedado en silencio. Su hija levantó la cabeza y lo miró dudosa, como tratando de pensar si estaba feliz o estaba enfadado. Voldemort acarició un mechón de su cabello y Nagini siseó contenta. Su hija sonrió y acercó una mano a la serpiente mientras la saludaba en Pársel.

Voldemort silbó y su hija asintió con la cabeza. El hombre la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó haciendo que Nagini se deslizara hasta el suelo. Su hija quedó con la cabeza apoyada en su cuello y dándose la vuelta camino hacia la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Hermione

-Daremos un paseo- le respondió sencillamente.

Hermione lo miró nerviosa, los paseos de Voldemort con Rania siempre eran todo un misterio, la bruja nunca llegaba averiguar a donde iban, solo sabía que su hija siempre llegaba cansada y feliz, eso era suficiente para ella. Asintió con la cabeza.

Voldemort se le quedó mirando y se acercó hacia donde estaba, le dio un corto y suave beso antes de girarse nuevamente y salir por la puerta seguido de Nagini. Hermione se quedó de piedra mirando hacia donde el hombre había desaparecido. Vanessa también miró hacia allá y luego hacia ella.

- Bueno mi familia también era un poco rara- bromeó provocando una sonrisa por parte de Hermione.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Estudiaste aquí papá?- preguntó la niña mientras caminaba agarrada de la mano con Voldemort.

-Si… y también es donde tu estudiarás, se llama Hogwarts- contestó el hombre mientras iban caminado por los terrenos.

- ¿Y todo esto es tuyo?- pregunto de nuevo asombrada.

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, era verdad aquel lugar le pertenecía, siempre había sido así. Ese había sido su verdadero hogar, era su reino, su legado

-Ya quiero tener una varita- dijo Rania con desesperación – Y ser como tú, papá-

- Serás como yo, es lo que he querido desde que naciste- le admitió el hombre mientras sonreía.

El paseó resulto muy relajante para Voldemort y muy agotador para la niña, que ya pasadas cinco horas estaba quejándose de que quería descansar. Voldemort llamó a un elfo domestico de las cocinas y le ordenó traerle un helado a su hija mientras la veía saltar de un lado para otro con Nagini siguiéndole los talones.

Apoyado en una pared, veía a su hija comer sentada en la hierba con los ojos abiertos sorprendida ante las historias familiares de Nagini. Voldemort suspiró, vaya que su vida había dado un vuelco, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- Que hermosa escena- dijo una voz ronca. Voldemort se giró rápidamente y se quedó paralizado a ver a Arceus de pie, mirando hacia su hija con desprecio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA: ****PENULTIMO CAPITULO.**

"_Y ese escritor desconocido que escribió que si se tiene fama no es suficiente, y que si se tiene dinero encima, tampoco es suficiente, y que si se tiene fama, y dinero, y además amor… sigue sin ser suficiente, bueno, pues la verdad es que sentí pena de él"_

_Flores en el ático._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voldemort se separó de la pared y se quedó estático al ver a Arceus a escasos dos metros de donde la niña se encontraba. No se había percatado de su presencia y eso lo perturbó. Sacó rápidamente su varita y se paró al frente del mago.

-¿Cómo has entrado?- preguntó asesinamente

Arceus lo miró burlón – Las barreras mágicas nunca han sido un desafío para mí

Voldemort se tensó. No quería tener que luchar frente a su hija. Nagini se había percatado del cambio de su amo y se deslizó hasta donde él se encontraba. Arcus la miró con asco.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rania poniéndose en pie confundida.

- ¿Quién es la niña?- preguntó Arceus con un toque de curiosidad – No sabía que hubiesen alumnos de esa edad en este colegio-

Voldemort no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo. Si no fuera por su hija ya hubiese destrozado a ese bastardo.

-Papá… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es amigo tuyo?- pregunto de nuevo la pequeña acercándose hacia Voldemort y tomándolo por la túnica. El mago no le respondió, solo cerró los ojos durante un segundo antes de volver a mirar a Arceus con desprecio.

La reacción de éste no se hizo esperar. Miró a la niña y luego a Voldemort, una sonrisa repugnante torció sus facciones.

- ¿Papá?- repitió- ¿Tú? ¿Como padre? Que inmundicia- se burló.

-Menos de lo que eres tú como hijo- le espetó Voldemort.

La sonrisa de Arceus se evaporó de inmediato y una mueca de odio extremo se apoderó de su rostro.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre- escupió furioso

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza - ¿No es esa la razón por la que estás aquí en primer lugar?-

Arceus volvió a sonreír – Me divierte tanto tus inútiles intentos de descubrir mi presencia en tu entorno-

- Has hechizado a Draco Malfoy… ¿Por qué razón querías matar a esa sangre sucia?- preguntó Voldemort tratando de separar a la niña de su cuerpo, ésta se mantenía sujeta a su túnica ocultándose del hombre que de vez en cuando le mandaba miradas discretas.

-¿Una sangre sucia? ¿En tu mansión? Vaya creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… o tal vez hayas cambiado-

- Nada ha cambiado- le espetó Voldemort

-Tienes una hija y la engendraste con una sangre sucia, eso es muy peculiar, porque el desprecio que tenías hacia esos seres fue lo que admiré de ti en mi juventud-

Voldemort sonrió con ironía- No te debo explicaciones, mocoso-

Arceus negó con la cabeza- Tampoco me interesan, yo estoy aquí por un objetivo… tú… y te mataré para vengar a mi madre… y a mi padre-

Voldemort rió-Es lo mas cínico que haya escuchado, ¿después de lo que le hiciste tienes el descaro para decir que vengaras su muerte? Quisiera saber cómo te recibió cuando volviste a su lado-

Arceus se quedó en silencio por un momento – Él sabía que iba a morir y yo también, decidí volver para buscar su perdón, me sorprendió a mi mismo la facilidad con la que me lo dio- la voz de hombre se hacía cada vez mas ronca.

- Siempre fue débil, un mago oscuro totalmente ridiculizado por ese tipo de acciones sentimentales y cuando tu naciste declinó aún más, simplemente patético-

Arceus lejos de enfurecerse, sonrió más ampliamente- Y ahora tú eres padre y juzgas el camino de un mago al cual tú le sigues los mismos pasos-

- Estoy muy lejos de ser débil, mocoso. Si lo deseas te lo puedo demostrar aquí y ahora- dijo mientras abría sus brazos retándolo. Sus ojos llameaban y sujetaba con fuerza su varita.

Arceus no se movió, se limitó a mirarlo – Me sorprende que no me hayas atacado ya- le confesó- ¿No quieres hacerlo por tu pequeña hija?- añadió mientras sus ojos de desviaban una vez más hacia la niña, ésta se escogió más si era posible. Nagini se acercó a ella y se enrolló en su cuerpo abriendo las fauces y siseando furiosa.

- ¿Qué puede no haber visto ya una pequeña como ella cuando te tiene a ti como padre?- continuó Arceus con malicia – Dudo que haya nacido con una pizca de inocencia- dijo mientras su mano iba hasta su cuello y sacaba una pequeña cadena de oro entrelazada.

Voldemort la miró fijamente pero se centró nuevamente en el rostro del mago, éste tenía sus ojos clavados en él mientras la acariciaba con sus dedos índice y pulgar, sonrió al darse cuenta que Voldemort se había percatado de esto, se explicó antes que alguien lo pidiera:

- Esta cadena es una fusión de una pulsera que tenía mi madre y un anillo de mi padre, junto con una cadena de oro que ambos me regalaron cuando obtuve mi primera varita. Las fundí y las convertí en esto que ves, es un símbolo de nuestra unión familiar por así decirlo-

Voldemort hizo un sonido de burla –Tus cuentos infantiles sobre tu inútil familia me están aburriendo, además no me interesa tal cosa-

- Deberías conocerla- le dijo Arceus sin perder la calma- Tengo pensado despedirme de ella y espero que seas tú el ultimo que la vea-

Voldemort levantó una ceja - ¿Qué clase de tonterías son esas?-

Arceus negó con la cabeza- Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo. Es hora de irme- dijo mientras se giraba

- ¿Irte? ¿A que viniste sino era a luchar contra mí?- Voldemort se sintió furioso y tonto al decir esto, quería matarlo, quería verlo agonizar en el suelo mientras lo atacaba con su maldición. Pero Rania se encontraba todavía sujetándolo fuertemente a la altura de la cadera por su túnica y no podía arriesgarse que ese combate terminara en una tragedia. Pensó que lo mejor que podía suceder era que Arceus se fuera.

- No, solo sentí curiosidad… en cuanto a tu mortifago, si, estaba siendo manipulado por mí, fue bastante sencillo a decir verdad- dijo mirando al cielo como pensando- Pero yo no tenía intenciones de matar a la chica que a según, él atacó. Mi objetivo era otro, pero al parecer falló-

-Si tu objetivo era yo ¿pensaste que Draco podía ser un rival de mi nivel?- se burló Voldemort - ¿pensaste que por ser un mortifago no lo mataría?-

Arceus se quedó estático unos segundos perplejo ante la pregunta de Voldemort, luego sonrió como disculpándose- Lo siento, creo que no lo pensé bien-

Voldemort levantó un poco su varita. Sentía su sangre hervir y necesitaba matar a ese hombre, ahora. Pero antes que siquiera hubiera decidido en hacer algún otro movimiento Arceus había desparecido.

Su hija lo soltó y avanzó un paso dudosa. Notó como Nagini la soltaba y se relajaba visiblemente. Él por el contrario se encontraba más tenso que antes ¿Cómo había podido aparecerse allí? Él mismo había previsto al castillo de protección, levantando barreras poderosas para evitar que Nadie que no fuera él mismo pudiera aparecerse allí.

-¿Quién era, papá?- preguntó Rania con curiosidad mientras se volteaba hacia él.

- Nadie importante. Solo un viejo enemigo- le dijo con naturalidad. Como si aquello fuera algo muy sencillo de explicarle a una niña de cinco años

-¿Enemigo? ¿Vas a matarlo?- Le preguntó todavía curiosa

Voldemort se le quedó viendo dudoso, agradecía que Hermione no se encontrara allí y hubiese escuchado tal cosa. Sabía que su hija había visto ciertas escenas y reuniones con sus mortífagos que, honestamente, no debiera haber presenciado. Solo esperaba que jamás las repitiera delante de su madre. No valía la pena mentirle ni decirle palabras falsas cuando al hacerle esa pregunta, ya obviamente sabía la verdad, sin contar que él nunca había sido un hombre de darle vueltas a un asunto y medir lo que decía porque estuviera una niña presente.

- Si, lo haré- dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado – Escucha, hija, no debes decirle nunca a tu madre lo que acaba de suceder, se pondría muy nerviosa-

-¿Por qué?- le cuestionó nuevamente

- Solo hazlo, sé que no me decepcionarás- le dijo Voldemort con voz dura, sonaba bastante como una orden y eso logró que Rania asintiera con la cabeza un poco asustada.

Voldemort respiró profundamente- ¿Quieres ir a casa?-

La niña asintió mientras volvía a tomar las ropas de Voldemort con sus pequeñas manos. El mago la levantó y la cargó en sus brazos mientras, seguidos de Nagini, se desaparecían de los terrenos del colegio.

Voldemort se detuvo en seco al ver a Hermione salir de la mansión en dirección hacia él y suspiró. La bruja llegó a su altura sonriendo ampliamente - Ya han llegado, se han tardado mucho-

-¿Mucho?- repitió Voldemort

-Bueno es que después de lo que ha pasado. Vanessa se ha quedado dormida en nuestra habitación- Su sonrisa desapareció al ver la expresión de Voldemort.

- ¿Se ha dormido… en nuestra cama?- preguntó despacio

- Bueno si… ¿qué más iba a hacer? Eso no importa, podemos dar un paseo, necesito algo de aire- dijo ignorando la mala cara de Voldemort.

- Por supuesto… después de que saque a esa niña de ahí. Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto, Hermione-

-Después de lo que le has hecho… no me sorprende que casi se desmayara ahí- le recriminó la bruja- Déjala descansar un momento-

Voldemort no se mostró feliz pero no dijo nada más. Hermione se acercó más y besó a su hija- Estaba pensando en que podíamos ir fuera del país-

Voldemort suspiró- Rania está cansada- dijo, pero Hermione no necesito oírlo. Clavó sus ojos en la niña que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Voldemort y tenía sus ojos casi cerrados.

-Bueno será otro día entonces…- dijo Hermione mientras la cargaba de los brazos de Voldemort

El mago miró hacia el horizonte donde podían apreciarse las brillantes estrellas - Ya es tarde… déjala en la habitación y que Vanessa la cuide mientras estamos fuera. Ambas estarán dormidas-

Hermione rió- Ya veo que vuelves a confiar en ella… de acuerdo, déjame subirla y regreso-

Voldemort se quedó de pie mirando hacia la mansión. Sus defensas mágicas estaban perfectas e incrementadas, al igual que Hogwarts y aún así, Arceus había podido burlarlas sin que él se diera cuenta. Se preguntó si Vanessa tendría razón y lo mejor que podía hacer era sacar a Hermione y a su hija de allí mientras él resolvía.

Se tocó el pecho ausentemente mientras veía a Hermione salir nuevamente. Y se acercó hacia ella llegando a su altura y atrayéndola fuertemente hacia su cuerpo y besándola posesivamente. Hermione respondió el beso pasando sus dedos por su abdomen.

- Sé adónde te puedo llevar-

-¿Adónde?- preguntó Hermione recuperándose del intenso momento.

- Vamos a Sur América. Específicamente a Ushuaia- le respondió mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Hermione no sabía donde quedaba el lugar, pero cuando abrió los ojos quedó impactada.

Se hallaban de pie en una colina empinada y hacía un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y era solo porque no había ido bien abrigada. Mirando hacia atrás, a ambos lados podían verse los picos de las montañas vestidos de nieve y allá al frente suyo, las luces una ciudad bajo sus pies le proporcionaba un extraño calor. Se sentó en el suelo, en la hierba y no despegó sus ojos de ese lugar, podían verse los yates y los pequeños barcos atracando en las costas.

-Muy hermoso- susurró mirando hacia arriba. Voldemort la observaba a ella con fijeza sin prestar atención al lugar. Al rato se sentó a su lado y se giró para mirarla.

-Hermione, quiero darte algo- dijo en voz baja

La bruja lo miró- ¿Qué es?- preguntó

El hombre sacó la cadena de su cuello y se la tendió. Hermione miró la prenda y luego a él- Es un poco larga- comentó.

-Es uno de mis horrocruxes. Quiero que lo tengas- explicó despacio

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo y tomó la cadena entre sus dedos, la miró detenidamente- ¿Por qué quieres que la tenga yo?-

Voldemort se encogió de hombros- Me hace sentir mejor el que la tengas puesta tú-

- La última vez que la tuve puesta me hacía sentir mal, extraña… no sé si deba…-

- Ahora tú eres parte de mi, Hermione. No te causará ningún efecto no deseado… Tú eres… tú eres todo para mi ahora… te la doy para que sepas… que tienes una parte de mi alma… dentro de ti, en tus manos…- El hombre dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente, tanto que Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para entenderlo, cuando lo escuchó, se quedó de piedra y su corazón se aceleró, sentía el cliché de las mariposas en su estomago. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre y lo besó pasionalmente.

- Lo cuidaré bien. Gracias- le respondió la bruja sonriendo ampliamente. Tomó la cadena y se la pasó por la cabeza, la metió por dentro de su camisa y la sintió reposar sobre su pecho. Voldemort tenía razón, se sentía diferente, ya no provocaba malestar ni rabia en ella, quizás era porque también la felicidad de ese momento opacaba cualquier cosa. Lo tomó de la mano y miró fijamente la ciudad, es como si la cantidad de luces titilando estuvieran felices y aplaudiendo aquel momento.

-Hermione he pensando que deberíamos irnos de la mansión por un tiempo- dijo Voldemort después de unos minutos, todavía con sus ojos sobre ella

Hermione se giró – ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es riesgoso estar ahí? ¿Estás seguro?-

Voldemort asintió- Arceus no es un mago especialmente poderoso, pero ha burlado mis defensas absurdamente, no logro explicarlo…-

-Eres un mago muy capaz, no logro entender como esto te ha afectado tanto. He leído sobre tus hazañas, las he visto y has dejado que ese mago te hunda- le espetó Hermione. No era su plena intención decir aquello, pero lo tenía atragantado, tantos años presumiendo que era el mejor y más poderoso y era realmente ahora cuando por primera vez se sentía amenazada por un mago que "no era poderoso".

Voldemort pareció enfurecerse- Quizás si fuera como antes, estos asuntos tan amenos no me preocuparían. En otras circunstancias me quedaría sentado esperando que él se dignara a hacer algún movimiento contra mí, ¡pero ahora no puedo darme ese lujo!-

-¿Sientes que has cambiado? Yo te veo igual que desde el primer día que te conocí- admitió Hermione con pena- Quiero decir, depende desde que perspectiva lo veas… -añadió rápidamente queriendo aclarar.

Voldemort miró hacia el frente, las palabras de Arceus resonaban en sus oídos. Quizás si no tuviera una hija… respiró profundamente, quizás Hermione tenía razón, estaba angustiándose de más, al fin y al cabo Arceus deseaba venganza, contra él y quizás contra Hermione. Y en eso es que tenía que centrarse.

- Lo que quiero decir es que para que sea más débil que Fharland, te ves mas estresado. Ni cuando te conté que Fharland podía localizarme donde sea que estuviese te mostraste tan tenso…-

Voldemort se quedó en blanco, no escuchaba lo que Hermione decía. Su mente maquinaba rápidamente, pensando… pero ¿cómo era posible? Sabía que Fharland había puesto un hechizo en Hermione para poder encontrarla cuando estuviera sola, en cierta parte anulaba la magia y la protección que él mismo había puesto sobre ella. Una vez que Fharland hubo desaparecido, él mismo había destruido los efectos del hechizo sobre la chica, entonces ¿por que parecía aplicarse el mismo efecto nuevamente?

Hermione seguía hablando sin parar y esta vez el mago si la miró, tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, mirándola absorto. Hermione paró y lo observó extrañada.

-Fharland tenía la capacidad de… anular mi magia, por así decirlo- le explicó a Hermione – Por eso los hechizos de protección que ponía sobre ti, no hacían efecto cuando estabas en su presencia-

Hermione lo miró, no tenía idea de aquello, pero no pensaba preguntarle- ¿Y crees que el hijo tenga la misma habilidad?- cuestionó emocionada de esa revelación tan repentina.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza- ¿Que parte de que es débil no entiendes?-parecía molesto- Esa habilidad podría tener tanto sentido, pero Fharland está muerto y yo eliminé ese hechizo de ti… ¿entonces como es posible que haya el mismo efecto ahora? ¿Cómo se explica?-

-No estamos seguros realmente si haya muerto, eso fue lo que dijo él…- le recordó Hermione

Voldemort bajó la cabeza- Tuvo que haber muerto, era improbable que sobreviviera… Además si estuviera vivo… si existiera la remota posibilidad, no ha estado cerca de ti, ni de mí, ni de la mansión, para causar esa clase de nulidad-

- ¿Le pudo hacer ese hechizo a algún mortífago que estuviera en la mansión?- preguntó Hermione notando como la adrenalina se incrementaba.

-Tiene que ser alguien que esté cerca de mí, relativamente cerca, constantemente, así funciona la magia oscura, no es tan simple como parece… y ningún mortífago está demasiado tiempo conmigo- dijo con desprecio

-¿Vanessa?- preguntó Hermione con cuidado.

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada sarcástica- El único momento donde estoy cerca de esa sangre sucia es cuando la castigo-

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- Bueno Rania y yo quedamos descartadas supongo-

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza. Hermione pensaba que su hija nunca había visto a Arceus en su vida, pero como la posibilidad era de cero, Voldemort no pensaba revelarle esa verdad. Y en cuanto a ella misma, era imposible hechizarla dos veces, esa conexión ya era imposible de lograr.

-Pues no tengo idea- admitió la bruja- ¡Espera! ¿Y si no fue a una persona? –

-¿Estás pensando en Horrocruxes? Hermione, no funciona así… No pueden ser objetos, debe estar vivo…-

-¡No pensaba en objetos! Estaba pensando en… su gato… Hafidt-

Voldemort la miró como si realmente la viera por primera vez. La bruja tambien lo miraba dudosa- Te lo digo porque él me pidió que lo cuidara… es un gato, no lo vi como algo incorrecto y peligroso-

Voldemort cerró los ojos y una mueca sarcástica se reflejó en su rostro al momento de volver a abrirlos- Te dije que debíamos deshacernos de ese gato infernal-

-¡Es un gato inocente! ¡No tiene culpa que ustedes, magos despreciables hagan sus sucios experimentos para espiarse entre ustedes aprovechándose de él!- exclamó ofendida.

-¡Como sea! Es mejor matarlo de una vez para que no me cause problemas- Voldemort parecía notablemente aliviado de haber llegado al fin de aquel truculento misterio.

-Nada de eso, le quitarás el hechizo al pobre animal y ya. Ahora culparás a un gato por tus problemas… es muy bajo-

-No cambiarás, Hermione- dijo mientras se ponía en pie

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó la bruja mientras lo imitaba.

-Por supuesto, no voy a dejar pasar más tiempo- le espetó Voldemort mientras ponía una mano en su nuca y le daba un fuerte beso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¡¿Qué ocurre?!- gritó Hermione cuando llegaron a la mansión, una batalla brutal se extendía por todo el jardín. Hermione reconoció de inmediato a los sirvientes de Fharland, vestidos como siempre luchando encarnizadamente contra una buena horda de mortífagos. Voldemort sacó su varita y atacó a dos magos que se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban. Ambos magos salieron despedidos y un rayo verde logró alcanzarlos a los dos en pleno aire.

-Mis estúpidos mortífagos me están llamado ahora, ya que estamos aquí- dijo con los dientes apretados, furioso.

Hermione miró hacia la mansión, parecía que ninguno de los magos había logrado entrar, los mortífagos estaban apostados en la entrada protegiéndola mientras llamaban a su amo, Voldemort no hizo esperar y junto con Hermione empezaron a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

El mago miraba en todas las direcciones buscando a alguien, mientras Hermione lograba derribar a otro enemigo. Voldemort soltó un rugido de rabia y salió corriendo, la bruja lo siguió con la mirada y por fin se dio cuenta. Arceus estaba caminando con calma mientras todos a su alrededor se masacraba. Hermione corrió, siguiendo a Voldemort hasta que lo vio detenerse al frente del mago.

-¿Te has decidido? Ha pasado muy tiempo- se burló Voldemort. Hermione miró una vez más hacia la mansión, esta se encontraba en silencio y no había señales de problemas, se tranquilizó, seguro que Vanessa había escondido a Rania y ambas estaban seguras. Los sirvientes ahora de Arceus seguían luchando intentando traspasarla, pero los mortífagos los mantenían a raya.

Se agachó al sentir un rayo dorado pasar cerca. Arceus y Voldemort habían empezado su batalla y Hermione entendió por fin porque siempre le había dicho que era débil. No era remotamente comparable con su padre, que tenía unos movimientos agiles y unos hechizos que hacían temblar hasta el más valiente. Aquel era un mago común y corriente. Hermione no sabía si era porque lo estaba comparando con Voldemort, pero parecía incapaz de contener las maldiciones de éste.

-Sigues siendo la misma basura que de joven, no has aprendido en tanto tiempo- le dijo Voldemort sonriendo, era como ver a una hormiga defendiéndose de los ataques de un gigante.

Pero a Hermione tampoco le pasó por alto que Arceus estaba distraído. Como trastornado, intentaba igual los movimientos de Voldemort pero le era imposible, éste no lo dejaba ni recuperarse de cada ataque.

Arceus se puso en pie por cuarta vez y miró a Voldemort con odio, pero una sonrisa cruel adornó su rostro, parecía haberse recuperado de su estado de trance. Hermione sintió miedo. El mago empezó a lanzar maldiciones con más decisión y más violencia. Voldemort los desviaba todos y reía.

Hermione sintió que unas cuerdas la apresaban y la hacían quedarse de pie incapaz de moverse. Quiso gritar, pero vio como cuatro magos atacaban a Voldemort por detrás y el pánico la atacó. Uno de los cuatro había logrado inmovilizarla y ahora iban tras Voldemort. La rabia se asomó al ver a Voldemort defendiéndose de cinco magos al mismo tiempo. Pronunciando un contra hechizo las cuerdas desaparecieron y levantó su varita contra los cuatro magos que habían logrado acorralar a Voldemort.

Logró derribar a tres y Voldemort le lanzó una maldición cruciatus al cuarto que cayó al piso gritando incapaz de moverse mientras sollozaba. Hermione rió y miró a Voldemort, éste le devolvió la mirada y en sus ojos vio terror, pero Hermione no alcanzó a saber porque, solo lo comprendió cuando vio un rayo verde impactar en su pecho, giró la cabeza y vio a Arceus con la varita levantada apuntándola y una sonrisa de cruel victoria se asomaba en sus labios.

Escuchó el grito de Voldemort llamándola con angustia mientras salía volando y caía hacia atrás siendo arrastrada por el suelo. Más gritos de dolor se escucharon en el aire ¿O en su cabeza? Una negrura la invadió de pronto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Todo permanecía a su alrededor oscuro, soltó un quejido y se sorprendió que su boca pudiera emitir algún ruido después de haber recibido la maldición asesina. Se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados e inmediatamente los abrió. El cielo negro fue lo primer que vislumbró mientras sus oídos se adaptaban al espantoso ruido a su alrededor. Se quedó impactada y no podía moverse de la impresión, sentía un dolor agudo y punzante en el pecho, algo que quemaba.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza se incorporó y miró alrededor. Vio a Voldemort a lo lejos todavía luchando con Arcues y no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado tirada ahí, desde que había sido ¿Asesinada? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era un espíritu? Se miró su propio cuerpo y vio que era corpóreo. Nada aparte del golpe en la cabeza y el horrible dolor en su pecho había cambiado. Se levantó y como pudo corrió hacia Voldemort. Vio como Arceus se había quedado paralizado mientras la veía acercarse a él. Voldemort no se había dado cuenta de nada, solo movió su varita y convocaba un cuchillo mientras el mago era desprovisto de su varita y se elevaba en el aire, quedado suspendido de forma horizontal al suelo, como si estuviera flotando en una cama invisible.

Intentó moverse pero sin varita no tenía muchas oportunidades. Hermione se acercó y Voldemort se giró de pronto con la varita apuntándola. Se quedó de piedra al verla ahí de pie. Pero la bruja notó algo extraño, aquel ya no era el mago que ella conocía, sus facciones estaban endurecidas, inhumanas. Sus ojos ardían de odio y crueldad y era como si tuviera un aura o un poder que desprendía su cuerpo, algo que hacía temblar a Hermione de verdadero pánico, aquel era, sin duda, el verdadero lord Voldemort.

Parecía enloquecido y aunque la miraba fijamente, no parecía reconocerla, o no quería asimilar que estaba allí. Sus manos estaban firmes, en una sujetando su varita apuntándola con decisión y en la otra enarbolaba un cuchillo aterrador de veinte centímetros.

- Soy yo- dijo Hermione débilmente. Se intentó acercar a él, pero el mago retrocedió un paso sin dejar de apuntarla. Su mano empezó a temblar.

Arceus miraba la escena mientras la sangre de las heridas de su cabeza escurría por su mejilla y llegaba a su boca. Soltó un quejido y miró hacia el cielo con melancolía. Voldemort volteó una milésima de segundo hacia él para luego encarar a la bruja.

-Soy yo… - repitió en voz baja- No me ha matado…-

Los ojos de Voldemort parecieron reaccionar con su voz. Bajó un poco más su temblorosa mano y la miró fijamente.

-Hermione… -dijo en voz alta y ronca.

Hermione no lo soportó y rompió a llorar, importándole nada se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería soltarlo, si iba a morir aquella noche quería tocarlo una vez más. Notó como sus lagrimas mojaba la tela de la túnica del hombre. Éste no se había movido, estaba tieso.

-Hermione- dijo con más seguridad, y la bruja notó aliviada que volvía a recuperar su suave voz.

Se separó de él y lo miró, el lord Voldemort de hacía unos minutos había vuelto a ocultarse y salía el hombre que ella amaba. Cuando éste por fin hubo reaccionado la tomó con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, quizás demasiada, pero Hermione no se quejó ¿quién lo haría?

- Pensé que este maldito… que tu habías…- dijo con desesperación.

-No me lo explico… yo también lo pensé, tenía tanto miedo-

Voldemort asintió y la besó. Hermione notó como si hubiese recuperado su vida planamente con ese beso. Voldemort se interrumpió al escuchar un sonido de irritación. Arceus miraba la escena con asco y desprecio. La batalla estaba terminando y la bruja vio una cantidad descomunal de cadáveres en el jardín, pero los mortífagos habían ganado y al asegurarse que el líder enemigo estaba desprovisto de varita y en las manos de su amo, habían empezado a celebrar por adelantado.

Voldemort tomó el cuchillo y se lo acercó al cuello al mago mientras sonreía- Te dije que tu estúpida venganza no tendría resultados-

Arceus sonrió con tristeza- Tenía que intentado… destruiste mi familia y era lo menos que podía hacer-

Voldemort puso la punta de cuchillo en el corazón del mago- Yo también tengo una familia…-

Arceus lo miró con unos ojos que eran imposibles de describir al escucharlo decir aquello. Sonrió pero no dijo nada. Voldemort enterró de lleno el puñal en el corazón del mago que soltó un muy ligero quejido, miró hacia el cielo y sonrió levemente, como añorando algo – Una muerte muy poética - susurró. Al cabo de treinta segundos su cabeza cayó de lado con los ojos cerrados. Hermione se estremeció.

-Todo está bien ya, Hermione- le dijo mientras se agachaba al lado de la bruja que había caído de rodillas mientras lloraba –Está bien-

La bruja asintió con la cabeza mientras lo miraba. No pudo evitar que la felicidad superara su repentina tristeza. Era verdad, todo había terminado, podían volver a tener paz, tranquilidad. Tomó la mano que Voldemort le tendía y se puso en pie. Los mortífagos se acercaron y lanzaron rayos al aire gritando y celebrando. Voldemort la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó al frente de todos.

- Pensé que te había perdido- le susurró

-Y yo a ti-

-¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Ya estás bien?- le preguntó con cuidado.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar a Hermione que el horrible y quemante dolor del pecho no había desaparecido y abrió los botones de su camisa y lo que vio la dejó aterrada. Allí estaba el Horrocrux, destruido, pegado contra su piel y estaba caliente.

Nerviosa intentó separarlo. Voldemort que se había quedado de piedra al verlo se apresuro a quitárselo. Lo separó de su cuerpo y Hermione vio como la quemadura escocía su marcada piel.

Voldemort sostuvo la cadena entre sus dedos mirándola detenidamente- La maldición impactó de lleno en él, por eso sobreviviste- No había forma posible de no notar el dolor en la voz de Voldemort al ver la cadena en su mano.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza- Lo siento tanto… de verdad-

Voldemort desvió sus ojos a ella y negó con la cabeza mientras asía con fuerza en guardapelo contra su mano – No importa, no hubiese servido para nada si estuvieras muerta. Ya nada habría valido la pena, Hermione-

Sin embargo podía seguir escuchando el dolor en su voz ante la pérdida de ese fragmento de su alma. Quiso llorar de amargura, pero Voldemort la jaló hacia sí.

-He dicho que no importa, Hermione. Te tengo a ti, es poco el precio que tuve que pagar para mantenerte a mi lado- aseguró mientras la besaba- No quiero que estés aquí, hemos ganado. Podemos volver a la mansión, la han defendido muy bien- dijo mirando hacia el edificio que estaba intacto.

Hermione sonrió y se abrazó a él mientras pasaban a los mortífagos y subían las escaleras directo a la habitación. Moría por encontrar a Vanessa, decirle todo lo que había sucedido, asegurarlo que por fin podrían volver a su vida tranquila. Respiró profundamente mientras Voldemort le sonreía y le acariciaba la espalda.

-Tenías razón, era débil- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Siempre tengo razón, no tengo ni un rasguño- le respondió con regocijo.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y entraron. Hermione se quedo estática al ver un cuerpo en el suelo a la derecha de donde ella se encontraba. Se acercó y se agachó a su lado y le dio la vuelta, era Vanessa.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo, puso dos dedos sobre su cuello intentado detectar su pulso, pero éste no estaba. Se puso pálida ¿Vanessa muerta? Se giró asustada para ver a Voldemort, éste se encontraba justo a su lado de pie, mirando fijamente hacia al frente dejando caer su varita al suelo. Hermione se puso en pie y miró hacia la misma dirección.

Rania se encontraba acostada en la cama, vestida con su pijama. Una cadena fina de oro le colgaba del pecho la cual era mantenida sujeta desde su pequeño y delicado cuello, el cuello de donde emanaba ahora un hilo de sangre, Hermione solo veía rojo. Toda la cama, el suelo, la ropa de su hija estaba cubierta por su sangre, ya seca, antes derramada con abundancia desde los cortes profundos que la pequeña tenía por todo el cuello. Sus ojos estaba cerradas y una expresión de tranquilidad se reflejaba en su rostro, como si estuviera dormida ¿Era aquella la tranquilidad que Hermione merecía? Notó como su cerebro se aprisionaba contra su cabeza y como intentaba apagarse ante el inmenso shock, notó como todo se ponía negro y no supo nada más.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**:O**


	10. Chapter 10

**RochiiR.C.R**** : ****Jajaja ****mis mejores deseos para ti también.**** :)**

**LethydeMarvel****: ****Me divierte, me declaro culpable.**

**PauRiddle****:**** Sorry de antemano :(**

**LauraSteiner****No voy a hacer otra temporada, tristemente aquí concluye. Si, Arceus lo hizo por venganza, aunque no era precisamente lo que deseaba. La historia la tenía planeada así desde que quise que Hermione terminara embarazada. El fic de Harry/ Voldemort, espero terminarlo si mi musa lo permite. Mi otro fic será de Hermione, Voldemort y Tom Riddle, si, es algo bizarro y sexy al mismo tiempo ;) **

**AfroBlack:**** Si me lo hubieses dicho antes habría hecho un capítulo completo sobre Voldemort y su hija! Ya es el final, pero puedo consentir ese capricho a menor escala! Espero te guste.**

**Satorichiva****: Si, andaba distraído porque entró a la mansión en busca de Voldemort pero se encontró a la hija. A él realmente no le interesaba matar a la niña, pero igual lo hizo. A mí me gustó esa parte también, fue inspiradora.**

**Zelda Black7****: ****Amé tu comentario, fue muy pasional y sincero :) Se me olvidó responder tu anterior comentario... se pronuncia RRania.**

"_**Tal vez no exista una intimidad más grande que la de dos miradas que se encuentran con firmeza y determinación, y sencillamente se niegan a apartarse"**_

**CAPITULO FINAL.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su despacho. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados. Como si unas cadenas invisibles le sujetaran fuertemente los tobillos. Los oscuros pasillos de su mansión, que siempre había encontrado cómodos y reconfortantes, ahora se veían reducidos a meros espacios vacios, donde no encontraba absolutamente nada.

Llegó a su despacho y con mucha parsimonia se sentó en su sillón, mirando fijamente el fuego. El silencio era tal sepulcral que podría haberlo cortado con un cuchillo, el simple pensamiento hizo que se sintiera enfermo. Miraba al frente en un especie de trance, y agradecía profundamente encontrarse así, porque no estaba seguro de lo que haría una vez que Hermione se hubiese despertado. Llevó sus manos a su cara y suspiró. No sabía qué hacer, su mente no procesaba nada, una inmensa y desconocida tristeza se apoderaba de él. Jamás había tenido un sentimiento como aquel, pero había algo que lo sobrepasaba: el miedo.

No podía permanecer en ese lugar, demasiada tensión, demasiado silencio. Se puso en pie y salió con paso rápido. Respiró profundamente al momento de detenerse al frente de la puerta. Controló el temblor de su mano y giró el picaporte. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba tras de sí. Caminó despacio y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó sus brazos en el colchón, mirando fijamente, sin podérselo creer todavía, el cuerpo inerte de su hija.

Había ordenado enterrar a Vanessa, que sinceramente no le había importado mucho, era lamentable, si, pero no era ni remotamente comparable. Él mismo había recogido el pequeño cuerpo de su hija y la había limpiado de todo rastro de sangre, no iba a permitir que más nadie pusiera sus sucias manos sobre ella. Acercó su mano y acarició su cara con la punta de sus dedos, estaba fría y pálida, pero aun conservaba vestigios de su última sonrisa. Su mano cayó al lado del rostro de la niña, era como si no pudiera soportar el peso de ésta.

Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho. Se quedó ahí apoyado sin hacer nada más. Era la primera vez que pasaba por ese tipo de situaciones y la verdad es que no tenía una idea fija en cómo debía proceder. Concibió un leve sentimiento de rencor hacia sí mismo cuando se percató que no sentía tanta tristeza o dolor por la muerte de su hija, no por lo menos esa intensidad que sería la acostumbrada. Quizás había visto tanta gente morir, asesinados por su propia mano que estaba ¿inmune?

Oyó un sonido en su espalda y se dio la vuelta. Allí, arrastrándose por el piso, venía Nagini. Se detuvo a su lado, en el suelo y levantó su cabeza.

-_Lo siento tanto, amo_- siseó

-_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Nagini?-_

_-Quizás deberías ir pensando en considerar tus oportunidades… todo se va a desmoronar- _La serpiente se alzó hacia la cama y se acercó a la niña –_ Todavía no lo puedo creer-_

Voldemort se quedó callado mientras miraba la escena inexpresivamente. Nagini se giró y se le enroscó por el cuello.

_- ¿Te duele? ¿Aunque sea un poco?-_ preguntó

_-¡Por supuesto!- _Exclamó furioso- _Era mi hija y ese bastardo la ha matado-_

_- Lo superarás rápido… Hermione por otro lado…-_

Voldemort bajó la cabeza- _No lo sé…-_

Nagini se retiró y fue hasta una repisa. Voldemort la ignoró hasta que ésta regresó con algo brillante colgado de su hocico. El mago la miró perplejo.

- _Esto estaba en su cuello, creo que ni te diste cuenta-_

Voldemort alargó la mano y tomó el objeto entre sus dedos. La observó detenidamente y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, pero una sonrisa amarga inundó sus labios.

-_¿Qué hace esto aquí?- _preguntó

_-¿Qué es?-_

_-Lo tenía Arceus… me dijo que había pertenecido a su familia… algo por el estilo-_

Nagini siseó furiosa –_ Ha asesinado a la niña y ha tenido el descaro de dejarlo en su cuello-_

Voldemort notaba como la ira se acumulaba en su interior- _Lo ha hecho para que lo recuerde… para burlarse de mi-_

Nagini miró hacia el cuerpo de Rania- _Y no podrás vengarte-_

Voldemort se levantó de golpe y Nagini cayó al suelo, alzó la vista aparentemente sorprendida ante el repentino movimiento de su amo. Voldemort asía fuertemente la cadena contra su puño y sus ojos despedían odio.

_- ¿Crees que no lo sé?-_ escupió mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación. Caminó dando grandes zancadas y se detuvo frente a su habitación, tenía inquietud de entrar allí, sabía que se encontraría con Hermione, todavía inconsciente, en la cama. No quería que se recuperara, no sabía que le iba a decir, que iba a hacer.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta, de inmediato la vio. Con los ojos cerrados, totalmente aislada del mundo y la actual pesadilla, y sin embargo, Voldemort podía ver la angustia acumulada en sus suaves facciones.

Tomó su sillón y lo volteó quedando de frente a la cama. Vio a la bruja fijamente mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas y juntaba sus manos.

-Hermione…- susurró

Miró hacia la puerta contigua, donde se encontraba la habitación de su hija, ahora vacía. Sintió desasosiego al pensar en que mas nunca la vería salir de allí, más nunca oiría su voz, jamás vería esa sonrisa y sus ojos brillar de emoción.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Su mano bajó, rompiendo la maldición cruciatus que estaba empleando contra su incompetente mortífago. Éste todavía en el suelo, mantenía sus gemidos y sollozos ante el atroz dolor que causaba su hechizo.

- A… amo, por favor… perdóname, se lo ruego-

Pero lord Voldemort solo reía, eso era una salida a todos sus problemas, el torturar y matar gente aliviaba masivamente el sobrenatural esfuerzo que hacía para que Hermione y su hija no se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente ansiaba. Debía fingir, aun cuando Hermione sabía lo que realmente él era, lo que él hacía. Ante los ojos de su pequeña, él era perfecto y así había permanecido durante cuatro años.

Levantó la varita una vez más y logró pronunciar la maldición con voz sedosa, se deleitaba con los gritos de hombre. Alzó su cabeza y aspiró, extasiándose ante el olor a sangre, dolor y lágrimas que se entremezclaban en el ambiente.

Escuchó un grito de miedo y se giró de repente. Allí estaba la niña, asomándose tras el borde la puerta de su despacho, mirando la escena con horror y pánico. Sus ojos estaban agrandados y observaba aterrada hacia donde él se encontraba. Bajó la varita y los gritos de hombre pararon, pero él no se dio cuenta, estaba absorto mirando hacia su hija. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

-Ven, Rania- dijo con tranquilidad fingiendo que allí no estaba sucediendo nada.

La niña negó con la cabeza y no se movió. Voldemort estiró su mano y la invitó a acercarse- He dicho que vengas- repitió

Se dio cuenta de su temblor antes de obedecer. No supo bien que sentimiento floreció ante esa reacción. La pequeña se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba y el hombre la tomó del hombro pegándola a su cuerpo. El mortífago se había incorporado y con una seña de su amo, se levantó rápidamente y salió por la puerta. Voldemort bajó la vista y la clavó en el cuerpo de la niña.

- No ha sucedido nada- le dijo

-¿Qué le hacías, papá?- preguntó con miedo- ¿Por qué gritaba?

-Solo lo he castigado, por desobedecerme- le explicó en voz baja

Rania levantó su cabeza y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas- Yo te desobedezco-

Voldemort la miró fijamente, luego pasó sus dedos por su oscuro cabello, acariciándolo- Jamás te castigaría… no de esa forma-

-¿Por qué?-

El mago sonrió de medio lado- Porque eres mi hija-

Pero ni esa respuesta había aliviado la tensión en el cuerpo de la pequeña, Voldemort se dio la vuelta al escuchar unos pasos amortiguados. Ya era tarde y estaba a punto de acostarse por fin, dejó su copa de vino y alejó sus ojos de su lectura al ver a su hija acercarse, pálida y nerviosa, vestida con su pijama y sus pies descalzos saliendo de su habitación. Hermione estaba profundamente dormida y no se había enterado de nada.

Voldemort se quedó sentado en su butaca mirando a la niña- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó

-No puedo dormir- le respondió

-Ya es tarde, así que regresa y duérmete- le respondió Voldemort de mala gana.

-Papá…- dijo la pequeña mientras se acercaba más –… No volveré a desobedecerte… lo prometo-

Voldemort se quedó paralizado ante esto. Se recostó en su sillón y miró fijamente a la niña- Acércate -

La pequeña prácticamente corriendo llegó hasta su altura, Voldemort la tomó y la sentó en su regazo.

-¿Es por eso que no puedes dormir?- preguntó el hombre.

Rania asintió- Ese señor lloraba, algo le dolía y no lo ayudaste-

-No quería ayudarlo, lo estaba castigando-

La niña lo miró abriendo mucho sus ojos- Te estabas riendo, papá… mucho-

-Me gusta castigarlos-

-¿Te gusta? ¿A mí también?- La pequeña parecía cada vez más nerviosa.

Voldemort sonrió- Eso nunca, jamás te haría algo como eso, yo estaré solo para cuidarte y protegerte-

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de su hija mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad ante las palabras -¿Siempre?-

Voldemort asintió mientras tomaba la copa de vino y bebía. Su hija lo miraba fascinada y curiosa – Quiero eso- dijo mientras señalaba la copa. Voldemort negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa leve, sin embargo acercó la copa a los labios de su hija que bebió aquel líquido carmín y se separaba frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Es horrible- le dijo poniendo cara de asco. Voldemort le sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza. La niña se dejó caer en su pecho, recostándose contra el cuerpo del adulto y pasando sus brazos por su cuello, hundió su cara en éste y cerró los ojos. El mago la sostuvo mientras continuaba con su lectura, ni se percató cuando ambos cayeron dormidos en esa postura.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Suspirando, se levantó de su butaca y se acercó despacio a la cama. Estaba nervioso ante lo que ocurriría, pero era necesario salir de eso, no se podía retrasar más. Saco su varita con mucha parsimonia y apuntó cuidadosamente a Hermione – _Enervate- _

Un gemido salió de los labios de la bruja mientras el hombre notaba como su corazón palpitaba como nunca antes bajo su túnica. Algo dentro de su cuerpo se sobresaltó al ver los ojos de Hermione abrirse lentamente. Por un momento parecía perdida, miró hacia todas las direcciones sin moverse de esa postura y finalmente fijó sus ojos en Voldemort, percatándose de su presencia.

Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, fue una sensación extraña. Algo desapareció de las profundidades de los de ella en ese momento, algo que Voldemort valoraba y algo que sabía que le sería difícil recuperar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó

Voldemort decidió que la indiferencia sería su mejor arma, además que no estaba seguro de que postura debía tomar en esos momentos. Sin embargo, eso no engañó a Hermione, abrió mucho los ojos de repente y se incorporó en la cama mirándolo fijamente.

- Dime que es mentira- susurró con un dejo de histerismo - ¡Dime que lo último que vi fue un maldito sueño!-

Voldemort se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder, mejor explicado, no sabía cómo debía responderle aquello. Abandonándose ante la frialdad y apatía, negó con la cabeza tranquilamente. Hermione lo miró perpleja, como si no pudiera creer eso, pensando que le estaban jugando una broma.

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?!- le gritó tomándolo del brazo y halándolo hacía sí.

Voldemort se inclinó hacia ella- Lo siento, Hermione-

Los ojos de la chica estaban desorbitados y como si un rayo se hubiese estrellado sobre su pecho, cayó hacia atrás en la cama y empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, gritando y convulsionándose mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara y se retorcía.

Los gritos angustiosos golpeaban los tímpanos del mago, que solo observaba la escena sin saber qué hacer. Hermione lo jaló una vez más y el hombre tuvo que colocar su mano sobre el colchón para evitar caer sobre ella.

-¡NO! ¡TRAELA DE VUELTA, HAZ QUE VUELVA!- le suplicaba con dolor.

Voldemort bajó sus ojos a ella y negó con la cabeza- No puedo hacer eso, Hermione-

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes! ¡PUEDES HACER CUALQUIER COSA Y PUEDES LOGRAR QUE NUESTRA HIJA REGRESE! ¿QUE ESPERAS?- exclamó mirándolo por encima de las lagrimas.

Voldemort pensaba que la chica ya estaba empezando a desvariar y no lograba asimilar bien la situación, pero decidió ser comprensivo- Eso escapa de mis posibilidades, Hermione, lo lamento-

Hermione detuvo sus lágrimas por un momento, como si la falta de aire y la agonizante angustia que se extendía por su cuerpo hubiesen remitido momentáneamente. Miró a Voldemort con fijeza mientras se incorporaba, el mago la seguía de cerca, atento a su próxima reacción. Se levantó de la cama respirando con dificultad y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Rania.

- Hermione, no estás bien, lo mejor que puedes hacer es permanecer acostada- le dijo Voldemort en un intento de acercarse a ella.

Hermione levantó una mano y buscó en su ropa, allí la encontró. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Voldemort, éste lo esquivó rápidamente mientras observaba sorprendido a la bruja. Había rencor en los ojos de ella y lo apuntó con un dedo.

- Es tu culpa, la has asesinado- le dijo histérica.

Voldemort se quedó paralizado – No la he matado yo, ha sido Arceus-

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Lo has hecho tú, ha sido tu culpa- repitió mientras se le acercaba despacio- Has acabado con todos, con mis amigos y ahora con mi propia hija ¡el único que debería estar muerto deberías ser tú!-

Voldemort buscó su varita y la sujetó entre sus dedos- Hermione, estás confundida… no sabes lo que dices-

-¡Nunca la quisiste, eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Supongo que estarás aliviado ahora ¿verdad?! ¡No hay nadie que se interponga en tu camino…!-

- ¡YO LA QUERÍA!- era ahora Voldemort quien gritaba furioso, su varita temblaba en su mano mientras veía a Hermione apuntarlo con la suya con esa firmeza que parecía anormal.

- ¡TU NUNCA HAS QUERIDO A NADIE! ¡NO PUEDES SENTIR AMOR! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO, TODO HA SIDO FALSO, ESE… HOMBRE… HA ASESINADO A MI HIJA Y TU ESTAS AHÍ, TAN CALMADO!-

El mago negó con la cabeza- Hermione, me preocupas tú ahora. Necesito ocuparme de ti… déjame…-

- ¡Lo único que necesito es que me dejes en paz! ¡No quiero volver a verte!– le espetó con odio.

- No puedes decirlo en serio, no es verdad. Estás alterada, lo entiendo, pero por favor…- La voz de Voldemort había tomado un dejo muy leve de desesperación.

Hermione lo miró con asco mientras pasaba por su lado sin dejar de apuntarlo. Voldemort guardó su varita y se le quedó mirando mientras la chica se dirigía a la puerta.

- Me voy. No puedo estar en el mismo espacio que tú. Has destruido todo lo que tenía, absolutamente todo…-

Voldemort se dio cuenta en ese momento en que Nagini había tenido razón, todo se había desmoronado y él nunca lo había previsto. No quería que Hermione se fuera, no podría soportarlo, pero tampoco deseaba detenerla, sería su decisión y lo menos que podía hacer era aceptarla. Se quedó donde estaba mientras Hermione le lanzaba una última mirada rencorosa antes de salir por la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama y llevó sus manos a su cara. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que no lograba decidir qué hacer primero. Lo principal y más importante sería enterrar a su hija, con solo pensarlo una punzada doloroso lo atacó, jamás pensó en que tendría la necesidad de enterrar a alguien.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta, mas rápido de lo que se imaginó había llegado hasta la habitación donde Rania yacía. Entró y se quedó de pie en el umbral observando con fijeza el cuerpo. Era asombroso como esa expresión de calma todavía era notoria en su cara. Se acercó y con mucho cuidado pasó sus brazos por debajo y la alzó. Ninguno de sus mortífagos estaba al corriente del fallecimiento de su pequeña y no tenía intenciones que se enteraran por ahora, solo Bellatrix había sido informada y solo porque le había pedido que se encargara de Vanessa. Por lo demás nadie sabía nada al respecto, los había obligado a desalojar la mansión, por lo que actualmente se encontraba totalmente desierta.

Salió de la mansión y fue hasta el jardín. No quería que su hija reposara en otro lugar, sería allí mismo, donde había nacido, donde había crecido, donde había pasado grandes sustos pero principalmente donde había sido feliz. Nunca se había percatado de la amplitud de sus terrenos mientras caminaba, el cabello de su hija se movía ante el viento, como si éste estuviera despidiéndose de la niña.

Llegó hasta el lugar que había escogido. Una lomita se alzaba dos metros de donde él se encontraba. Cerca de aquel bosque que ambos habían explorado en numerosas ocasiones. Era el lugar perfecto, como si la naturaleza hubiese escogido hacerlo a medida para recibir a una princesa. No muy ostentoso como la gente habría imaginado, nunca fue un hombre deseoso de lujos y no pensaba cambiarlo justo ahora.

Con una orden dictaba en silencio, su magia fluyó por sus venas y logró cavar un hoyo limpio y perfecto en el suelo. Respiró profundamente y se agachó para depositarla allí. Era así como deseaba hacerlo, sin lapidas, sin féretro, simplemente entregándosela a la naturaleza como él la había recibido, con su magia sobre ella, diciéndole un adiós, pero recordándole que siempre estaría con ella, más allá de la muerte si es que eso existía.

Con una nota de dolor en su pecho, la tierra se elevó y cubrió su pequeño cuerpo. Lo había hecho tan perfecto que nadie podría sospechar alguna vez que allí yacía la hija de lord Voldemort. El hombre se quedó de pie mirando la tumba. Cerró los ojos y como de si una película se tratara, las imágenes y recuerdos aparecieron en su mente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

El cuchillo rozaba la cerámica del plato mientras lo deslizaba con gracia y elegancia. Rania reía y hablaba con Nagini mientras Voldemort cortaba su desayuno en pedazos pequeños, algo que bien podría hacer con magia, pero no le causaba ninguna molestia.

_-¿Necesitas pedazos tan pequeños para poder comer?- _siseó Nagini.

Rania asintió –_Me gusta así-_

_-Yo no lo necesito, puedo comer cosas más grandes sin ayuda de nadie-_

Voldemort sonrió imperceptiblemente pero decidió no opinar nada mientras seguía cortando. Rania había abierto sus ojos sorprendida- _¿Qué tan grande?-_

_-Como una persona-_

Voldemort dejó el cuchillo y le pasó el plato a Rania que parecía haber perdido las ganas de comer. Tomó _El Profeta_ y siguió leyendo mientras alzaba la taza de café y bebía un sorbo.

-_¿Podrías comerme a mí?- _preguntó asombrada

Nagini asintió- _Serías deliciosa_-

Rania rió y se cruzó de brazos mientras se alzaba en la silla- _Pero yo podría matarte si eso pasara-_

Voldemort se detuvo y notó como unas gotas calientes de café se escurrían por la comisura de sus labios, rodaban por su barbilla y mojaba su túnica. Miró de reojo a su hija y la veía tan desafiante ante la "amenaza" de Nagini.

-_Ya basta las dos_- ordenó Voldemort mientras sus ojos volvían a centrarse en el periódico.

-Es _verdad… igual te quiero mucho, Nagi… no podría matarte, te perdono la vida. Dame las gracias_- la pequeña rió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-_No… solo te diré que también te quiero mucho, pequeña-_

- Rania come de una vez- le espetó Voldemort fríamente.

-Voy, papá- respondió sobresaltándose.

El desayuno pasó a lentitud exasperante porque la niña comía de mala gana, insistía en que no tenía hambre y quería jugar. Por lo que Voldemort la cargó y la subió a sus hombros mientras la pequeña reía de alegría.

Hermione apareció, ya vestida y lista para salir de viaje. Rania quedaría con Vanessa y Nagini en la mansión por dos días.

- Vanessa te está esperando, cariño. No comas muchos dulces- le dijo Hermione acercándose.

-Está bien, mamá- le respondió. Voldemort la bajó de sus hombros y la sostuvo en su regazo, la niña pasó sus brazos por el cuello del hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Cómprame algo, papá- le dijo al oído mientras reía y se ponía de pie en el suelo.

Voldemort la miró y le sonrió levemente- Pórtate bien, entonces-

La pequeña sonrió y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Hermione se acercó hacia Voldemort y lo abrazó, éste la besó y le dijo con una sonrisa sádica- Te tengo a mi merced por dos días, espero y estés preparada-

Hermione sonrió- Lo estoy-

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

¿Desde cuándo las cosas habían cambiado tanto? ¿Podrían ser alguna vez como antes? Solo había experimentado ese malestar la primera vez que Hermione lo había abandonado, cuando pensó que había muerto… Nunca había tenido emociones de ese tipo, tan fuertes y todos tenían que ver con esa chica…

Lejos de enfurecerse, algo se aclaró en su mente, realmente ella lo era todo para él. La única que podría destruirlo realmente, la única por la cual podía perder y abandonar todo. Estaba más que dispuesto… y ahora ella no estaba, ella no volvería a su lado. Y su hija… ella no había sido una cero a la izquierda en su vida, realmente estaba destrozado por su muerte, ahora lo podía sentir de verdad.

Era como si tuviera un peso sobre su pecho, le impedía respirar con normalidad y sintió como algo mojaba su cara. Levantó la vista la cielo y se dio cuenta que ese liquido salía de sus ojos. Abrió levemente la boca y se sorprendió, llevó su dedo índice y lo tocó, no recordaba haber llorado jamás en su vida, ni de bebé había derramado lágrimas.

Bajó su cabeza y observó la tierra. Habían muchas primeras veces en su vida desde entonces, pero suponía que esa era la más importante. Llevó sus manos a su cara y se dejó llevar por el sufrimiento.

- Perdóname, hija- dijo en voz baja.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Habían pasado dos semanas y Hermione todavía se encontraba tirada en la cama, de lado, sin poder y querer moverse. La casa de sus padres no le daba alivio y no podía pensar en otro lugar o situación que la ayudara a superar aunque fuera una pequeña parte de la tragedia que afrontaba su alma. Había llorado y gritado tanto que sus ojos y su garganta suplicaban un poco de misericordia. No podía creer por lo que estaba pasando, no era justo, ya era suficiente.

Se tranquilizó como pudo y se sentó en la cama. Sentía como si estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla y no pudiera escapar. Miró hacia la ventana y sus ojos se desviaron a la mesa de noche. Había un papel sobre la oscura madera, un trozo de pergamino que reconoció. Quería tomarlo, pero su mano vaciló, habían pasado solo quince días y no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer.

Sin saber cómo, sus dedos ya tenían sujeto el papel y le dio la vuelta. Lo miró con una sensación extraña, sintiendo tristeza al recordar el instante en que la recibió, pensando que en ese momento tenía un problema, y ahora, era que se daba cuenta que todo en el mundo eran nimiedades, que sabías cuando habías tocado el fondo cuando realmente deseabas morir y no sufrir más. Suspiró…

"_Son las once y cuarto de la noche, estoy totalmente solo y te necesito tanto ahora"_

_Miró fijamente las letras y las releyó varias veces. Recordó como le hizo sentir esa carta, la tranquilidad que le dio en su momento ¿necesitaba otra? Voldemort no había intentado comunicarse con ella en todos esos días, quizás todo había terminado finalmente. Se lo imaginó como siempre, siguiendo con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Empezó a llorar nuevamente ignorando el ardor en sus ojos, estaba tan perdida, no podía perdonarle aquello a Voldemort, eso era algo que había rebasado todo límite tolerable. Estaba consciente que lo volvería a ver una vez más, tarde o temprano; lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta era si podría sentir lo mismo, si lo observaría con los mismos ojos._

_Se levantó de la cama, es como si estuviera cargando un enorme peso encima. Soltó un gemido y caminó por la casa e un puro intento de liberar energía y estrés. Podía notar a cada paso una angustiosa y terrible sensación apoderándose de ella, su hija… No podía aceptarlo, no podía admitir algo como aquello, que su pequeña ya no estaba, había desaparecido para siempre, no volvería a verla._

_Sus piernas no la sostuviera y cayó al suelo como tantas otras veces, dejándose inundar de tanto dolor, recordando todo momento a su lado, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos… quería castigarse, quería que esa agonía aumentara y la terminaran de destruir._

_Acostada en el frío suelo, las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control por sus mejillas Se sentó en suelo después de unos instantes y miró su ropa, llevaba quince días sin comer casi nada, si se había dado dos baños había sido mucho y no había cambiado su ropa. Pero no tenía nada en esa casa, todo había quedado en la mansión; se preguntó si Voldemort habría tirado sus cosas. Por más que se odiara, no tenía más opción que regresar e ir a buscar lo que quedara._

_Se levantó del piso y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, no sin antes mirarse en el espejo, una chica desconocida le devolvía la mirada, el pelo desordenado y sucio, la palidez de su cara hacía que sus rojos e hinchados ojos destacaran, una mirada de miedo, dolor y odio se entremezclaban en ellos, las mejillas hundidas y unos labios blancos como la cera se destacaron. Pero todo eso estaba bien, porque era el aspecto perfecto para describir lo que sentía su corazón en aquel momento._

_Se concentró lo que pudo y se apareció en la mansión. El pánico nuevamente le oprimía el pecho y le costaba respirar, sus manos habían empezado a temblar y podía sentir como sus ojos estaban muy abiertos de aprensión, dudosa ante lo que encontraría. Un viento frío hizo que tiritara, se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. No miraba hacia ningún lado que no fuera su objetivo._

_Pero el problema era que ya había alguien esperándola allí. La chica no cambio su postura ni su mirada, siguió caminado sin detenerse ni una vez. Al fin llegó a la altura suficiente para poder distinguirla._

_-Lo que me faltaba- soltó con desprecio._

_-Veo que te has dignado a regresar- le dijo en respuesta Bellatrix._

_-No he "regresado", vengo a buscar mis cosas y puedes estar tranquila que mas nunca volverás a verme-_

_-Eso no me tranquiliza; me inquieta… he de ser honesta- contestó la mujer con sorna._

_Hermione se sorprendió sin alterarse- Vaya novedad… déjame pasar, tengo asuntos que arreglar-_

_Bellatrix cambió su postura y se cruzó de brazos- Esto me avergüenza mucho… Te he estado esperando-_

_Hermione levantó una ceja- ¿Por qué?-_

_-Para pedirte que te quedes-_

_La chica sonrió con ironía- Escucha, no me importa cuales sean tus intenciones, pero puedes alegrarte, al fin tienes a lord Voldemort para ti sola…-_

_- Al principio lo pensé y lo disfruté, pero ya no…- Bellatrix respiró y puso mala cara- Cuando me entere que el señor oscuro te había escogió, me pareció tan repugnante…No solo porque no entendía que podía verte a ti, eres una sangre sucia, él merece a alguien de su altura, aunque no existe ninguna mujer que le merezca…-_

_-Todo eso ya lo sé, me lo has dicho miles de veces y no sé porque estamos teniendo precisamente ahora, esta conversación- se cansó Hermione._

_-… Pero lo que más me molestaba era que… no eras adecuada por tu forma de ser, jamás podrías llevar ese tipo de relación… No podrías soportar el honor y la presión de mantenerte a su lado, sabía que te destruiría…-_

_Hermione estaba empezando a exasperarse, pero decidió no responder nada más. Quería terminar esa conversación lo antes posible, para su mala suerte, Bellatrix continuó:_

_-El señor Oscuro está… cambiado, nadie excepto yo, lo ha visto, no hemos recibido más ordenes, no hay llamadas ni reuniones… Y es lamentable en la situación que TÚ, lo has dejado-_

_Esta vez Hermione sintió curiosidad- ¿Situación?-_

_Bellatrix volteó su cabeza y señaló con ésta hacia la derecha, Hermione se giró y un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho, allí, a quince metros estaba Voldemort, de pie, dándoles la espalda. Hermione no reconoció de inmediato, el mago parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de la bruja, estaba totalmente paralizado viendo hacia el suelo._

_-¿Qué…?- preguntó en voz baja._

_-Apenas se ha movido de ese lugar en todos estos días…- Bellatrix volteó de nuevo hacia ella- Si te vas a ir, al menos intenta… corregir algo de esto-_

_Hermione la encaró- Hablas como si yo fuera la responsable, como si yo tuviera la culpa-_

_Bellatrix sonrió levemente- Has decidido estar a su lado, debe haber riesgo, debe haber dolor… él paga el precio por amar de distinta manera… y tú, eres sola una persona que está destruida y necesita avanzar…- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar adentro de la mansión._

_Hermione se quedó estática, todavía absorbiendo todo lo que la bruja le había dicho. Movió su cabeza y se fijó una vez más en Voldemort. Su mente tomó su propia decisión y la obligó a avanzar hacia él. Era como dejarse llevar siendo manipulada por otra persona, cosa que Hermione agradeció. No estaba segura que decir, cuando antes que realmente se diera cuenta, ya se hallaba a su lado._

_Los ojos de Voldemort tardaron al menos dos segundos en chocar contra los de ella, no sonreía y éstos estaban vacios de toda emoción. El hombre parpadeó varias veces antes de percatarse que era ella quien estaba a su costado. Se giró y la encaró aparentemente demasiado sorprendido para decir algo._

_La bruja tampoco sabía que decir o que sentir, simplemente tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo. ¿Las has enterrado aquí?- preguntó con tono cortante_

_Voldemort asintió despacio -¿Te parece inadecuado?-_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza- Lo has hecho tú mismo-_

_El mago asintió nuevamente. Pasaron al menos tres minutos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada, Hermione seguía sin querer hacer contacto visual con él, sentía como si le fuera a quemar._

_-Hermione…- empezó-… Perdóname- _

_La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta y tuvo ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero siguió sin mirarlo._

_-Sé que te fallé… a nuestra hija, fracasé en mantenerlas a salvo… siguió en un susurro – pero necesito que me perdones…-_

_Hermione volteó y lo miró fijamente, sentía una especie de compasión por él, pero ¿alguien había sentido compasión por ella alguna vez? Las últimas palabras de Bellatrix resonaban constantemente en su mente, quizás Voldemort era el que pagaba por amar de esa manera, pero ella no salía ilesa._

_¿Podría avanzar? ¿Podría perdonarle eso? ¿Ese hubiese sido el último deseo de su hija? ¿Verlos separados? ¿Qué otra cosa tendría que entregar para permanecer con ese hombre? ¿Todo era sacrificio?_

_Respiró y llevó su mano a su cara, solo observándolo, ya no sentía odio y menos cuando su pequeña yacía a unos centímetros, profundamente dormida. Voldemort estaba tenso y le devolvía una mirada llena de aprehensión. Ambos sabían que lo que ella respondiera en ese momento sería lo que sellaría todo._

_- Tú siempre serás… el hombre más increíble que yo haya conocido- le dijo en voz baja mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a la mansión, dejándolo solo. Caminó sin mirar atrás, quería buscar sus cosas e irse de allí._

_Subió rápidamente las escaleras ignorando el temblor y la depresión que la ahogaban al entrar en la habitación. Ya se había castigado bastante y aún no parecía suficiente. Había perdido las dos personas más importantes para ella, ya nada tenía sentido. Abrió los cajones y empezó a buscar entre su ropa, solo se llevaría unas cuantas cosas._

_-Hermione-_

_Se dio la vuelta. Voldemort estaba en la puerta, mirándola ¿suplicante? La bruja se giró totalmente y quedó al frente suyo. El hombre no se movía y parecía estar hipnotizado._

_- No te vayas-_

_-No creo que deba permanecer aquí… es lo mejor para los dos-_

_Voldemort se acercó e hizo algo para lo que Hermione nunca podría haberse preparado: Se arrodilló ante ella._

_La bruja se quedó de piedra mientras observaba al hombre a sus pies, totalmente destrozado y desesperado. Levantó ambas manos y las colocó en sus brazos tratando de alzarlo._

_- Por favor, no… no lo hagas, ponte de pie-_

_-No te vayas, Hermione, no me dejes… perdóname, te lo suplico- dijo en voz muy baja_

_¿Podría irse? ¿Podría simplemente dejarlo ahí? El mago más poderoso, el más intimidante y peligroso estaba ahora allí, de rodillas rogándole que no lo abandonara, que no se fuera. Ese pensamiento lo ablandó sin querer._

_-Te amo, Hermione…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos._

_Si había algo más que podría destruir su determinación, era eso. Giró su cabeza y pudo ver a su hija, sentada en la esquina de la habitación donde salía estar, la niña la miró y sonrió radiante. Hermione rompió a llorar con histeria, sabía que estaba alucinando, su subconsciente le pedía a gritos que hiciera lo que tanto deseaba._

_Se tiró también de rodillas y abrazó al hombre como si la vida dependiera de ello. Lloró con fuerza en su hombro, dejando salir todo el sufrimiento, la amargura, la pena y la angustia. Voldemort no lloraba, pero Hermione notaba como su respiración era errática y dificultosa mientras la tenía sujeta. _

_Pasaron minutos, largos minutos en los cuales ninguno habló, ninguno se movió o se separó de esa posición. Hermione podía notar el corazón del hombre palpitar con fuerza mientras tranquilizaba su respiración. Se separaron y Voldemort no la miraba a la cara, sino que tenía cabeza gacha. La bruja se sentó en el suelo mientras el permanecía arrodillado, era como si alguien hubiese absorbido todo lo negativo de aquella habitación, todo lo destructivo que se acumulaba en ella. Por primera vez en días se encontraba en paz, sentía que su hija estaba allí con ellos, sentada y feliz de que tanta tristeza y odio hubiesen desaparecido._

_-No hay nada que perdonar- le dijo con un poco de ánimo en la voz._

_Voldemort levantó la vista y Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba tan demacrado como ella. No sonreía, no hacía ningún tipo de mueca, simplemente parecía hallarse en un trance. La bruja se preocupó. Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y ambos fueron hasta la cama. Voldemort se echó en ella todavía sin decir nada, la chica se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó._

_-No fue tu culpa, lamento haber dicho todo eso…-_

_Voldemort la miró – Si lo fue, maté a mi propia hija-_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza- Él lo hizo… Ella no hubiese querido que te echaras la culpa, sabía que… la querías, por encima de todo…-_

_- ¿Eso piensas?- le preguntó el mago_

_Hermione asintió- Eso sé… al fin y al cabo, resultó ser más parecida a ti de lo que hubiésemos imaginado ¿verdad?...- Hermione sonrió ligeramente y le dio un suave y breve beso- Es inmortal como su padre… inmortal para ti, para mi… estará con nosotros porque la has ayudado a vencer a la muerte-_

_Voldemort parecía anonadado, al principio confuso a las palabras de Hermione, pero decidió no pensar más. Quizás si tenía razón, abrazó más la chica contra su cuerpo y no supo cuando ambos cayeron dormidos, siendo dominados por el agotamiento._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Habían transcurridos dos meses en los cuales ambos fueron la constante del otro. Voldemort había abandonado la mansión y se habían trasladado a otra más alejada al oeste. El como la había conseguido a Hermione no le importaba mucho, solo sabía que era como estar en casa, era realmente empezar de cero.

Hermione no volvió a ver otro mortífago en ese tiempo, solo a Bellatrix y unas pocas veces a los Malfoy, no era precisamente hacer las paces, pero Bellatrix había aceptado todo y en cierta parte parecía agradecida que su amo se hubiese recuperado. Narcissa por su parte sorprendió mucho a la chica cuando le estrechó la mano de despedida una noche. Fue un momento de unión muy extraño, pero caluroso, ella había perdido a su hijo a causa del mismo enemigo y Hermione pensó que necesito apoyo y consuelo, y ella realmente no estaba dispuesta a negárselo.

Nagini había acompañado a Hermione a la tumba de Vanessa, a la cual dio las gracias y se despidió dejando sus flores favoritas. Voldemort había cambiado notablemente con ella, la posesividad y la dominación hacia ella habían bajado en un grado bastante aceptable. Ella podía tomar las decisiones y el jamás se lo volvió a criticar o prohibir. Por supuesto eso no significaba que su carácter hubiese desaparecido, seguía siendo el mismo a fin de cuentas, pero la bruja jamás se quejó, eso la enamoraba más.

Muy reticente aceptó regresar al castillo de Fharland y Hermione dejó la cadena de oro reposando en éste para que esa familia pudiera descansar en paz. Era definitivo para ella cerrar ese capítulo y empezar uno nuevo en su vida. Quizás fuera algo apresurado, pero sentía que estaba lista para hacerlo.

Por último visitaron la tumba de su hija. En el suelo, justo en el centro, se hallaba una piedra con dos serpientes dibujas en relieve. Hermione la miró mientras interrogaba a Voldemort con los ojos. Éste sonrió- Pensé que le hubiese gustado- dijo con calma.

Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura y se apoyó en su cuerpo. Miró hacia la antigua mansión que seguía tan imponente y majestuosa como siempre. Un recuerdo donde había florecido una familia extraña, pero perfecta a su manera. Voldemort también la miró y un último recuerdo lo atacó, un recuerdo que volvía a él cada noche. Miró a Hermione y la separó de su cuerpo mirándola fijamente.

El mago sonrió ante la mirada de desconcierto de la bruja- Pensarás que es algo inusual e impropio para hacerlo delante de nuestra hija… pero yo te digo, plenamente convencido que es el lugar perfecto…-

Hermione frunció el entrecejo- ¿De qué hablas?-

-Hermione…- puso una rodilla en el suelo- …Cásate conmigo- sacó una caja del bolsillo de su túnica y la abrió, Hermione se quedó estática y sin aire al ver el brillante anillo de oro blanco que el hombre le ofrecía.

-Yo… yo… simplemente…- dijo entrecortadamente, sudaba de los nervios- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó sin podérselo creer todavía.

Voldemort se puso en pie rápidamente y tomó la mano de la bruja colocándole el anillo en el dedo, ésta todavía se encontraba impresionada, pero sonrió con felicidad y se lanzó pasando sus brazos por el cuello del hombre. Voldemort por su parte la tomó de la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Miró de reojo hacia la tumba de su hija y sonrió satisfecho- _Te dije que te cumpliría esa promesa, querida hija, y tal como me lo pediste, lo he hecho delante de ti. Tenías razón, ya veo la gran diferencia… Te amo-_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_**FIN"**_

_**NOTA**__**: DEBO ADMITIR QUE HE LLORADO MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBIÍA. UNA VEZ MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS. LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO COMPLACER LOS FINALES QUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE MUCHOS ESPERABAN, PERO ESPERO IGUALMENTE QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y OJALA NOS VEAMOS PARA MI LA PROXIMA HISTORIA.**_

"_Si un escritor se enamora de ti, nunca morirás"_


End file.
